


You're an Asshole | Changlix

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bad Flirting, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bets & Wagers, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Catholic Character, Changbin calls Felix a fatass on multiple occasions-, Changbin gets flustered easily and its cute ngl :((, Cute, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Felix and ice cream tho :(((, Felix fr is an oblivious baby, Felix is broke, Felix is lowkey a dumbass, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Happy Ending, It's just Changlix with seven other college kids fucking around, Late Night Conversations, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Seo Changbin is Cheesy when he's in love and :(((, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is bad at feelings, Seo Changbin is soft for Lee Felix uwuwuwu, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zhong Chen Le is lowkey an asshole, and half of this story is just Changbin trying to win his heart with ice cream, anna ou, awkward changbin, but we love them, tbh theyre just couple goals :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 66,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: "Not lately, he's beginning to replace me with the King of Darkness himself, Seo Changbin," Chan huffs, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt."And he lets you?" Moon Bin arches an eyebrow at Felix, the Australian shrugging.Chan leans over to Moon Bin, the younger leaning forward."They've gone on t w o dates."---What would someone do for a hundred bucks?Lick a trashcan? Eat shit? Go into a church and scream "Jesus Christ fucked me over and I loved it!"How about dating the scariest guy in school?Ha, that's easy, the hard part is:Falling in love with the guyORFelix is challenged to go on thirty dates with Changbin, but Changbin is a bitch and Felix is a crybaby + nine college kids fucking around.





	1. -Lee Felix and his First Accident-

"Yah! Pick up for once! C'mon, C'mon, you shipped me off to Korea, and haven't talked to me in years. I thought you would have at least some sort of consideration- aish... call me back, please. Just once, I need your help..."

"Hi. Me again. I see you never even called back, or read my texts for that matter. That's fine. Well, I'm still in shit if you're wondering. Yeah, I know, awesome right? How's dad? I wanna know- at least give me a sign or something that you're alive. Like a leaf emoji or something. I can't visit you guys, because I would go bankrupt if I do, ha... Call me if you feel like it."

"Ma... It's been another year. Whatever happened to Pa, I don't know. But at least call your son back. Where are you? How are you? Are you even worrying about me? Do you even know what I'm going through right now? Ma, pick up, please, I'm begging you. I just want to hear your voice again. Say something like 'Hey' that would be enough."

"Hey, it's me your son again. Fuck you."

Another sigh, Felix jumps at the sound of sizzling and the smell of burning.

Felix turns off his phone, settling the device on the counter beside him as he turns off the stove, the butter and cheese on his toast completely burnt, turned black as the bread itself had became soggy, yet crispy at the same time. Inedible, he would say.

He curses under his breath, scraping the bread off his pan into a plate. Saving whatever he could, which was minimal at least, he places the pan into the sink, taking a bite of the brunt grilled cheese.

It wasn't pleasant, but burnt, charcoal cheese is still a type of grilled cheese, he thinks.

After finishing whatever breakfast he could muster, Felix walks into his room, starting his routine.

Into the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing his teeth, drying his hair before walking out to the room where he picks out his clothes. He decides on a regular black shirt, with a gray hoodie and a brown leather jacket to accompany the cold weather with regular jeans. It should hopefully be enough to help him through the cold, as Australia never groomed him to stand against the cold.

Either way, it was Korea, and it was cold as hell during this time, nothing could change that.

After tying his shoes, Felix takes his laptop and charger, shoving it into his backpack, checking for a pen and his notebook. Looking through his schedule, he picks out a textbook, taking his keys and phone on the way out.

"Lee Felix!" A woman yells out to him as the blonde Australian locks his door, checking one or twice, maybe three times for good measure. "Where's rent?!"

The redhead crossed her arms, lollipop making her pout look chubbier.

"Ah, Kang Seulgi I-" Felix swallows, scratching his head as he searches for words in broken Korean. He stumbles, nodding as the woman arches an eyebrow. "I don't- I don't think I can give it this week? I need at least another- or two weeks for- I get paid that day."

"Aish! I'm always waiting for you! I've been waiting for that rent! You! You little-"

Felix yelps as the woman began hitting his arm, using his textbook as a makeshift shield as he runs off.

"You better come back with my rent in a week, asshole!" She spits, Felix yelling an agreement as he speeds down the hallway.

He runs out to the street, a small alleyway that led down to a wider busy street.

Plugging in his earphones, Felix adjusts his backpack, continuing towards the bus stop.

He's lived in Seoul for about two years, running up on three, two years more until he could get a bachelor's in video game design. He knows, it was lame, and probably not the choice his parents would want. His Korean was adequate, he would say. Not the best, but...  _enough_  to get by and to buy from restaurants and to ask questions in class and to ask for a pencil whenever he needed it, which was quite often as he tends to lose his pencils. Either that or Chris never gives it back to him. 

Felix wishes his parents would answer his calls, or-  _parent_  as he doesn't even know if his dad is alive. His mom, however, doesn't say shit and has left Felix not even a week moving into Seoul. While his sisters are still in Australia, he doesn't dare tell them about his situation. He didn't want to bother them or seem like a leech anyway. He didn't want to bother anyone.

Jumping into the bus with a small smile, he pays his fare, before going to stand beside the door, using a pole as leverage. 

Checking the time, he was four hours early to his classes, like usual, however, he liked going to school early. He knew not many students go to college this early in the morning, but he was okay with that. Not having to interact much, he was okay with that. He didn't know much Korean anyway, and what  _could_  he say to them? Hello, my name is Felix and- that would be the end of it. All he  _could_  say without stumbling over his words is "Hello, my name is Lee Felix."

 His college wasn't too far, maybe ten stops from the bus stop before walking another block. Honestly, it shouldn't take more than half an hour, something Felix is very grateful for. 

He avoids bumping into someone as he hops out of the bus, nodding a small apology before running off to the front of the college. As expected, there weren't many students. Most of them came to study after a coffee or two or three (Felix was one of them, only that he didn't like to drink coffee) or had some activity or class this early. 

Felix walks into the school library, enjoying the silence it brought as a.) it's a library and b.) he's the only one there besides the part-timers that took care of the place early in the morning or at night. 

He sits at his usual spot, a table near the west wall of the library, by a glass door that led out to the small grass yard of the place. 

With a small hum, Felix pulls out his laptop, working on an essay he had due in a week.

\---

"Good morning." Felix glances up, recognizing the yawning student sitting across from him, stretching in a satisfied groan. He gives Felix a small smile, sighing as he pulls and settles his backpack on the table. "You slept okay?"

"Eh, it was okay," Felix shrugged, pulling out his earbuds as he fixes his things, shutting his laptop before pulling out a notebook and a  _"Korean for Dummies_ ," and a Korean dictionary.

"What were we on?" Chris yawns again, settling his head on his hand.

"We were learning more phrases," Felix smiled, wide and bright, opposed to Chris' sleep ridden hum. It seemed as if they had switched personalities as later on in the day- when Chris would be more awake- he'd be jumping around while Felix would stand idly by, listening to his music as he works on his homework. 

"Yeah, uh," Chris glances to the already open textbook Felix had, too lazy to get his own. "Let's have a conversation in Korean then. I'm your uncle asking about your baby sister, try to keep the conversation... going."

Felix nods, scooting his chair closer.

"Oh, Felix! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well, uncle, how about you?"

"I'm doing good as well, what about your sister how she's grown hasn't she?"

"She has, she's also won a Spelling contest."

"Boasting about your sister aren't we?"

"Ha, yes, I've grown..." Felix thumps his foot against the tiled floor, biting his bottom lip. He smiles awkwardly before sputtering out "incompetent" in English.

"Aish, you were so close. I was going to end the conversation after that one," Chris frowns, laughing breathlessly. "Either way-  _good on ya_."

The two continue on with their lesson after their small warm-up Chris managing to wake himself up after Felix lightly slapped his face for falling asleep on their lesson. Either way, it more of a back and forth conversation, Chris helping Felix more on his pronunciation. 

Chris is one of Felix's closest friends, or his  _closest_  friend.... more of... 

The guy doesn't ever get enough sleep anyway, yet he still wakes up early for the sake of Felix's social life (or lack of one)- oh yeah, and also to teach the guy Korean. With an acting major and two part-time jobs, Felix is surprised he hasn't passed out yet. The guy basically lives off of five-hour energy, coffee, and chicken. 

But Felix is eternally grateful to him and buys him coffee whenever he can.

"Bbijikseu, yah," Chris snaps in front of Felix's face, the younger pulling out his earbuds with an arched eyebrow. Another yawn from Chris, he switches into a lazy English, Aussie accent thicker than it usually is. "Your class is going to start in a few, get going mate, you'll be late."

"Ah, Shit, thanks, see you?" Felix clumsily stuffs his books into his backpack, smiling hopefully at Chris.

"Of course, same time, same place? Your favorite?"

"Nah, I think I'll get something else today, you know, change it up a little."

"Different, I like it," Chris returns the smile, waving and muttering a goodbye as Felix runs off, still trying to organize his belongings. With a textbook trapped between his chest and his arm, he holds up his backpack in one hand, the other trying to stuff his laptop in, however, getting stuck in a pocket. 

"C'mon, bloke... Just get in-" Felix yelps as he trips down the front stairs, screwing his eyes shut. He awaits the incoming impact, hearing his textbook hit the floor in a loud slam, waiting, and waiting and waiting only to receiving nothing. 

"Are you going to get off or what?"

A rough voice asks him, Felix letting out a squeak as he buries his face into his backpack, frowning. Felix was too afraid to open his eyes, whining as he clutches at his backpack. The man who had caught him sighs, Felix feeling himself burn- as if he was back in the heat of Australia- as he slightly pushed him back to his feet.

"Asshole," he heard the man say before footsteps left him alone. 

He was glad. He was  _really_  glad, however, the embarrassment wouldn't stop. He was glad that he didn't have to look like an idiot by opening his eyes, having to face the man that had caught him, however, thinking about it now, he should've  _at least_  thanked him as now he probably hates Felix with all his life, never talking to Felix ever again, spreading rumors about how rude and irresponsible he is and oh- Felix thinks- no-  _Hopes_  they never meet again. 

He's had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime. 

Felix whimpers as he crouches, hugging his backpack close to his chest, checking his pulse. His heart had calmed down- not even noticing that it was racing- and had the confidence to open his eyes. Looking around, the man was gone, and no one was looking at him,  _thank God_. 

He's sure to thank God a thousand times in his prayer tonight.


	2. -Lee Felix and his Second Accident-

Felix shakes his pen, arching an eyebrow as he scratches at the paper. He curses, dabbing the point to his tongue, hoping that the ink on the tip had just dried. To his luck, no more ink...

The professor was talking too fast, panicking, Felix turns to the guy next to him, smiling awkwardly as he racks up his messy Korean.

"Excuse me," he starts softly and slowly. The man arches an eyebrow, glancing to Felix. "Do you have a pen I could borrow? I wish to return it later."

Zhong Chenle (Felix thinks that's his name) shrugs, pulling out another pen from his backpack, handing it to a smiling Felix. The blonde-haired man bowed, smiling and thanking Chenle as he returns to writing his notes, hoping to keep up with the professor. He missed some information, which he hoped could make up later by asking someone, so he continues from where the professor was. 

\---

"I heard you bumped into Changbin," Chan took a sip of his Cappuccino, arching an eyebrow at Felix as the blonde took a bite from his fruit tart.

"Who's Changbin?"

"Scary bloke? Black hair and a sharp chin? You don't know him? He's notorious in the music department."

Felix chews at his snack, eyes wide and shaking his head as Chan sighs.

" _Well_ , Seo Changbin is a nasty bloke. Cold-hearted, dark. He makes music, and it's incredible. I listened to it myself, however, it's scary to just look at him," Chan shudders. "Gives me goosebumps."

Felix wonders, if he opened his eyes earlier, what would he see? A tall, scary, big guy? With scars or seeming as if he had just beaten up someone down the street. Maybe he would see someone with ghastly teeth like he eats children for breakfast. Or maybe he looks perfectly normal, however, with dark intentions. Like a serial killer. Felix is just  _really_  glad he hadn't opened his eyes, maybe he would've gotten a good beating.

"How do you even know I bumped into him?"

"Woojin told me. He said he saw all of it, carried you like this and all that-" Chan imitates Changbin, how he had held Felix up earlier, a hand to the small of his back and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Felix burns up, stuffing his face with his tart as Chan makes teasing kissing noises.

"No! It's not like that! I don't even know him!" Felix's accent was heavy, Chan bursting into loud laughter.

"Ah, I know. I'm just messing with ya, ya know," The blonde-haired man smiles, wide and dimples appearing.

"It's not funny," Felix tries to wipe away the blush behind his freckles, kicking Chan under the table. The older yelps, almost spilling his Americano. "Aish, I'm so embarrassed. Why'd he have to catch me like that? Why'd he have to catch me, period? He could've let me fall and I'd be fine with it, really fine with that."

"Really, you should talk to Changbin. You guys would be great friends."

"Why don't  _you_  talk to Changbin?" Felix grumbles.

"Me? Ah,  _no thanks,_ " Chan shakes his head. "I'd rather not have nightmares of getting stabbed thank you very much."

"I don't understand why you make such a huge fuss about him-"

"Yeah, that's the point. You  _don't_  understand," Chan glances around, voice dropping to a low whisper as he scoots and leans closer to Felix. "I gathered he's into witchcraft and that. Remember Yixing? Yeah, he told me that he saw one of Changbin's books open, and it was about witchcraft and sacrifices, awful, I know. He told me in the library one day, a week later he disappeared. Crazy right?"

"He returned to China that year, hyung," Felix coughed out.

"He did? Ah, I didn't know- how about this-" Chan cleared his throat. "One time, we went walking by the halls right? He drops something, so I went to return it to him. Curiosity killed the cat, and I got a little peek, only to find horrible things written on it. It mentioned killing, and blood, and dark thoughts, and Gosh Felix, I don't know. I remember leaving it on the floor, I ran home that day- and you  _know_  I run fast, so I  _bolted_  home and locked the door."

"I'm pretty sure you're overthinking this, hyung," Felix smiled, Chan shaking his head.

"I'm serious Felix! I'm  _sure_ , he's more than he's letting out! Everyone fears him, he wears nothing but black, no one's seen him smile..."

"Doesn't he have friends?" Felix arches an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of," Chan shrugs. "I think he had one, but they had a falling out after he learned more about Changbin's hobbies."

"You're just full of gossip, aren't you," Felix laughs, finishing his last tart. "Really hyung, this is why I discouraged you from going through journalism. You believe everything you hear!"

Chan scoffs, mouth wide open and hand on his chest in a mock hurt.

"You're like telling me all the gossip you heard about Changbin, using it as your reasoning why you don't want to talk to him."

"I'm just telling you what  _could be_ ," Chan leans back into his chair, raising his eyebrows. "You don't know Felix, what I'm telling you could be true. Hell, you don't even  _know_  what he looks like! You don't what he could be."

"That's good! I don't want to relive my embarrassment, hyung!" 

**\---**

Fuck, Felix cursed.

He fell asleep in the library.

Felix managed- somehow- to convince Chan to get an extra five hours of sleep as Chan's classes don't start an hour later than Felix's. So Felix stayed at the library alone, bad fucking idea, it seemed, as Chan was usually his alarm clock for his first class.

The Australian bolts to the other side of campus, panting and gasping as he enters the art department. He enters the classroom, in the nick of time, it seemed, as the professor was already in there, ready to start the lesson.

"Lee Felix," the professor called out as Felix makes his way to the back, an empty seat catching his eye. "Felix, why are you here?"

"Ma'am I- uh- It's my class," Felix frowns, the professor arching an eyebrow.

"Today's Wednesday."

It took a moment for Felix to process everything she had said. Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe the intensity of the embarrassment of it all was making his brain short-circuit. Either way, Felix felt his face become ablaze as if a million demons had spat at his face.

He didn't have the class until tomorrow.

"I- I- I'm sorry," his Aussie accent peeped out in the middle of his sentence, many students muttering and giggling and chuckling and probably spreading so many rumors about Felix- he was overthinking this.  _Yes_ , he was overthinking this.

"Hurry up then, you don't want to be any more late to your next class."

Felix bows, recognizing Changbin- as Chris had described him to be- from the corner of his eye, the dark-haired man staring at him through his bangs. They made small eye-contact, Felix swallowing a lump in this throat. He hugs his textbook tighter against his chest, nodding before he runs out of the room.

A breath he had kept in burst out of his lungs. Holding his heart and checking his pulse, he tried to take deep breaths, deep breaths, he told himself. He stood against the wall, shaking his head and using the flat side of his palm to slap his forehead.

"Hell, I need to stop doing this," Felix mutters in broken English, voice hoarse. He stands to his feet when the room's door opened beside him, standing from one foot to another. Changbin walks outside, shutting the door behind himself.

His narrow eyes catch Felix, hiding behind his bangs, the two staring at each other.

"Um..." Felix mutters, holding his textbook tightly.

"Aish, do you do this on purpose?"

Felix blinked, not understanding as Changbin had spoken a  _too_  little fast. Changbin arched an eyebrow, Felix jumping as he shakes his head, Changbin scoffing.

Felix frowns, bowing to Changbin.

"I'm- I'm sorry."


	3. -Lee Felix with his First World Problems-

"Felix, do you have my pen?"

Felix glances up from his laptop, eyebrows raised and perking up as Chenle stood in front of his desk, smiling, sweet and cute.

"Yeah, sorry- I forgot the other day, here," Felix reaches into his backpack, pulling out a bear pen and handing it to the younger.

"Aw, thanks," he smiled, sliding into the seat next to Felix. "So..."

Felix returns to his laptop, the taller going on about  _something-_  Felix wasn't listening. It was about, Felix's freckles, and how he knows Chan or something about that.

"I saw you talking to Changbin yesterday."

Felix choked on his own saliva, coughing and turning to a shit-faced, smug Chenle, smiling and resting the side of his head on his hand, facing Felix.

"You two were awfully close, what were you talking about?"

"I apologized-"

"Apologized? For what?"

"I don't know either-"

" _Well_ , look  _Yongbok_ -" Felix grimaced, huffing at the name. "I heard from my best friend Jisung, from his friend Haechan, from Jungwoo, from his and your friend Woojin, that you need money, right?"

"I don't really want to sell my body if that's what you're assuming," Felix frowns, Chenle bursting into a high-pitched laughter, hitting at Felix's shoulder. Felix jumped, scooting away from Chenle.

"Right,  _well_ , hyung- can I call you hyung?" Felix opened his mouth until Chenle smiles, nodding. "I'll call you Hyung.  _Hyung_ , let's have a bet."

"A bet?" Felix frowns, Chenle nodding, sitting up.

"What can you do with two million won?"

"Well- save me from bankruptcy for a moment, helping me hold out a little longer until I can get paid more?" Felix frowns.

"I agree, and I can give you that," Chenle leans forward, eyebrows raising. " _If_ you go on thirty dates with Changbin, I'll give you two million won."

"I- This is a waste of money! Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"Sis, college is very boring nowadays. A, I want some drama. B, someone is paying me four million to get back at Changbin. How awesome do you imagine this'll be? Changbin, the cold-hearted murderer, finally getting his own medicine when someone he loves was actually faking it! Aw, it'd be so much fun, hyung, what do you think?"

"There are so many holes in your plan," Felix pointed out. "First, how do you know Changbin would date a guy. If he is gay, how do you know he'd date me? He doesn't seem so fond of me, anyway."

"Right, but you'll find a way. My father always said, when there's a will there's a way. You  _will_  find a way if you agree, right?" Chenle holds out a hand, Felix furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm Catholic-"

"Oh my  _God_ , you're not dating him for real," Chenle rolls his eyes. "You in or your out?"

No wonder why he was at the top of his business major classes. Chenle was a bitch, he and maybe most of the school, could agree on that.

"I'm almost wondering what kind of black market bullshit you're working with."  

**\---**

Chan dragged out Felix’s name, the younger pressing his cheek against the table, staring and poking at his glass of iced tea.

“Hyung, I’m so... I’m stupid...”

“I agree,” Chan took a sip of his coffee, Felix sighing.

“Seo Changbin...”

“It’s two million won though.”

“But Seo Changbin-“ Felix sits up, Chan arching an eyebrow. “What if he  _is_  into witchcraft? What if he’s a serial killer, what if he’s leading me on, I fall in love with him but then he spreads rumors about me!” Felix drags his fingers against his cheek, groaning, tears  _almost_  welling in the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t think he’s  _that_  much of an asshole...”

“How do you know?”

“I mean... What would he get out of spreading rumors about you? You’re not exactly  _popular_ ,” Chan said.

“How can I approach him? I can’t just ask him out like that? He’s scary, hyung,” Felix cried, hitting his forehead against the table.

“Aye! aye!” Chan pushes Felix’s head back to keep the younger from hurting himself anymore. “Just give it a chance. you said he talked to you yesterday? Why don’t you do whatever you do whenever you encounter him?”

“But it’s always embarrassing...” Felix frowns, covering his face with his hands, sighing. “Why is he such an asshole? I don’t even know why I apologized to him. I don’t even understand  _why_  he went up to me? Is he annoyed that I keep doing this? Keep being clumsy? I hate being clumsy, I hate when I knock over shit.”

“Maybe he finds it cute?”

“That’s stupid. Who finds clumsiness cute?!” 

**\---**

Felix takes a deep breath, threading the brush through a small teacup Pomeranian. Yeontan, he thinks the name is.

“Felix, hello, Earth to Felix,” Kai snaps at the Australian, arching an eyebrow as he finishes clipping a dog’s nails. “You good?”

“I’m figuring out about my social life,” Felix sighs, Yeontan growling lightly.

“Omo, when have  _you_  ever thought about your social life? See, even Yeontan hates hearing you think so loud,” Kai scoffs, petting Gucci. “C’mon Tae is waiting outside for Yeontan, hurry up!”

Felix finishes grooming the black and brown dog, walking out with the puppy in his arms.

“Yeontan!” The actor makes grabby hands at the puppy, peppering the dog in kisses and hugs. “Thanks, Felix, amazing job as always.”

Felix smiles wide, bowing in thanks and waving as Taehyung and his puppy walks out, Felix sighing as he leans against the counter.

“Lee Felix,” Johnny smiles at Felix, sliding beside the younger. “What’s the drama?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“You’re never associated with  _any_  drama- that’s why I like you more than Kai, he’s such a handful- please don’t tell him- so it  _must_  be good.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping him right now?” Felix arches an eyebrow.

“He can manage. Besides, he has like a million dogs at home,” Johnny laughs. “Now, what is it? Don’t skip  _any_  details.”  

**\---**

_Trip in front of him again_.

That’s what Johnny said yesterday.

Is Felix following his advice?

Yes.

It’s stupid but yes. He doesn’t have any other idea, anyway.

Felix lets out a breath, tapping his backpack straps as he peeks out the library doors from afar, recognizing the older from far away, heading towards the library.

If he  _were_  to go up to Changbin, what would he say? “Hi, my name is Felix...”  _Then_  what?

_Hi, my name is Felix..._

“Go on a date with me?” Felix muttered under his breath, standing from his seat. He opens his textbook, walking out the door.

Please catch me, please catch me, please catch me, Felix prayed.  _I don’t want to get hurt._

 _Purposely_  tripping over his own feet, he shuts his eyes, whimpering as he was about to fall down the stairs.

Waiting, waiting for the impa-

Felix yelps, falling down the stairs, landing on his hands and knees and  _Fuck!_  he felt like he was dying.

“Watch your step,” Changbin scoffs, rolling his eyes as he enters the library.

_‘Don’t worry, I’m a love guru, I know what I’m saying!’_

Johnny’s words floated in his head. He bites his lip, settling his forehead against the concrete.  

**\---**

_Buy him something, like... coffee or something_?

"Americano today huh?" Chan arches an eyebrow as Felix holds it close to his chest, checking his pulse. "Calm down. In and out, in and out yeah?"

"In and out," Felix nods, taking a breath, shaky legs taking him towards the art department with his best friend taking hold of his arm, helping him up.

"You'll be  _fine,_ Jikseu," Chan pats Felix's shoulder, the two entering the building. "Just go up to him, say  _'Hi, my name is Yongbok-'_ " Felix jabs his side, Chan yelping. "Okay Okay! Felix. ' _Hi, my name is Felix, I got this for you as an apology.'"_

"What am I apologizing for?" Felix arched an eyebrow, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know, make something up," Chan smiled, opening the door and pushing Felix inside a classroom. Felix gasped, eyes wide and body frozen.

Changbin looks up from his desk, eyes narrowed and lips turned down into a frown.

"Chan," Felix tries to whisper under his breath, trying to turn the doorknob behind him. "You arsehole, stop holding the handle-"

"What do you want?" Changbin questioned, Felix peeping out a small gasp.

" _Chris_ ," Felix whined, laughing awkwardly. "Please open the door, mate."

"Why are you here?" Changbin called out, Felix frowning at him. He inched closer, keeping his gaze low, head low and morality and probably confidence low too.  _Eventually_ , he's at the front of his desk, before Changbin who didn't take his eyes off Felix, gaze hard and scary and honestly it made Felix so uncomfortable.

"I- I- I got this for you," Felix managed out, pushing the hot drink on his desk, biting his lip and looking up slightly. Changbin stares back up at him, Felix avoiding his eyes before turning back to him, catching his gaze once more. Felix choked as he almost recognized a small quirk in the corner of Changbin's lips, chuckling lowly, and  _maybe_  Felix's heart skipped a beat. Felix smiled small, Changbin returning the small gesture.

Maybe Johnny's stupid advice actually worked!

"I don't like Americanos," Changbin scoffed, returning to his work. 

**\---**

"And you listened to Johnny? You know he's a dumbass right?" Chan laughs, patting Felix's back as the younger took a sip of the hot- now cold- Americano.

"I was... desperate," Felix felt like crying. He remembered his reaction at Changbin that morning. Smiling dumbfoundedly, stupid and awful as Changbin tells him to get out. Boyfriend material right there. "I still am- fuck, Chan I fucked up."

"Mate, I don't think..." Chan sighs. "I think there's one more chance."

"What chance?" Felix groans. "No way, I can't do this anymore. I'll go back to Chenle, and like... end the contract or something."

"Hold on," Chan sighs, pulling Felix back down before the younger could pick himself off the floor. "Look." Gesturing forward, Felix recognizes the short man sitting at a staircase, earbuds plugged in and a book out on his lap. "That dude is a music major, he wants to be a producer," Chan smiles, sending Felix a text. "I'm a music minor, I also make music, see, talk to him about the song I just put together last night."

"But- I'm a music  _nothing_ ," Felix frowns. "I don't study music like you two..."

"Make something up-"

"You know I'm not good at improv, asshole!" Felix hisses.

" _Fine_ , say something like: _Hi, producer-ssi, I want to know if you think this song is good. My friend is also making songs, and he wants to get an opinion from an amazing producer as you sunbaenim_ ," Chan spoke in a high-pitched voice, Felix shoving his shoulder as he laughs. Felix gags, pointing at his tongue as he scowls at Chan. "C'mon you can do this," Chan pushes him to his feet, nodding. "Give me credit- the song's name is Double Knot-" He smiles, showing lots of teeth and dimples, holding up an okay sign. "Ya got this mate."

"Ha, okay..." Felix smiles, gesturing Chan to put his hand down.

"Love you! Don't hurt yourself!" Chan holds up finger-hearts, blowing kisses to the blonde. Felix shakes his head, walking towards the young soon-to-be-producer, phone in hands.

Felix stands in front of him, clearing his throat.

The older raises his head, arching an eyebrow at Felix.

"Hello," Felix smiles small, bowing slightly. "I have a friend..." he glances back at Chan who only smiles, holding up a thumbs up. "He's studying music production like you and like...  _See_ -" Felix quickly switches from English to Korean, punching himself for letting the small word slip from his lips. "He just wants to get feedback- if you're fine listening to it?"

Changbin stares at Felix a moment longer before pulling out his earbuds.

"Huh?" Felix smiles, Changbin shaking his head in a small laugh. "Oh! I-  _You probably didn't hear_ -" Felix muttered lowly in English. "Look- my friend is wondering if he could get feedback on a song he's working on. Since you're majoring in music production, maybe you could listen to it-" Felix coughed. "If you're willing."

Changbin sighs, gesturing for Felix to sit down, motioning to the concrete beside him

"Come here, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Yellow Wood came out like two days ago but like... The theories man... Stray Kids and Monsta X need to fucking calm the fuck down with their stories jfc. 
> 
> Also congratulations to Ateez and their first win!!! Our Rookie Kings deserve it all!! <33333
> 
> -Ly <3


	4. -Lee Felix with his First Chance-

Felix could feel his heart trying to bust open his rib cage. He swallows hard as he gives Changbin his unlocked phone, the latter plugging in earbuds as he goes through the message Chris had sent him mere minutes prior.

He wanted to check his pulse, to maybe at least know how much he needed to calm himself, however, he didn't want to look weird in front of his future.

Especially with that two million won sitting right next to him.

He settled on picking at his fingers, chewing at his lips as rugged breaths slid out of his nose.

Felix perked up at Changbin tapped his shoulder, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed as the man held up an earbud in front of him.

The dark-haired man said nothing, continuing to stare at Felix in an indifferent, blank expression.

"Oh, sorry," Felix takes hold of it, plugging it into the ear closer to Changbin, the latter playing the song.

Felix wished he could pay attention to the song Chan worked hard to make, sacrificing sleep and his taste buds to coffee, however, he couldn't get his mind off of how close Changbin was.

He kept trying to scoot away, Changbin taking hold of Felix's shoulder, the latter jumping slightly.

"Stop moving farther away, the wires aren't  _that_  long," Changbin scooted closer to Felix, moving along slightly to the beat of the song. "It's not too bad. I really like the beat, your friend's lyrics flow so smoothly and-" Changbin paused. "Wait- Jisung took part in this?"

"You know him?" Felix arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

Felix choked, eyes widening at Changbin as he continues the song. Ha, Seo Changbin having a best friend...

So it  _was_  gossip!

Changbin nods, the song over before he knew it. Pulling out the earbuds as he nods again with a small hum.

"I really like it. It's a good song, love the beat. Working through the lyrics, your friend's part is so good, no offense to Jisung of course-"

"Sorry, could you... talk slower," Felix smiles awkwardly, bowing.

Changbin sighs, nodding.

"Sorry, I'm just- I'm not very good at Korean-"

"Why do you do that all the time?" Changbin sighs, shaking his head at Felix.

"Do what?"

"Apologize."

"Sorry- Aish- no- It's a habit, I'm sorry," Felix tries to wipe the blush away from his cheeks, frowning.

"Anyway, tell your friend to contact me some time. Maybe he could have a collaboration with me and Jisung one day," Changbin shrugs. "My number..." he taps at Felix's phone, handing it back to the Australian. "Is now yours, congratulations."

"I- I- Thanks..." Felix bows to Changbin, smiling. "Say... would you... Would you like to hang out someday?"

Changbin laughs, smiling wide at Felix. This small glimmer of hope sparked in Felix, maybe he succeeded. When there's a will, there's a way, Chenle explained. And goddamnit, maybe  _there was_  a way!

"Ha..." Changbin laughs. "No." 

**\---**

"Why are you too handsome?" Felix whined, Chan arching an eyebrow. "Changbin wants to talk to you, but not to me..."

"Maybe it was because of my song?" The blonde arched an eyebrow. "He doesn't even know what I look like."

"And he knows what I look like, along with my name but looks, this guy still doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Ah! I'm so talentless!" Felix groans curling up on the dance floor as Chan sighs, crouching.

"Felix, I feel you're just trying too hard. Play it off cool, lay off him a few days, let it naturally come to you."

"But-" The older shushes him, pulling on Felix's hoodie and tightening it, tying a little bow in the front so the younger has a hard time speaking.

"Hush, Don't say anymore, I have to go to class," Chan stands, clapping. He turns to the group sitting against the other wall, staring at the group of students and Chittaphon as the Australian smiles at them.

"Thanks, Chan hyung, I don't even know what's wrong with him," Hyunjin sighs.

"Ah- some things are better off left unsaid-" Chan checks the time, gathering his stuff off the floor. "Have fun dancing! If he's still moping, just kick him a few times!"

**\---**

It's been three days, hearing nothing from Changbin, and Felix getting restless the night before. Even so, he began his routine, ate his breakfast, took a shower- slip, however, catch himself in time and- Felix isn't superstitious, although, he felt that was some sign from the Heavens above, telling him to avoid school today.

Felix ignored it, shrugging as he continues on.

Another warning ensues on the bus.

After Felix paid for his fare, he makes his way to his usual spot, however, as someone made their way out during the next bus stop, his earphone wires got caught at a small key chain, and with a pull, his phone slips out of his hands.

With a gasp, he picks up. A small crack, but not much after.

The guy didn't even say sorry.

At the library, Felix waits for Chan, the other Australian bouncing about, feeling energetic at this time of day? Felix couldn't believe it. They started their lesson, the younger deciding to browse the library for some Korean books to read.

Really, books intimidated him as it was just full of Korean letters, words and complicated characters he couldn't understand, however, with Chan, maybe he could fully finish one.

Walking into a random aisle, Felix decides on a short biography, finding interest at the top shelf.

He climbs a step-stool, going on his tippy toes to pick at a book from the highest shelf.

And- he should've seen this coming,  _really_  see this coming. The universe was keeping him from going to school: almost slipping in the shower, dropping his phone, it kept becoming more and more drastic, but no, Felix didn't take notice.

The wheeled step-stool wobbles from under him, getting ready to fall on his ass with a yelp.

But someone caught him, arms wrapped around his shoulders, the other supporting his back.

Felix yelped, gasping as he made eye-contact with Changbin, looking down on him with  _maybe_ a scowl, the only thing Felix could describe it as. Felix grips the biography tightly, swallowing a lump in his throat. It felt as if all the sleep on his shoulders had evaporated, feeling like Chan that morning.

"What are you doing?" Changbin whispers. "This is a library- you're so loud."

"I'm sorry," Felix frowns, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're apologizing again."

"I'm- Well-" Felix bites his bottom lip. "I can't help it."

"Get off," Changbin pushes Felix back to his feet, back onto the step-stool.

Felix tries to hide behind the small book, glancing around. Good, no one saw that, well, no one except Changbin. Maybe they  _heard_  it too, considering how loud Felix had been. Changbin sighs, meeting Felix's large, dark eyes, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"Thank you-" Felix bows a little too harshly, feeling the step stool wobble again. Changbin keeps him steady, barking at him to get off so he doesn't hurt himself.

"Sorry..." Felix mutters, peeping as Changbin glowers at him.

"Spit it out," Changbin hissed, Felix arching an eyebrow. "You've been trying to approach me, what do you want?"

"I- I-" Felix reddens, feeling his whole body get hot, his fingers trembling as they gripped the book. "I wanted to ask if..." Changbin arched an eyebrow.

" _If you could go on a date with me.'"_ Felix jumped, keeping his eyes on Changbin. Changbin hadn't moved, only stepping out to the side, looking behind Felix. He grabs the younger's shoulder, pushing him aside to look behind the bookshelves, following his gaze to see Chan turning the other way, appearing as if he was going through some books.

"Yah! Stop eavesdropping on people!" Chan jumps, bowing an apology to Changbin before walking away.

Changbin scoffs, turning to Felix.

"Is that what you were going to say?" He gestured to Chan, returning to lean in, trying to listen.

Felix's eyes widened, however nodding after much hesitation. He cursed Chan for blasting his opportunities, for maybe closing the door to that two million won forever. It's time to say goodbye Felix! Goodbye to another chance at life, his only chance to pay off rent!

While Felix silently cursed at him, Changbin shrugs, frowning.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Changbin asks. "Not doing any more clumsy shit or whatever you do- not trying to talk to me or approach me or  _anything_?"

Felix nods, too frantically and too excited he seemed, Changbin scoffing.

"Aish, whatever," Changbin took a step away from Felix, lowering his voice to a breathless whisper. "Today, during the lunch break, the cafe across the college."

Felix nods, Changbin leaving him there dumbfounded.

A silence follows him, not because they were in a library, but a type of silence that felt so full, so awkward and so embarrassing. Even if Felix was alone by himself, he couldn't help but bury his red and hot face in his hands, letting out a silent scream.

"Mate, how'd it go?" Chan asks from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Chris..." Felix gasps, feeling light-headed, head pounding- feeling  _alive._ "I've gotta owe you one- I couldn't have done it without you butting in."

"Wait, he said yes?" Chan asks, breathless and a smile on his face.

"Yes!"

"Yeah! Good job bro!" Chan jumps, excitedly and a large smile on his face. "When is it?!"

"It's-"

"Yo! Can y'all shut the fuck up?! Y'all in a library for fuck's sake!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on Tuesdays now oop


	5. -Lee Felix and his First Date-

Felix feared that his classmates could hear his heart pounding, that every smirk and every glance from Chenle seemed to read every bit of panicked information in Felix’s head.

“So, I heard from a friend who heard from another friend, who heard from a library worker, that Changbin is going on a date with you,” Chenle leaned towards Felix. The Australian choked, almost snapping the pen in two if he could. He stopped writing at the moment, turning to see Chenle smiling wide, smug and- Felix thought about punching him, he really did. Felix  _tried_  to ignore him- maybe it was a figment of his imagination. “So when is it?”

“It’s not that important,” Felix mutters low, focusing on the lesson.

“Yes it is, I’m the one paying you, remember?” Chenle scoots closer to Felix. “Aigoo, hyung, am I too harsh? Sorry, I guess I am, look- I can tell you’re like- not the best at communicating so, as a business major, I should give you a few lessons on talking to others, setting up a... a  _‘partnership_ ,’” Chenle nods, Felix arching an eyebrow. “For example, what we have right now- it’s a partnership: we’re both getting something out of this aren’t we?”

“But what me and Changbin have, can’t be a  _partnership_  since he’s not getting what he wants.”

“Aish, no, no, no, no,” Chenle tuts, shaking his head. He turns to Felix, elbow on the table and gesturing with his hands. “Sometimes, partnerships aren’t fair. Sometimes, partnerships are made if it’ll benefit at least one of them. Really, it doesn’t matter whatever two companies compromise, one of them will have more privileges than the other.”

“Then... Should I try to give Changbin some benefits too?”

“Yah! You’re not listening!” Chenle hits at Felix’s shoulder, before smiling sweetly, rubbing the spot he had hit. “Omo, I mean-  _Hyung_ , listen... While Changbin won’t get anything from this, you should at least make it fun. To...  _mask the_ foreseeable future that  _doesn’t_ you know... benefit him.”

Felix nods, however bringing his eyebrows together. “Then what should I do?”

“I don’t know, talk to him. Get to know him better, try to uh... He’s a music major- try to learn piano for him, I don’t know. Confide in his interests hyung,” Chenle nods, shrugging. “But don’t be a kiss-ass.”

“Ah,” Felix nods, running through everything Chenle had said. Even though he could barely hang onto the idea, as Chenle didn’t take any pauses, and that was just too much Korean for Felix to endure, he mainly got the gist. Befriend Changbin, but don’t be a kiss-ass- basically.

“Oh, since this is a date, try to be more romantic. However, this is your first one, so- take it down a notch or two.”

**\---**

Felix tried to slow down as he made his way towards the library. While his heart was racing, it made it painful to just continue at a rate like this, begging him to pick up the pace.

Each step felt heavy, it felt like hours until he could see his date sitting at a table inside the cafe.

Maybe he could run in front of a car, there’s a street right here.

Gathering his thoughts, he stands outside the cafe, tapping his lips, as he glances inside.

What could he start with?

_Hi, my name is-_

No, this isn’t an interview...

He couldn’t start with an apology, it’ll annoy Changbin.

Maybe he could...

Felix scratches at his head, pulling at his hair as he curses. It was like he threw Chenle’s lesson out the window.

Confide in his interests, Felix, make it fun, he reminded himself, slapping his cheeks.

“You can do this...”

As he turns to walk inside, Changbin was already standing in front of him, Felix letting out a rather loud yelp. 

"Are you a bodyguard? What are you doing outside?" Changbin scoffs, arms crossed over his chest, eyes seemed piercing through Felix. Felix either paled or reddened, he couldn't tell the difference. He couldn't tell if it was cold or hot in the room, glancing around to see the other patrons of the cafe glancing at them.

"I- I-"

"Whatever, come on," Changbin takes hold of Felix's wrist, practically dragging the younger to their seat as his first instinct was trying to dig his heels into the ground to try to stop Changbin.

"What- Omo, Omo, Omo-" Changbin takes hold of Felix's shoulders, pushing the other into a chair before taking a seat across from him, rolling his eyes.

Felix tensed, eyes wide as he stared at Changbin.

"Yah, this is a date, not an interrogation," Changbin gestures to Felix, the other trying to relax, releasing a puff of air.

"Sorry," Felix whispered.

"Speak up," Changbin sighs. "I can barely hear you."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying the shit out of me."

Felix nods, casting his eyes at the floor.

"Do you want anything?" Changbin arches an eyebrow.

Felix shakes his head.

Changbin sighs, reaching over, slapping lightly at Felix's chin, making him look up.

"Yah, you wanted this date right? So I'm giving it to you, why aren't you doing anything?"

Changbin's Korean was a little too fast for Felix to register completely. And while he understood two words, maybe three, it took him a while to process everything Changbin had said. The older stood up, and Felix was sure he messed up however as began to walk off with his things, Felix takes a hold of his wrist, almost letting go when Changbin gave him a small glare.

"Wait-" Felix said in English, switching back to Korean. "I- I thought you don't like Americanos?"

He gestured to the iced drink Changbin had in his hand.

"What's it to you? I don't like hot Americanos."

"I- I'm- I'm not very good at Korean," Felix mumbles, Changbin rolling his eyes before sighing. He pulls away from Felix, cursing before he returns to his seat.

"Aish, you're so high maintenance," Changbin sighs, taking a sip of his drink. "What, you want me to speak slower?"

Felix reddens but nods. If Changbin left now, it wouldn't really be a date, really. Felix just had to prolong it until they had to go to their next class.

"What's your name then?" 

Felix perks up, eyebrows shooting up. “Huh?”

“Yah! I’m wondering if you’re bad at Korean or just not listening!” Changbin huffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “What’s your name?”

“Lee Felix.”

“Seo Changbin.”

And  _that_  was the end of their short conversation. While Felix returned to staring at the floor, Changbin held his drink between his hands, gaze on Felix.

Confide in his interests, Felix.

“You- You major in music?”

“Producing music,” Changbin corrected, Felix nodding.

“I major in Video Game Design, because... because I’m- a nerd,” Felix stammered out, Changbin letting out a small chuckle. He thought it was stupid, but he’ll give himself a small pat on the back for making Changbin laugh, even if it was a small breath or two of a laugh. It was...  _something_.

“I never realized how deep your voice is,” Changbin leaned in on his elbows. “I feel you’d make a great rapper.”

“Aish, don’t say that, besides, my Korean needs more work,” Felix smiled.

“Who’s teaching you?”

“Bang Chan,” Felix answers with a small laugh. “He meets me in the morning.”

“Is that why you’re in the library every morning?”

“Yeah, mostly,” Felix nods.

“Bang Chan, isn’t he that acting major who made that song?”

“Yes.”

“And the one who set you up for this date.”

“Yeah...”

“And the one who keeps sleeping in the library so early in the morning.”

“Uhuh...”

“Is he your only friend?” Changbin sighs.

“He’s my closest friend. But I also know Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho, and Han Jisung,” Felix fidgets in his seat, but nods. “He’s one of the few people I really talk to.”

Changbin scoffs but nods, leaning back into his chair with crossed arms. “Aish, you’re too shy.” 

**\---  
**

It wasn't Felix's fault his mother raised him like this! Not his fault that he was afraid of normal conversations, how he's terrified of doing something wrong, something that someone would make fun of.

Not that Felix was offended no- he doesn't get  _offended_ \- he was just... is  _annoyed_ the word? Yeah!  _Annoyed_. Why can't Changbin recognize that maybe Felix doesn't want to be shy or wants to change!

"What an asshole," Felix ended his rant to Chan with a huff, glaring at his Korean book he settled a little too loudly on the table. He huffs, settling his head onto his hands, palms digging into his cheeks.

"Wow, that was probably the best Korean you've ever sputtered out," Chan's eyebrows shot up, snorting. "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course I have!" Felix almost shouts but sighs. "Aish- You're not even listening to me!"

"Look, Felix, like you, maybe he has a reason as to  _why_  he's like this."

"If he had a reason, then he'd understand. Aish, mothers aren't doing their job right raising someone like him..." Felix scoffs.

Chan opens his mouth to say something, shutting it quickly as his wide eyes are stuck on Felix. Well, just a little higher- like  _thing_  behind him.

"Yongbok-" Chan hits at Felix's arm, the younger scowling as he slaps at Chan's hand.

"I told you to stop calling me that-"

" _Dude_ -" Chan gestures to behind Felix, the blonde turning back to find Changbin, dark eyes in the shadow of his hat and bangs, Felix letting out a squeak. Paling, he realized that Changbin must've been standing there for a while if Chan had been so afraid. Or at least heard the last thing Felix said...

Changbin motions to Chan, the older, laughing nervously.

"Hi, there mate," Chan says in English, acting as if he doesn't know any Korean. He laughs breathlessly as Changbin didn't smile or talk, only stared at Chan. "Could we help you?"

"Yeah," Changbin returned in Korean, voice gruff with acid seeping between his clenched teeth. "Get up."

In an instant, Chan stands, gathering his things.

"Leave that there." Changbin sits at Chan's seat, the older laughing until Changbin stares up at him. "What are you still doing here? Get out."

"Out?" Chan asks dumbfounded, Changbin nodding. "Right... Out... Well, mate, see you later," Chan pats at Felix's shoulder, the younger yanking at Chan's hand.

"Why are you leaving me?" Felix mumbles under his breath, gesturing to Changbin, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, I don't want to die today. Thank you, plus, you hung out with him more than me. You should know what to do," Chan clicks his tongue, patting Felix's back as he runs off. Felix wanted the chase after him, he wanted to cry. He just whined, staring off at Chan's direction before turning back to Changbin with a small pout.

Sure Chan didn't want to die, but he just threw Felix to the lion, alone and without anything to defend himself.

Felix greets Changbin with a small bow, laughing nervously between his teeth.

"Open your book," Changbin gestures to the Korean book on the table, Felix hesitating as he does as told.

"How- How much did you hear?" Felix looks up past his eyelashes, head still low as he sees Changbin scoff, shaking his head.

"Really, if you had so much to say, why didn't you say it to my face instead? I see you're not as shy with Bang Chan over there," Changbin gestures to where Chan had run off to. "Where are you at?"

"Huh?"

"The book, what lesson are you on?"

"Oh uh- 20."

"Good, we're starting from one again."

 


	6. -Lee Felix Expressing his Hate for Seo Changbin-

"Yah!" Felix shot up from his book, eyes wide and wiping off the drool that slipped from the corner of his mouth. Changbin scoffs, grimacing at Felix as the Australian stares at him wide-eyed. "Get out of here, you'll be late to class."

"What?" Felix spoke in slurred English, rubbing his eyes. He checks his phone, gasping as- yes- he was late. "Aw shit!" He shot up shoving his things in his backpack.

"Yah, give this to Bang Chan as well," Changbin holds up Chan's yellow backpack, throwing it to the other. "Aish, I tried to help you today, you ended up falling asleep! I thought you wanted to be better in Korean so you don't have to be all like 'Hi my name is Felix, I can't speak much Korean' headass-" he hisses. "That's very polite of you."

"Speak for yourself," Felix grumbled under his breath, Changbin's eyebrows shooting up. "Why don't we have a lesson on being polite instead?"

"What was that?" He scoffs, gesturing to the door. "I hope you'll be late, pabo."

"How do you even know my schedule?" Felix sighs, shrugging a backpack strap on as he carries Chan's.

"You leave the library at the same time, every day- Aish! Just go!"

Felix bows, turning his heel before running out of the library. He remembers to slow down at the stairs, as he doesn't want another asshole to catch him and having Zhong Chenle find out about it and make  _another_  bet concerning him- Aish, he wonders when it'll ever stop.

Really, Felix doesn't understand  _why_  he agreed in the first place. Maybe he was pressured or maybe he was  _that_  broke- however one thing for sure, he  _knew_  he would instantly turn down the bet if it had anything sexual to do with Changbin. He'd like to keep his holiness, thanks.

"Jikseu!" Chan runs beside Felix, out of breath. "What happened? Why were you in there for so long?"

"Thanks, Chan for leaving me!" Felix hisses. "He bit my head off a second into the lesson! I hope you're happy, I was bleeding out to death and hoping you would come and save me but then I saw you talking to Kim Woojin outside! Bros before hoes?! Seriously, don't call me  _mate_  anymore. You're an Aussie Asshole..."

"Aw, you're still salty 'bout that?" Chan questions, breathless. "Did you just call Woojin a hoe-"

"I didn't want to be alone with him!" Felix whined, shoving the backpack into Chan's hands as the two slow down.

"What d'you two talk about, anyway?"

"He taught me Korean," Felix grumbled, halting as to catch his breath. He takes a deep breath as Chan leans over, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Excuse me-  _taught_  you?"

"I couldn't really learn anything, he talks too fast-"

"Wow!" Chan laughs breathless, running a hand through his blonde hair "I mean _, Wow!_ The infamous SpearB actually teaching  _you_ \- a nobody at that... I'm impressed Jikseu!"

"I fell asleep on him though..."

"Did he get mad at you?"

"Of course he did, what else does he do, anyway?" Felix sighs. "Chris, I gotta go to class, see you later... I guess..." 

**\---**

Zhong Chenle, a genius in entrepreneurship, the youngest in all of Felix's classes, a bitch nonetheless. Felix doesn't know if they're considered friends or  _business partners_  or whatever, but he knew Chenle's always got some sort of gossip to talk about in their one class sitting next to each other.

Seriously Chenle should be in a  _gossip_  major instead, this bitch doesn't know when to keep his trap shut.

So as Chenle tries to lean over, looking up at Felix as he tries to keep his head down, eyes on his own notebook, Chenle poking at the blonde Australian.

"Hyung!" He whispers, waving a hand in front of Felix. "Yah! Felix hyung!"

Felix didn't answer.

" _Yongbok-"_

 _"What_?!" Felix hisses.

"Felix! If you have something to say, say it for the rest of the class to hear!" The professor yelled, Felix shaking his head.

"No sir, I have nothing to say."

"Then save it for after class!" He huffed, returning to the lesson. Felix sighed, returning to his notebook and whatever problems that were on the board. He didn't bother to glare or scowl or even look at Chenle as all that would do is announce Chenle's victory in getting Felix's attention. Felix wasn't as smart as Chenle but was stubborn, and  _goddamn_ , why couldn't Chenle just leave him alone? Alone to his depressing and awful thoughts about Changbin.

Really, why did Changbin teach him Korean if he was just going to get mad at Felix, anyway? Really, why did he replace Chan initially? Maybe a prank? It would be an awful prank anyway- Or a bet? What was he getting out of this? Besides, he was a worse teacher than Chan, as Chan at  _least_  knew when to take it slow. Felix had told him twice, maybe  _three_  times that his Korean wasn't the best. Felix guessed he was deaf as well as blind!

"Yeesh. Tough love?" Chenle arched an eyebrow as Felix stopped scratching at his notebook, noticing that he's almost tearing at his paper with how hard he was writing. "Hyung, I know the first date might've been a failure but  _maybe_  the second one might work?"

"Who said anything about a second date?" Felix grumbled.

"Me, the bet remember? They're just 30 dates, no more, no less."

"If it was that easy..." Felix scoffed, glancing up at the board before jotting more Korean characters onto his notebook.

"I'll give you an extra tip, how about that?"

" _Whatever_." 

**\---**

Felix burned, getting red and redder as Changbin stared at him. Pencil in hand and arching an eyebrow as the Australian fidgeted with his shirt.

"Would you- is it alright- alright- is it alright if we spend some time together?"

"We  _are_  spending time together.  _And_  if you keep straying from the lesson I know I'll beat your goddamn ass! I'm spending my time here teaching you Korean, yet all you do is write Korean threats at the paper and handing it to me! Seriously," Changbin yanks the paper from Felix the Aussie shooting up from his seat before screeching a ' _No!_ ' Really, Felix didn't understand a lot of what Changbin had said as he sped through his words, but Changbin taking his notebook paper was enough to send red flags.

The only worker at the library shushed Felix, the Aussie slowly sinking back down as he hits his head against the table.

" _Changbin is a cunt. He can go suck my dick-"_  Changbin laughs. "What dick?" He continues, Felix ready to cry. " _This bitch had the audacity to teach me Korean when he can't even reach the second shelf. Overly confident, must've had daddy issues."_  Changbin scoffed, reaching over to pull at Felix's hair and yank his face from the table. "Yah, you're too confident privately despite how shy you are most of the time-"

"Changbin-"

"Hyung," Changbin corrected, releasing Felix's hair as he flicks his forehead.

He reads the last line, near the bottom left corner of the paper in the tiniest Korean characters Changbin had seen. He doesn't read this one aloud though, sighing as he stares at Felix who had been rubbing his forehead, a small pout at his lips.

"Considering all the threats in this paper- and the ones before that- I thought you hated me?" Changbin scoffed. "You even called me Coconut headass right here," he points to the characters on the bottom left corner, a single English word sticking out as Felix still didn't know what the Korean word for  _headass_  is.

Felix gave Changbin a crooked smile, shy and face red before he sighs covering his face with his hands and a frown.

"Aish..." Changbin sighed. "I gotta spend more of my free time on you-  _Fine_. If you finish this lesson, let's go on a date."

"Don't we have class?" Felix looked past his spread fingers, eyes wide and dumbfounded that Changbin was considering.

"Haven't you ditched before? You're such a precious angel-"

What intended to be an insult, Felix burned at, especially that Changbin added a light laugh right after.

 _Was_  that a compliment?

Felix continues to stare at Changbin as the older continues where they had left off. When Changbin looked up, Felix would return to his book, cheeks still dusted a pretty pink as a small pout on his lips made itself known.

Changbin would only laugh, returning to the lesson as Felix continues to stare at him. 


	7. -Lee Felix and his Short Mistake for a Date-

"Are we sure- Are you sure this place is a safe idea to have a date?" Felix mumbles as he walks alongside Changbin past people. Looking around, seeing children yell and people laughing and teens running. Changbin leads him to a line, Felix cursing quietly under his breath.

"I know you're hard to talk to. Well, when you're one on one with someone  _other_  than Chan, you don't talk at all," Changbin huffs, turning to Felix who began to fidget and shake his head. "Aish, just come, besides, many people go to amusement parks as a date."

"Yeah- but- but-"

"But what? C'mon are you afraid that some teacher's gonna find out that we're ditching?" Changbin sighs, leaning closer to Felix who leaned away. "Do you really think they would ditch too? They go to school like us and have more work than us. Unless you want to skip out on our date and I enjoy this amazing amusement park myself?"

Felix shakes his head. His two million won was in the way.

"Good," Changbin smiles, shrugging nonchalantly. "Enjoy it while you can, Felix. And you're spending it with me, an added bonus," he cups his cheeks, smiling and batting his eyelashes at Felix who scoffed rolling his eyes.

Felix's eyes widened, laughing lightly. " _Wow_ , did we just switch personalities right now?"

Changbin grimaces, shaking his head. "I think we did. Ugh, I feel disgusting."

" _Agreed_ , I don't want to have a 50-degree chin."

"You little-" Changbin hits at Felix's shoulder, the other laughing and trying to avoid the man's hits.

"Ah! I'm just trying to tell the truth, Teokjaengie!"

"Aish! Now look who's confident- How about I call you something you hate?" Changbin smiled as Felix held onto his wrists, keeping them in the air as to keep Changbin from hitting him again. " _Yongbok, Yongbok, Yongbok! Yongbok-ssi_ , I think you're so cool!  _Yongbok-ah, Yongbok!"_

"Yah! You kids gonna get on or what?" Changbin turns around to the worker rolling his eyes, sighing as he waits for the two to get on the rollercoaster. Oh yeah, Felix forgot that they were on this...

"Sorry, Ahjussi!" Changbin bowed as he yanks at Felix's wrist, dragging him to their seat. Felix was thankful that they weren't in the front, yet he hated how they sat near the back. He hated how uncomfortable he sat as the safety restraints came down, hated this ride overall.

He released a deep breath as the ride started, leg thumping as the chains of the roller coaster clinked and clanged when it began to go up on a slope.

"Changbin..." Felix turns to the older, eyebrows furrowed and biting his bottom lip. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, too loud in his ears, probably louder than the laughs from the people ahead of them and the rollercoaster. "Hyung."

"What is it?" Changbin smiled, awaiting the drop.

"I- I- Changbin I'm-" the rollercoaster train shot down the tall slope, Felix screaming the loudest out of the group. His deep voice cracked, turning hoarse in a matter of seconds, whimpering. "I _'m scared of rollercoasters!!!_ "  

Felix felt like crying, holding on tight at the restraints, he felt like he was going to break the handles.

“What?! Why didn’t you say so earlier?!!” Changbin screamed at him, Felix screwing his eyes shut as he tries to scoot closer to Changbin but to no avail.

“I- You-  _AH!_ “ Felix cried as they continued down another slope. “ _You didn’t let me!!!”_ He screamed, blood pressure skyrocketing, face paling. He felt like he was going to throw up, not from the roller coaster, but how fucking stressed he was!

“Aish!” Changbin cursed, holding onto Felix’s hand as they went down another slope. “You’re so high-maintenance!”

When the train finally slowed, showing the end of the ride, Felix whined, groaning and sighing and crying (minus the tears). With his free hand, he began to drag his fingers to his forehead, his chest, his right shoulder to his left shoulder, muttering a quick thank you to God as Changbin rolled his eyes. Felix kept his eyes shut as the train came to a complete stop, the restraints rising. Changbin was the first to get out, taking Felix’s hand in his to help the younger get off on wobbly legs.

“Aish! You could’ve told me sooner, we wouldn’t have come here!” Changbin yelled at him, shaking his head as Felix grips at his hand, catching his breath.

“You didn’t let me, hyung! I was trying to tell you but you ignored me!” Felix wheezed, Changbin patting his back lightly.

“What, do you need to throw up?”

“No, I don’t- I just-“ Felix reaches up to check his pulse, sighing. Changbin helps Felix down the stairs, Felix staring at Changbin’s large hand that was still holding onto his, gently leading him down the stairs.

“You’re such a crybaby,” Changbin hisses once they reached the ground, Felix almost falling to his knees and kissing the dirty, rough concrete. “It wasn’t even that bad. You were one of the few who screamed, and not only screamed,  _screeching into my ear_!”

“Sorry hyung,” Felix hung his head, Changbin still not letting go of his hand.

“Aigoo- are you going to cry now? Aish-“ Changbin scratched at the back of his head with his free hand. “You’re so sensitive, oh my God, does anything hurt you?”

Changbin takes Felix’s shoulders, pushing him down onto a nearby bench.

“Yah, stay here, I’ll be back.”

Changbin disappeared for ten minutes. As Felix’s blood pressure began to return to normal, Felix began to think if Changbin had left him for shits and giggles. Or he  _had_  gone to enjoy the park himself as he said. It’s not that Felix minded, he’d rather keep his voice and dignity, thank you, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt as Changbin, through the yelling and scolding, seemed like he cared. How his hand, while rough, held onto his softly. It felt like a dream, really. Maybe he had passed out during the ride and Changbin just dragged him by his wrist out the train so other people could ride.

And Felix just woke up on the bench after Changbin left him because  _really_ , Felix agreed that he was a hassle to take care of. He was too sensitive and- goddamn, ditching was a bad idea, wasn’t it?

Felix stands, furrowing his eyebrows and chewing his lip. Right, this was a bet. They're not really dating, but seeing a tough guy like Changbin- seeing some vulnerability to him- it made Felix awe and smile. But- Changbin didn't want to-

"Yah! I told you to stay! Where are you going?!" A rough voice called out, Felix perking up seeing the shorter man heading towards him, two ice cream cones in hand. "Aish, you really don't listen don't you, brat?"

"I- No I-" Changbin leaned towards Felix, the younger yelling as his ass falls back onto the bench.

"Here," Changbin holds out a cone, Felix training his eyes on the cold treat and then to Changbin, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"Yah! Are you going to keep staring or are you going to take it? I went through so much fucking trouble getting you this and you're not even grateful. Wow,  _Yongbok,_ I'm hurt. I thought you'd like this. Someone else could be getting this but no-"

"Aigoo! Shut up! You talk too much!" Felix laughs lightly, taking the ice cream cone.

"I bet you didn't even understand half of what I said," Changbin scoffs.

"You're right, I didn't," Felix smiles, Changbin laughing breathlessly. As the two enjoy their ice cream in silence, Changbin continues to stand beside Felix instead of sitting down, hand in his pocket with Felix glancing up at him from time to time. He didn't know if he should say thank you- was that too informal? Was that stepping over their boundaries? No, it shouldn't, because it called being polite, Felix you dumbass. But he couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of it all, sighing slightly into his ice cream as Changbin turns to him with an arched eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asks, Felix nodding slightly. "Aish, let's just return to school. Call in late or something. What's your class again?"

"The Art Department, dance," Felix answers, clearing his throat.

"Didn't know you danced-" Changbin murmured. "I thought you'd be too shy to."

"I've been dancing since I was a kid in Australia, really," Felix smiled small. "It was one of the few things I was great at."

"Then why isn't that your major?"

"My parents didn't want me to dance as a living. They thought I would work as a prostitute or something. Aigoo, they didn't even let me explain what type of dance I did," Felix laughed, Changbin smiling at him. "But it's all good. I like designing video games anyway as much as I love playing them."

As they finished their ice cream, Changbin fixes his hat, turning to Felix who sat with hands on his lap, eyes wide.

"C'mon then. I don't have a class right now. I'll walk you to your class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update on Tuesdays but like I'm almost done writing this whole fic so :/


	8. -Lee Felix and his Small Tea 'Accident'-

“Ah, Modern dance. That makes much more sense, I thought it was like ballet or something.”

“I have tried ballet before. Until my mom cut my classes,” Felix shrugs, standing in front of his classroom door. He was a few minutes late but, he guessed he could stay a few more minutes with Changbin, considering how they began a debate on Fornite and PUBG

“Thank you, hyung, for... What you did earlier-“ Felix began to feel shy, cheeks burning and swallowing a lump in his throat. He nods, meeting Changbin’s eyes for a quick second before looking down. He smiles small, trying to keep the smile from growing any bigger or spreading. “I didn’t think I would’ve survived without your help.”

“Yah! Finally, you thank me!” Changbin hits at Felix’s arm. “And next time, just say something for fuck’s sake! You’re always so quiet I can’t hear you most of the time.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Felix bowed.

“Aish... “ Changbin scoffs but smiled small at Felix, the younger staring at him. “I had fun today. Take care of yourself, yeah?”

Felix smiles, nodding, waving as Changbin walks down the hallway and out the double doors.

It was quiet, full of awkwardness and- holy shit- Felix found himself sighing to himself, smiling and staring at Changbin’s direction. He guessed the guy wasn’t too bad once you get to know him. He’s an asshole sometimes-  _most of the time-_  but like every human, he cares when he needs to. Guess that was off the list of what Changbin could be. The guy  _wasn’t_  a serial killer.

A loud thump resonated from behind his classroom door, followed by a yell and a sigh and an insult from Hyunjin.

“Goddamn it, Jisung, why are you here?!” Hyunjin yelled, the sound of scrambling feet thumping against the dance floor.

“Ah! Minho! Help me! Hyunjin is pulling my leg! Oh, my fucking God! It’s a shark!”

Minho opens the door, meeting a questioning Felix as he mutters a small greeting.

“Sorry, I forgot to clean the floor of two idiots. Hope you understand Jikseu,” The purple-haired man motions to Hyunjin pulling at Jisung’s leg, the younger, dark-haired Korean pulling the older to the floor before he makes a run for it, the other dancers in the class scrambling out of their way before they get trampled over.

“Come back here, you donkey headass!” Hyunjin hisses.

“Hi! Felix! That Changbin- Ah!” Jisung yelps as Hyunjin tackled him to the floor, flicking his forehead, kicking his ass. Jisung groans in pain, rubbing his butt as he picks himself off the floor, whining and whimpering to Minho. “Minhhoooo!” Jisung cried. “Why aren’t you protecting me?”

“Why are you even here in the first place? It’s your choice for being here dumbass!” Minho hissed.

“Ouch- Felix, please tell me you want your hyung to be here,” Jisung pleaded, eyes wide.

Felix only shrugged, Jisung falling to the floor as he wipes imaginary tears.

“Yah, Han Jisung, I don’t think you’re allowed here. You know how many times seonsaeng-nim has gotten mad at you for being here?” Kwon Soonyoung called from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, no offense Han Jisung, but-“ Xu Minghao coughed. “You’re too loud.”

“Soonyoung hyung. Minghao hyung,” Jisung pleaded. “I promise I’ll be quiet! I’m just trying to cheer on my Oppa here,” he wraps an arm around Minho’s neck, the older pushing him away as he flicks his forehead.

“Aish, we’re not dating Jisung! How many times-“

“Everyone to the wall, come on!” The standing students all scurried against the mirror, Jisung squeezing beside Felix and Minho with a small smile.

“I’m ready to dance!” Jisung whispered, huffing as he bounces slightly.

The teacher, with brown hair and plump lips, stood in front of the class, clipboard in hand.

“Your teacher, Chittaphon, couldn’t make it today. He had a family emergency to attend to, I hope you all understand,” he announced. “My name is Lee Taemin. Some of you might recognize me as the contemporary dance teacher here but Hoseok and Kai were both busy so you’re stuck here with me for today- or depending on how long Chittaphon takes.” His laid-back gaze trains from one student to another, sighing. He seemed like a teacher who did  _not_  want to be here. Figures, as the class was known to be the worst class of the year. Not that they were bad dancers…. Just full of the wrong people. “Right, attendance.”

“Get it? A-ten-dance?” Jisung snickered, Minho jabbing his side.  

"Choi San."

"Hwang Hyunjin"

"Hwang Eun-bi."

"Hirai Momo."

"Jeong Yunho."

"Jung Wooyoung."

"Kang Yeosang."

"Kim Yugyeom."

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"Lalisa Manoban."

"Felix, so tell me, that  _was_  Changbin right?" Jisung whispered to him, Felix's face reddening.

"I thought you had class right now?" Felix murmured.

"Ever heard of ditching?"

"Aish you're ditching all the time- I'm surprised you still receive an education hyung," the Australian scoffs.

"Don't tell my professor but I'm getting  _real_  tired of his voice. Always going blah blah blah. His jokes aren't even funny. To be honest, Changbin and Chan have better teachers, Kwon Ji-Young and Woo Ji-ho while I'm over here stuck with fucking grandpa." Jisung sighs, throwing an arm around Felix. "He's no fun-"

"Lee Felix," The teacher called out, Felix raising his hand.

"Anyway, we know it's Changbin. We all kinda heard," Jisung motioned to Minho and Hyunjin, the two sighing. Minho slaps his forehead, Hyunjin cracking his knuckles, ready to beat up Jisung if it meant keeping his mouth shut. "Didn't know you guys were dating though. Or even talking for that matter. Yeesh, he's ugly isn't he? You're doing this for money right? No one would want to be with Changbin and the-" he motions to his chin, the teacher yelling at him. "Y'know?" Felix nods.

"Hey, you. Why are you here? You're not on the list?" Taemin arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, Seonsaeng-nim- I'm the new student, I think he had forgotten to write my name down see-"

"Seonsaeng-nim, he's ditching."

"Hyunjin!" Jisung said through gritted teeth, eyes wide and glaring at a smug Hyunjin.

"Ah, I remember!" Taemin points a pen at Jisung. "Aren't you the student who keeps sleeping at Min Yoongi's class? What's your name? Han Jisoo or something-"

The class burst into light laughter, Jisung shaking his head.

"Jisung," he corrected.

"Ah. Yeah, Jisung. Aren't you supposed to be at his class right now? A reasonable reason he doesn't like you." Taemin scoffs, shrugging. "Whatever. You're lucky I'm not Chittaphon. Like Yoongi, he doesn't want you in his class either."

"Yeah! Ahjussi you're the best!" Everyone in the class turned to him, gawking and jaw hung as he just called their teacher  _ahjussi_. This bitch for real has no dignity, does he? While the students expected at least a detention, Taemin shrugged, chuckling as Jisung gave him a thumbs up.

Really, the class is dumbfounded that Jisung still attended the school.

To be honest, Felix appreciated when Jisung ditched class to attend another class he didn't even have. Most of the time, he goes to this dance class, however, every so often, he would visit Kim Woojin and Yang Jeongin at their vocal class, Kim Seungmin in his photography, and even Bang Chan in his drama class. Really, this guy would be  _anyw_ _here_ but his own class. He usually just hangs out in the dance room because what  _could_  Chittaphon do? The teachers might hate him but he was one of the highest-ranking rappers in his classes, alongside Changbin of course. High grades can't take him everywhere, however, only a matter of time till the teachers get real tired of him.

Even if he was a rapper, Jisung talked slow for Felix, as he knew and understood that Felix had trouble processing Korean at a fast rate. He was practically the  _opposite_  of Changbin, yet the man had called him his best friend. Was that a lie? 

**\---  
**

"So, Felix, tell me what happened on the date," Jisung hung over Felix's face as the Australian laid on the floor, arms on either side, panting. "I know you missed your math class. I tried to visit Mark Lee and Choi Seung Cheol, but apparently, you weren't at your seat. I tried to ask Zhong Chenle but-" Jisung let out a high exaggerated gasp, slapping his cheeks with his hands. " _You were ditching_?!! Lee Felix-  _ditching_?!!! Who hurt you? Oh my God! Where's my poor baby, what d'you do with him you- shapeshifter?!" Jisung clutches at Felix's shirt collar, dragging him back and forth and back and forth, shouting at his face as the rest of the class grimaced, feeling bad for the Australian.

"Yah! This is the reason no one wants you here, Han!" Hyunjin hisses, kicking Jisung's hands away from Felix as a means to protect the younger. Really, Felix should remind himself to thank Hyunjin. While he  _appreciated_  Jisung passing by now and again... Majority of the time he was just  _too_  much. "Cause you pull off shit like this."

"I'm just trying to talk to Felix-"

"Right but you don't have to do  _this-"_  Hyunjin yanks at Jisung's shirt collar, shaking him back and forth as what Jisung had done to Felix. "Do you like that, huh? This is what it feels and sounds like whenever you talk to someone!" He screams at Jisung's ear.

"Yah! You two need to knock it off," Minho pushes the two to the floor, flicking their foreheads. They yelp in unison, rubbing their foreheads. "I'll kick you two out myself- aish, what did I do to you, God, to deserve such punishment?" He sighs, sitting beside Jisung on the cold wooden floor. "But since it's break time, tell us about the date, sis. I'm curious too."

"Ya hear that?? Oppa agrees with me," Jisung smiles, Hyunjin rolling his eyes.

"Well- 'have nothing much to say-"

"Oop- Look- Do you see that? Oppa- Oppa!" Jisung pats at Minho's shoulder, pointing eagerly at Felix who only covered his face. "Our Jikseu is blushing- look- Omo-" He smiles wide, wrapping his arms around Minho in an excited hug. Minho just lets it happen, as Jisung wouldn't stop, anyway. Nothing can stop an excited Jisung, the three learned the hard way. Jisung giggles, throwing himself forward as he swings his legs above him, supporting his head in his hands, smiling wide and staring up at Felix. "Jikseu, details, here."

"We're not even dating-" Felix sighs.

"Then why d'you call it a date?" Hyunjin arched an eyebrow. "Was it just a small get-together?"

"No- No!" Jisung shot up, facing the two older dancers. "You guys don't understand. Mogi doesn't  _do_  get-togethers. He's always just doing schoolwork, producing and writing songs. That's  _all_  he does. Hanging out with  _him_ \- this baby-" He crouches squishing Felix's face. "Is practically a date. Felix isn't popular, and Changbin doesn't care much for popularity  _so!_ They're dating, confirmed," Jisung, smiles at Felix who could only avoid his gaze. Has it always been  _this_  hot in the dance room?

"So Jikseu, is this like... your first _'get-together_?'" Minho asked, leaning back on a hand.

"No. Second-"

Jisung gasped even louder, giggling and pulling Minho close to him. "See that?! I told you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Minho pushes Jisung's face away, nodding to let Felix continue.

"Today he took me to an amusement park," Felix tentatively continued. Hyunjin gapes, Minho shaking his head. "I tried to tell him I don't like rollercoasters, but he didn't listen. But- um- he bought me ice cream after one ride and walked me back to my class..."

It was quiet between the four of them- no- the  _whole_  class was quiet, even the  _teacher,_ Taemin, who had been listening in to the gossip between them. Apparently, everyone was interested in whatever happened between Changbin and Felix, which  _intended_ to be of a private matter but considering  _loud_  Jisung was... Had they ever heard of Changbin's friends- er- friend, Han Jisung???

"Lies!" Jung Wooyoung called out, Kang Yeosang hitting his arm. 

Jisung burst into excited, high-pitched giggles, shooting up right after with wide eyes. "You're not kidding right?"

Felix shook his head, Jisung jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sit your ass down!" Minho yanks at the hem of Jisung's shirt, the younger falling to the floor into Minho's arms, keeping the younger still and to keep everyone's migraines from erupting. Everyone gave Minho silent gratitude as the older flicks at Jisung's forehead five times.

"Oppa, you hear that? Changbin  _actually_  hung out with Felix. We heard it too! Y'know when we were eavesdropping on their-"

Hyunjin shot up, ready to step on Jisung's face if it hadn't been for Minho rolling the younger out of the way of Hyunjin's foot.

"No! My handsome face!" Jisung gasped, thanking Minho a million times.

"Anything else?" Minho arched an eyebrow, keeping Hyunjin's shoe from contacting Jisung's face. Really, Minho looked like he was choking Jisung instead of protecting him, an arm around Jisung's neck, the other gripping at Hyunjin's shoe. Maybe he wanted to kill him first before Hyunjin?

"Well, he kicked out Chan from the library to teach me Korean."

"Minho-" Jisung coughed, eyes shutting.

"Wait-  _Teach_?!" Minho gasped as he looked down at Jisung, out cold on Minho's lap. "Jisung!"

A silent sigh suddenly brushed through the room, delighted that Jisung had finally shut up, if it only took a choking headlock from Minho.

 

 


	9. -Lee Felix Playing Detective for a Day-

“Yah, Jikseu,” Bang Chan whispered, Felix snapping out of his daze to look ahead at him, Chan turned around in his seat, tipping his chair backward.

“Bang Chan, don’t tip your chair this way, you don’t want to fall again,” Felix’s seat partner, Moon Bin whispered back.

Chan nods, settling his chair into its original place and instead scooting backward- quietly to the table behind him.

“Felix, you okay? Whenever I look at you, you’re not even doing your work anymore. You’re just staring off to-  _whatever_ \- and sighing now and then If you’re thinking, do it quietly, we don’t wanna piss off grandma over there.” He motions back to their teacher, Kim Hee chul.

“Aish, Chan return to your spot,” Chan’s seat partner, Minatozaki Sana, whispered to him. “You can talk to him later, you’re always joined at the hip, you two.”

“Not lately, he’s beginning to replace me with the King of Darkness himself, Seo Changbin,” Chan huffs, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“And he lets you?” Moon Bin arches an eyebrow at Felix, the Australian shrugging.

Chan leans over to Moon Bin, the younger leaning forward.

“They’ve gone on  _two_ dates.”

Felix reaches over to hit Chan’s arm, going back to his desk as he puts his head down in his arms.

“Yah! You’re making Felix feel bad!” Minatozaki Sana hisses at Chan.

As the two  _quietly_ bicker over Felix, the said man huffs, peering off to the side away from Moon Bin, twirling his pencil in his hand, head down against his arm.

Well- Chan was right. Felix just couldn’t focus at the moment, too busy pondering about said King of Darkness.

He wondered if Changbin was beginning to warming up to him, and what would happen if he was. Fuck, what  _would_  happen? Felix avoided severely hurting anyone’s feelings, even Changbin’s who- apparently  _has_  feelings contrary to popular belief.

He didn’t want Changbin to fall in love with him. If he does, then what? Does he go on with the bet? Does he stop, having wasted all his time with everything that’s happened. Does he continue, and when he gets the two million won, seem like an asshole when he leaves him. Everyone would know that he only played Changbin to get two million won, considering how practically  _half_  of the school knows that Changbin and Felix went on two dates, thanks to Jisung screaming it out in a room full of people. Full of the fakest people in the world- he won’t name any names- Hwang Hyunjin.

Felix  _didn’t_  want to fall in love with him either, a  _guy_  at that. Maybe if he had an improved attitude and was a girl, Felix would consider it but... Changbin was far from either of those. But what would Felix do if he actually falls in love with the guy? What would people think? What would his  _family_  think? Maybe the church’ll excommunicate him, maybe even his family too! If they still know he’s alive.

He knows it’s only been two dates but Felix is afraid of the consequences. At the end he’ll get his two million won, but either he falls in love, Changbin falls in love or they both fall in love. There’s a slim chance of it all going to perfectly to plan, considering how Changbin practically accepts his date proposals.

“Snap out of it!” Felix hisses to himself, slapping his cheeks as he shakes his head.

“Yo, you okay, dude?” Chan questions, arching an eyebrow.

Felix shouldn’t worry now. Worrying achieves nothing, he should act on this. While, yes, he  _should_  keep from enjoying himself too much, he needs to go through the dates. Apparently, there’s no way around Chenle, the bitch knows everything.

Felix nods, returning to his work as Minotazaki Sana, Moon Bin and Chan all give each other confused glances. 

**\---**

The bell rings, everyone shooting up from their seats, gathering their shit and stuffing it in their backpacks.

Chan waits for Felix as the younger was one of the last few to leave the room, the older wrapping an arm around Felix's neck as they walk down the hallway, heading towards their usual location for lunch.

" _So-_ Got anything to tell me?" Chan hums, Felix sighing a soft murmur.

"I don't know if I should continue with the bet," Felix huffs.

"Well, unless you want to pick up a third job and get no sleep like me," Chris glances back down at Felix, eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you asking?"

"Chris, what if Changbin falls in love with me and I have to turn him down and then he figures out I was just playing him all this time?" Felix frowns. "I know It'll start eating me up inside."

"Aish, Jikseu, I thought you already thought of the consequences, it’s why you said yes anyway, didn't you?" Chan sighs exasperated, hitting the side of Felix's head. "You're an idiot!"

"I know-"

"But you can always drop out from this bet. It isn't a lifelong deal. And I'm sure Zhong Chenle isn’t  _that_  much of a bitch. But Jikseu, it's up to you if you want to continue. You really need this money right?"

Felix nods. "I think I can hold off rent for one more month."

"That's good, then! You got the thirty days, well- less." Chan smiles. "Then you gotta start dating as soon as possible."

"But Hyung, the thought of it all... It's stressful ya know?"

"Aish, you think too much! Expect little of it, just go with the flow-"

"This sounds like you're trying to sell me weed..."

"Yah! I'm not about that life! If you want weed, talk to Jisung. I know he has lots of friends who sell weed- But never smoke, you hear me? That's a major health-"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know- you don't have to keep lecturing me... You're starting to sound like Changbin!"

Chan laughs, bringing Felix closer to him.

"See? Just be like that around him. Just keep annoying him, don't keep worrying, and I'm sure he'll stop loving you, like that," Chan snaps, leaning slightly into Felix's ear. "If we’re talking specifics, speak to Jisung and Jung Wooyoung to find out what he hates the most."  

**\---**

"Seo Changbin? Ah..." Jung Wooyoung leans against the counter as Felix nods. "Hmm... Not once have I heard the guy complain…"

"What?!" Felix gasps, jaw hanging open as Jung Wooyoung nods lightly. "Ever since I met him, all he does is complain!"

"I take that back,  _yeah_ , he's always whining," Jung Wooyoung nods again. "But even so, I don't know what he hates."

The only thing he probably hates is me, Felix kept from sputtering, biting his lip.

"But I know what he likes!" Jung Wooyoung perked up, Felix arching an eyebrow. "This is for making him happy right? After all, you two are... dating..." He coughs, glancing to the side.

Felix reddens but shakes his head, shooting up and hold up his hands in defense. "N-No! I just wanted to know what he likes and dislikes because- because he's teaching me Korean and I don't want to offend him in any way!"

"Ah-" Felix was sure Jung Wooyoung wasn't buying  _any_  of his bullshit. I mean who would? No one even knows Changbin had friends, everyone assuming that Felix was the first-ever person in the history of mankind to hang out with him. "Anyway, I know he likes dark things and horror movies. Sometimes, he and Kim Woojin watch the latest shitty horror movies. He as well..." Jung Wooyoung leans closer to Felix, practically on the countertop, about to crawl over the surface. "Don't tell  _anyone_  but... He can't sleep with this stuffed toy- It's a Munchlax, Pokemon, y'know?" He whispers that Felix almost missed it. "Don't tell anyone about this, Changbin's gonna have my head if the rumor goes around!"

"Then why are you telling me?" Felix whispers back.

"Cause you're his boyfriend, you should be an exception."

Felix gasps, shooting as he shakes his head, face red. "We're not dating!"

"Eh, I kinda understand. Changbin seems like a person who would marry his work first that anyone else," Jung Wooyoung laughed, turning to lean against his elbows on the countertop. "Yeosang doesn't want to believe it, hell, he didn't even take me for granted at first when I said I was friends with Changbin. The guy barely smiles, no one wants to approach him."

"Tell me about it," Felix sighs, head on his hand as he buzzes his lips.

"How d'you two meet?" Jung Wooyoung asks, humming.

"The first time we made contact was in the morning last Monday. I had tripped down the stairs and he caught me. I didn't open my eyes cause I was too embarrassed. The first time we talked was when I accidentally entered the wrong classroom he was in-"

"Oh! You're that guy!" Jung Wooyoung exclaimed. "I was sitting next to Changbin in that class, and he wouldn't stop staring at you-" he arched an eyebrow, smiling. "Love in first sight?"

"Scarcely."

"He asked to go to the restroom, but I didn't know he talked to you!"

"It wasn't really a pleasant conversation..." Felix huffed.

"And done," Johnny exclaimed behind Felix, a black dog in his arms, linking the leash to her collar. "Wendy is all good to go, she's such a good girl!"

"I know she is," Jung Wooyoung smiled, taking the black dog in his arms, cradling her and kissing her nose. He glances back at Felix, smiling small. "Look, Lee Felix, you'll get used to him soon enough. Actually, when you get to know him better, he doesn't seem all that bad." He nods to Johnny, the older bowing and thanking Jung Wooyoung from stopping by. "Thank you guys!"

Felix huffs, looking away from the jingle of the bell above the door, Johnny tapping his shoulder with a small arched eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"Go away, Hyung, I don't want anymore of your stupid advice!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finshed writing all of the chapters and I honestly almost cried-  
> I'll update again later y'all :((((


	10. -Lee Felix and his Asshole of a Date-

Another date, Felix could do this. He could do this, he could do this, he huffed out.

What Chenle said: give Changbin something to have fun with to mask the fact that Felix is  _such_  an asshole and playing his heart-

"Yah, what's wrong with you?" Changbin leans down a little looking up at Felix who glanced up, eyebrows shooting up.

"Huh? I was just thinking, hyung," Felix nods, Changbin shrugging.

"Well, then-" Changbin takes hold of Felix's hand, the younger yelping out. "Let's go."

"Wait- wait- wait! Omo- Omo-" Felix felt like he was on fire, other hand trying to pull Changbin's hand off his. "What are you doing?"

"You're the one asking for dates. I expected you wanted to at least hold hands with this handsome guy," Changbin points to himself, Felix shaking his head.

"Yah! You're not even average!" Felix hisses, a pout on his lips.

"Correct, I'm above average- stop being a baby! Let's just go- besides, you'll be grateful for my hand later-"

Felix tried to resist but Changbin just drags him forward, the younger eventually letting it happen. He shifts so Changbin instead is holding his wrist, not his hand, as- this was out of his boundaries. And why did Changbin keep holding his hand if he knows Felix didn't  _want_  to hold his goddamn hand?!

As Felix said, the guy was deaf and blind.

He's just sacrificing everything for this date, isn't he?

The two end up at a haunted house attraction, Felix fidgeting as they got closer. Really, Felix  _didn't_ want to go here but following Chenle's advice, he forced himself to text Changbin, asking for another date at this stupid haunted house he was sure to die in. Felix wondered why they just  _had_  to be so different.

At least  _one_  of them would enjoy it...

Felix hesitated to enter the haunted attraction, already hearing the scary sound effects eerily playing in hidden speakers. Even so, he still kept quite some distance from Changbin, glancing around.

It was hella dark, almost tripping and ruining his cute aesthetic of a face if Changbin hadn't caught him.

"Aish, tripping again- I'm surprised you're still alive Yongbok," Changbin sighed, Felix resisting the urge to punch Changbin in the goddamn nose.

"Don't call me that- how many times do I have to say-"

Changbin laughs, helping Felix to his feet. "I'm just kidding, c'mon, stay close," He takes Felix's hand again, the younger frowning. " _Unless_  you want to fall again."

"Excuses..." Felix muttered low, continuing. They walked down a dark hallway, entering a small section filled with tombstones and blood and fake props. Felix yelled as multiple people dressed as zombies popped from the darkness, bumping into Changbin, clinging to his whole ass arm. So much for keeping distance...

"Changbin hyung- Holy fucking shit!!!" He cried, Changbin holding him close.

"Aish- calm your ass, Felix!" Changbin yelped as Felix whimpered to him, one zombie bothering Felix so much, practically at his side, growling low and yelling.

"Yah! You little- Do you want to fucking die?!" Changbin yelled back, narrowing his eyes as he guided Felix forward into the next hallway, the zombies arching an eyebrow as Changbin hisses at them.

"I told you to stay close to me since you're a huge ass crybaby!" Changbin lectured, dragging Felix forward further into the hallway, practically rushing past the next area of clowns, slowing down in the next hallway. "Aigoo, you try too hard to impress me," Changbin hisses, turning around to face Felix, the younger's eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, lips into a frown. Changbin rolls his eyes, finally letting go of Felix's hand, the younger staring at Changbin, a pout on his lips. "If you cry right now, go ahead, make it quick," Changbin crossed his arms.

Felix's pout seemed to deepen, puppy eyes pleading to Changbin as the older scoffs, shaking his head. 

“Omo- Are you actually going to cry?” Changbin leans in, shaking his head. “You serious, Yongbok? I can’t keep taking care of you forever!” He slaps the Australian’s cheek lightly, heaving his eyebrows together. “Yah, don’t cry. You’re trying to get another ice cream cone from me aren’t you? Aish!” He scratches his head, hands on his hips. Felix almost felt bad for wanting to cry, as unlike Changbin, he hated scary things. He was the  _woolbo_  out of his siblings, and they were all girls, which tried to say something to Felix, but he mostly ignored it.

His father tried to get him out of the habit of staying inside, dancing and drawing and finally see the sun! Be manly, grow up to be the tough Australian he’s expected to be. But of course, he fell ill before he achieved any.

“Fine, I’ll get you ice cream again, fat-ass,” Changbin huffed at him, taking hold of his hand. “Stop crying, and don’t scream into my ear again, got it?”

“But hyung, I didn’t even cry,” Felix piped up.

“You looked like you were about to break down for fuck’s sake!” Changbin yelled, hitting Felix’s shoulder, the younger yelping, Changbin was about to insult the younger until a group of people entered the hallway, the two pressing themselves into the wall to let them pass. They bow and smile awkwardly, caught fighting in the hallway of all things- Changbin sighing as they finally entering the next room, turning back to a red Felix, tanned face barely lit by the soft lighting above.

“Yah, stop trying to act cute to get things out of me,” Changbin hisses.

Now, Felix  _can_  overthink this but- Mother of God- did Changbin just tell Felix to stop asking for shit because apparently, being cute is working on him??? Felix wanted to squeal- not in a good way- in a-  _surprised_  way, he guessed. Who would’ve thought Changbin would lowkey expose himself in a haunted house?

Felix was sure he was hallucinating, considering how Changbin’s cheeks seemed to settle in a light pink, just visible in the minimal light. Felix is  _sure_  he ate some suspicious mushrooms. This just wasn’t real! Felix thought as he heard screams coming from the next and latest rooms.

But, as his mind was in dreamland over here, Changbin had already dragged the Australian to the next room- which was Serial Killer themed. Sound effects of chainsaws  _eventually_ broke Felix out of his trance, Changbin laughing as he and Felix  _run_  through the area, serial killers behind them,  _romantic_ , Felix knows.

By the end of the last area, they enter one last hallway, Felix crying tears of happiness and sending grateful prayers to God as they recognize the exit door lit by a soft red glow.

Felix runs ahead, Changbin walking behind as he had enough taking care of the blonde child and as a last punch in the gut- see there was a black curtain near the entrance in the left wall, and maybe a sudden happiness blinded Felix or it was just too dark, but anyway- a pig-masked man jumps from the curtain, knife in hand and-

Felix punched him in the face, screaming  _“Ah, hell no!”_

**\---**

Felix sat slouched on the bench. Unknown with what he should do with his hands, he shoves them between his thighs, lips pressed together. He's trying to avoid stares from the people who had seen him exit the haunted house.

He's so stupid! Felix questions  _why_  he considers these things, at the worst moment, to the worst people.

He just hopes the guy is okay. He didn't even punch that hard! And- and It's totally his fault for trying to be a sneaky bitch and pulling off one last scare! C'mon, when you see the exit sign, it's kind of a dick move to pull off something like that- aish- this guy is making Felix stressed, he needs some tea in his life.

Felix perks up as Changbin sits next to him, facing the other way, leaning back on his hands as he shuts his eyes in a long sigh.

"You're stupid," Changbin mutters out, Felix frowning, nodding.

"Hyung, is he... Is everything okay now?" Felix brought his eyebrows together, a breath caught in his throat as Changbin cracked open an eye, glaring small at the younger.

"You know, you just  _had_ to punch an asshole didn't you? This guy seriously thought about suing you because his job doesn't cover any harm brought on him- well it ain't our fault that you picked such a shitty job, dipshit!" Changbin scowled, biting the acid off his tongue. "And you!" Felix jumped as Changbin turned to him, eyes burning red, much more menacing behind his dark bangs. "I even asked you when you wanted to go on this date:  _are you sure it would be fine if we go to a haunted house, you're not exactly tough in any way-_  you said yes, I thought you could handle it, but you ended up screaming in the first area, almost  _crying_  in the second, punching a guy in the hallway- AISH! Goddamnit!" He yells, Felix hanging his head as Changbin sighs again, pulling his hair in a frustrated groan. "I bet you didn't even understand what I said- fuck... I probably need to write everything down for you to fucking understand... But even then you probably wouldn't understand  _that_  either, you-"

Changbin seemed to not care that people were watching them, but Felix- Felix was dying, on the verge of tears. Changbin had a point. While he didn't understand a lot of what he said, Felix got the gist of it, and it was just  _eating_  away at him from the inside. At a snail's pace, and- Ugh, Felix fucked up.

Felix sniffs, playing with his fingers lightly as he turns away from Changbin.

He felt bad because he knew Changbin was trying his best with him, making him feel better from time to time, protecting him, helping him up, and for what? To learn that Felix was lying to him all along? To find out that Felix wasn't really his friend or boyfriend or  _whatever_ , that he's just a lying son of a bitch.

Felix thought about ending it as soon as he can cause, really. what could they both earn from this? Changbin: nothing, and while, yes, Felix is earning two million won, the whole guilt and the rumors would ruin him.

Is this was Chenle thinks of fun?

Ruining people's lives- or maybe punishing those who are morally incorrect who would choose money out of everything.

Felix glanced up as a hand held a wrapped popsicle stick above his lap, following the hand to see Changbin, though refusing to look at Felix.

He said nothing, glaring off to something obscure before he glances to Felix.

"You better take it or I chuck it in the trash can," he growls, Felix tentatively reaching for the popsicle.

"Thank you, hyung..." But he still felt bad.

Changbin stands, and Felix almost panicked, eyes wide and pleading as Changbin still didn't look at him.

"Just don't cry."

 


	11. -Lee Felix Dying, As Seo Changbin Asks Him Out First-

Right, the water had stopped working...

Felix opens a water bottle from the fridge, heading to the bathroom to start- well- at least half of his morning routine- he'll just skip the shower today.

The water had suddenly deactivated last night. While Felix thought it was just a plumbing issue, he remembered Kang Seulgi had threatened to cut his waterline two weeks ago. Now,  _no_ , she wouldn't do that as it's quite illegal, and- Felix knows her, she isn't  _that_  petty. Felix had just forgotten to pay his water bills to the overwhelming fact that of recent got fired from one of his jobs, not being able to get his paycheck. Now he's living on student debts and one paycheck, great.

And considering the eviction letters, he's received two weeks ago...

Now, the notice said thirty days, he's getting a paycheck this week, but even so, with his current money and his upcoming paycheck,  _impossible_  pay off his debt. He'll need at least one more month.

He can't consult Chan about this either. The man is already working his ass off, harder than Felix, and he just  _can't_  add another list of problems to his friend. He just can't, and he'll feel guilty for even staying there. He'll feel guilty for staying anywhere.

He can't take any more loans, he's already had too much, to begin with.

**\---**

"Yah, you're not listening again," Changbin snaps in front of Felix, the younger perking up from his hand, eyebrows raised. "I feel like these lessons are useless, as you seem to never listen."

"Sorry hyung I'm just..." Felix frowns, looking off to the side again. "Thinking."

"What, expecting to ask me out on another date?" Changbin chuckles, Felix smiling at him small.

"Maybe," Felix rolls his eyes. He's got to say, the two got closer over the course of the week, Felix having asked Changbin out on five more dates. He promises to listen to his lessons if Changbin agrees, and it works,  _sometimes._ Besides, Changbin doesn't expect to hold a grudge on Felix.

Speaking of the dates, Felix learned to enjoy himself, along with Changbin, considering that they were just two friends hanging out. It was fun- Oh! He's learned something as well. He's learned that, while Changbin doesn't smile much, his smiles are quite contagious and- his aegyo was something to die for. Felix only saw it once, when he pleaded Changbin to do aegyo in front of Chan.

The two died that day, Jisung having to hold Changbin back from stabbing Chan.

But Changbin did it anyway when they were alone together.

He was... good at it, to say the least, considering how the guy in real life is an emo middle schooler.

Felix still hasn't figured out anything Changbin dislikes, besides cleaning the dishes but is that what their next date will be? Washing dishes? The epitome of romance right here!

"Let's go to the movies today," Changbin hummed, Felix's eyes going wide, lips quirking into a bright smile. Changbin only arched an eyebrow, hesitant to return looking over Felix's Korean essay.

"No fucking way! Seo Changbin- the one who at last asks to go somewhere!" Felix gasps dramatically, leaning forward, chin tucked between his hands as he smiles at the older. A deep hum rumbled in his throat, eyes sparkling. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"You choose."

"The new Spiderman movie!" Felix shot up, smile widening, sparkles intensifying. Changbin grimaces at him, motioning him to sit back down. But Felix shakes his head, sighing as he reaches over, patting Changbin's cheek as he settles his chin on his hand. "But- ah- I have work later. Johnny wants me to stay later since Kai is going out with his girlfriend today so..."

Changbin perks up, taking hold of Felix's hand on his cheek, face dusted in a light pink.

"Yah! I've already asked  _you_ on a date and this is how you reject me?! How many time's have I rejected you, Yongbok?" Changbin frowns, Felix chuckling.

"Four- I think," Felix answer with a low hum, shaking his head. "But I don't want to make Johnny feel bad. Kai and I are both going on dates and what does he have? Dogs, cats and lots of fur."

"Fuck Johnny!" Changbin pouts,  _fucking pouts!_  Ah, Changbin might be the death of Felix one day. Felix smiles, Changbin hissing at him. "I thought you'd rather hang out with me than Johnny!"

"But I need that paycheck Binnie," Felix nods. "Like really need them."

"How about after work? I don't think the groomers are open  _that_  late."

"I'll think about it," Felix smiles, Changbin huffing, rolling his eyes and yanking his head away from Felix's hand. The younger only bubbles, teasing the older as he scoffs and returns to the essay.  

**\---**

Felix hums scrubbing the excited pug, yelping as it shakes, trying to lather saliva at Felix's face.

"How's Obang?" Johnny asks, holding a shivering puppy in his arms.

"Almost done," Felix takes the pug onto a countertop, turning on the hairdryer. "Yo, I can leave after this right?"

"Depends if another customer walks in," Johnny laughs as he grooms Hongsam.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Felix sighs exasperatedly.

"Noooo!" Johnny whines. "I don't want to be alone Felix! I don't want to close up shop alone! You and Kai are with me when I close up shop- I can't deal with the emotional stress!" Johnny fake cried, wailing, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Felix ended up agreeing, even though he had an hour or two left, and Changbin was waiting for that date. However, Felix would  _love_  to get off work early.

Obang finished first, and because they only had one hairdryer, Johnny had to wait with the hyperactive puppy shake and try to dry itself against Johnny's apron.

Felix meets Kim Hanbin outside in the front foyer, handing him Obang as the older smiles wide and thanks Felix.

"Thank you so much, come again!" Felix bows, smiling at the dog and Hanbin as they walk out content, Obang trotting out first, followed by his owner. Re, this is the most satisfying part of Felix's job, which makes it worth it all.

Felix would be heartbroken if he's dismissed, but then again, Johnny wouldn't do that. And Felix wouldn't take advantage of their friendship either. He expects hard work will pay off, and while Felix will have to quit one way or another for his dream job, he wants to enjoy the present as much as he can.

Enjoy the dogs trying to bite his hands, enjoy the cats trying to scratch him, enjoy the awful stenches from their fur as owners are too fucking lazy to give them showers- even enjoy the rabid beasts he calls chihuahuas trying to growl and bite Felix.

Enjoy when a dog's released and chases Felix throughout the shop, yelling for Kai to help him, the older  _eventually_  helping him after an hour or two.

"Yo," A girl enters the shop, smiling and waving to Felix. "What's up, Felix?"

"Nothing much," Felix reaches over, giving Hwang Yeji a handshake the two made after the girl goes to get Hongsam groomed every once a month. They've been casual friends ever since Felix started working as a groomer, remembering when the customers were slow and Yeji would stay for hours on end just talking to Felix and Kai, leaving all the work to Johnny. That's how they met, now that he recalls.

"You waiting for your shift to end?" She smiles. "Why, waiting for something?"

"You could say that," Felix giggles, Yeji arching an eyebrow.

"Ooh- Who is she?" Yeji leaned forward, wiggling her eyebrows, Felix shaking his head with a short laugh.

"It's not what you think-"

"Where y’all going?"

"Movie theaters," Felix smiled wide.

Before she could ask, the bell above the door jingles, Felix turning as Johnny calls for him. He returns to the room with Hongsam in his arms, Yeji squealing as the puppy wags his tail frantically.

"Aw! Felix!" She smiles at him, bowing at the younger.

"Thank you so much- here-" she reaches into her pocket, pulling out about 23 thousand won, Felix's jaw dropping at the big tip.

"No- no- I can't do that- I-"

"Aish, just shut up and take it," She shoves the money into his hand, patting his cheek lightly. "Use it well Yongbok."

Felix smiles, laughing slightly as he bows to Yeji.

"Yo! Yeji, what 'bout me?!" Johnny holds out his arms, wiping his arms with a rag. "I did most of the work!"

Yeji looks off to the side, smiling awkwardly before leaving, pushing past the door.

"Who was that? She's nice." Felix jumps as he recognizes the black-haired man leaning against the countertop.

"Ah hyung! You're here!" Felix's eyebrows shot up, smiling at the older who smiled back.

"Jikseu, is this-" Johnny points to Changbin with raised eyebrows, laughing. "Holy shit it's Changbin- wait- you're leaving me too?! Felix!" Johnny exclaims in English. "What the fuck dude?!"

Felix unties his apron, hanging it on a hook as he waves to Johnny, unrolling his pastel pink uniform's sleeves.

"Seo Changbin! C'mon, man! You can't just take away Felix during his work!" Johnny exclaims. Changbin huffs, leaning over to Johnny as Felix waves at him, walking out the shop.

"Go get yourself a date, ahjussi," he smiles smug, Johnny staring at him wide-eyed as Changbin walks out, meeting Felix with a smile. 


	12. -Lee Felix, Receiving a New Dilemma from Seo Changbin-

Felix jumps in his seat as he smiles up at Changbin, a container of popcorn in his hands, bringing the buttered snacks to Changbin’s lips, feeding him from time to time as they waited through the movie trailers.

“Lix.” Felix hums, nodding. “Do you enjoy hanging out with me?” Changbin questions, Felix humming with a small nod, not really listening, gaze fixed on the movie trailers. “Do you really?”

“Of course, love. I don’t hate you,” Felix sneered, Changbin rolling his eyes with a small scoff. The taller continues feeding Changbin popcorn, whipping his body towards him, eyebrows furrowed, popcorn stuffed in his cheeks, still unchewed.

“Did you just-“ Felix hesitantly chews the popcorn. “Did you just call me... Lix...?”

Changbin arched an eyebrow, nodding. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Felix hesitates, but shakes his head, returning to the movie screen.

He hears giggling behind him and- he’s sure the movie hasn’t started yet, and there were no funny movie trailers- and so turning his head, he recognizes seven boys behind them, all munching on popcorn.

Seungmin sat at the far left, followed by Jeongin, Hyunjin,  _Jisung,_ Minho, Chan, and Woojin, who smiled and waved at Felix

Jisung had already started talking, Hyunjin punching his thigh as he let out a rather loud yelp, the other six boys shushing him.

Seungmin was on his phone, Jeongin talking to him about all the avengers and who was his favorite, almost weeping when he mentions Thor.

Chan gave Felix finger guns, clicking his tongue as Minho- despite all  _this_  happening around him, kept his eyes on the movie screen, eating his fair share of popcorn.

“What are you guys doing here?” Felix questioned, Changbin turning around.

“Can’t you see  _Lix_?” Chan smiled, eyebrows shooting up. “We’re watching the new Spider-Man movie, dude!”

“But... how d'you know we were here?” Felix frowned.

“What? No, we didn’t know you were here! We just followed Chan,” Jeongin pointed to the older Australian, gawking back at a smug Jeongin.

“Brat! Why blame me?!” The other boys shushed him, Changbin sighing. He puts a hand on Felix’s back, bringing him down so he doesn’t fall off the chair.

“As long as they don’t bother us, we’ll be fine,” he mutters, Felix shaking his head.

“That’s  _if_  they don’t bother us. I mean- Jisung is sitting next to Hyunjin for crying out loud!” He exclaims, Changbin’s eyes popping wide open, whipping his body towards them.

“Yah! If any of you talk during this movie, I’ll shove a foot up all your asses. Over one person talking I’ll make you sure to hunt you all down and slit all your goddamn throats,” he especially glares at Jisung and Hyunjin who paled, nervous laughter stuttering out their lips.

“Changbin, what got your panties in a twist?” Seungmin snickers, the older flaring at him. 

“He’s just... really passionate about Spider-Man-“ It was Felix’s turn to bring the older down so he doesn’t fall forward, bringing his index across his neck as he makes eye contact with every single one of them.

“You didn’t have to do that, they’re our friends,” Felix mumbled, a pout on his lips as Changbin stared at him.

Changbin wanted to say something, Felix could see how he opened his mouth before shutting it, shaking his head as he pets Felix’s blonde hair. Fucking  _pets_  it- and Felix couldn’t help but blush. How could he not? A person was so close to him in a dark movie theater, so close that he pet his hair, so gentle despite that little outburst at the group behind them, asking if Felix enjoys his time with him- which he  _does_ , but not in a way Changbin would think.

Either way, Felix ignores it for now, especially that the movie started.

Despite the movie Felix has so desperately wanted to see but because of money problems, couldn’t, he still couldn’t focus on the movie. The creeping notion that Changbin was off today.

How throughout the movie, Changbin had snuck an arm around his shoulder- and Felix lets it happen as this particular scene when- oh- spoilers.

It was just very cool, Felix didn’t wanna miss it.

And how- when Changbin lifts the armrest so they hand nothing between them- he pulls the younger closer to him, shoulder to shoulder- and at this moment Felix short-circuited. His body was overheating, and when glanced up Changbin to ask what was going on, the guy didn’t even turn back to him, gaze on the movie.

Felix just lets it happen, but he guessed it was comfortable to have someone to rest on.

He could hear giggling behind them, could hear whispering and gossip and a shutter and click of a phone camera as the boys all seemed to go on panic mode and hit and insult and shush Jisung.

Felix just lets it happen; content with the moment as is. 

**\---**

“I’ll walk you home,” Changbin hums as they exit the building, the sun already having set, leaving them under the faint glow of the crescent moon and an even brighter hum of the street lights.

“You don’t have to-“

“Yeah! Changbin you’re so nice to our friend Felix, good on ya bro!” He held out a fist for Changbin to take, but rolling his eyes, he looked away. “Just accept it, mate, you won’t get another chance like this!”

Felix furrows his eyebrows at Chan between them, mouthing something like “ _why_?” Chan muttering something through his teeth.

“Cause your hyung says so! Go get em, tiger!” He returns to the group of boys behind them, all silently cheering as Felix turns to them, frown on his lips.

Jisung turned on his phone, showing Felix the not so subtle picture he had taken of the two, Felix’s head on Changbin’s shoulder, an arm around him- Felix turned back, face red and coughing, choking on his own spit.

“You okay?” Changbin inquired, Felix nodding as he continues walking, taking hold of Changbin’s wrist to get away from their immature friends.

They walk towards Felix’s apartment, silently and  _awkwardly_. It was as if a schism had happened between them.

Felix didn’t know if Changbin had wanted to hold his hand, or if- why was he so off today? Is something wrong? Did he find out about the bet? Did he consume a love potion?

They neared Felix’s apartment and he found himself walking faster as- holy shit she knows where this was going- Changbin calling his name behind him.

At the front of the apartment, Felix turned around as Changbin held his shoulder, meeting the older’s dark eyes that seemed softer as they were in him.

“Felix,” Changbin mutters, moving his hand to Felix’s cheeks. “Yah, listen to me.” He said slowly, Felix’s eyes wide and nodding. “I had fun today, I hope you can agree with me on that. Even if you make me want to pull out my hair, I had fun in every single one of our dates and- aish- we’ve had like eight now. Shouldn’t we- shouldn’t we...” leaning closer and closer, Changbin pressed his lips to Felix’s, the younger’s eyes wide and panicked opposed to Changbin’s screwed eyelids.

It was a soft and awkward and nervous kiss- weird for Felix as this was his first kiss- from a  _guy_  and he’s never thought of himself as anything but straight and- this was just too much- too much for Felix as Changbin pulls away, Felix shaking his head.

Changbin sighs, but nods, hands falling to Felix’s arms, squeezing them lightly.

“Then you sleep well. See you tomorrow morning?”

“I’m sorry- hyung-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Changbin pushed the blonde locks out of Felix’s eyes, smiling small. “I had just thought you felt the same way considering... ah, nevermind. See you, Felix,” Changbin pets his hair, waves before walking away, leaving Felix alone under the buzzing lamp above his apartment gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6's new album made me sad- seriously these talented bois just cannot make a bad song


	13. -Lee Felix, Taking a Step Forward- Multiple Steps Back-

Goddamn Changbin giving Felix insomnia that night.

Maybe because he was just hungry, and it was bothering him or maybe he was thirsty- he didn't know. However, this was an added problem on his back.

Felix cursed Changbin for giving him another thing to think about besides his water problem, his eviction by the end of the week, his money problems, his debts, his mother, his sisters, Chan- Jesus Christ, he has more problems than the average college kid.

He's not considering about talking to Chan about it because the man has already done so much for Felix it was unbelievable. The man helps- or used to help with Felix's Korean, stayed by his side when he first came to America, helped with Felix's first job as a groomer, introduced him to a lot of his friends now. Really, Felix didn't want anymore hell from him as the guilt would just override him.

Picking up his phone as he rolls to the side, he takes care of the current problem.

**<                                                                         Jingjingie **😣😰☠️🔻

**Monday**  1:41 AM

_Hyung_

_Can we talk?_

Go ahead.

_I'm sorry I turned you down_  
_earlier, I didn't know what_  
_else to do_

I told u not to worry about   
it

_And I really wanted to ask_

Really, I'm fine 

_Why did you kiss me?_  
**Delivered**

 

Felix shuts his phone groaning into his pillow, hitting the side of his head with the screen.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Felix whines, turning on his phone,  dreading what's to come.

<                                                                               **Jingjingie** 😣😰☠️🔻

I thought because u  
asked me out on a date that  
you wanted to be my boyfriend.

I agreed anyway because I   
wanted u to leave me   
alone

But when we went on more   
and more dates, I said to   
Myself

This isn't so bad.

I wanted to give us a try too

Sorry, I thought wrong.  


Felix groaned, rolling to his other side as he slaps at his cheek.

"Seo Changbin, why do this to me?" Felix sighed.

**<                                                                          Jingjingie **😣😰☠️🔻

_Hyung no_

_I was just_

_I was just so afraid because_  
_this is my first time thinking_  
_About all this_

_I_

_Haven't really dated a guy_  
_before_

Wait

???

You haven't???

_No_

_And_

_I didn't think for me was the_  
_right time to have a boyfriend_

Then how about this?

We still go on dates

But we're not actually dating

We just enjoy ourselves

I'll wait for you Lix

I'll be patient until you return  
my feelings and when you   
think the time is right

"That's what I've been doing Binnie!" Felix sighed exasperatedly, quickly typing in an answer.

**<                                                                               Jingjingie **😣😰☠️🔻

_I guess_?

_I mean_

_Wouldn't that be much_  
_trouble for you?_

I've already gone so much   
for you, it's a little too late   
for that lmao

Tbh, I care for you Lix

And I don't want to do  
anything you're   
uncomfortable with  


Felix shut off his phone, heart pounding in his ears as he blows out a puff of hair. He keeps his phone to his chest, staring up at the ceiling, frowning.

He guessed it somewhat solved the problem, Changbin having found hope, they could still go in dates. Which begs the question- Holy fucking shit Changbin actually fell in love with him.

Felix rolls around in his bed, sighing.

Seo mother. Fucking. Changbin.

Is in fucking love with him!!!

Ah, another problem solved, only to be replaced.

Thanks, God.

Just kidding, I love you God, please don't get offended, Felix thought, shaking his head.

**\---**

"I don't understand Chris! This bitch fell in love with me and I just- Aish!" Felix groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow. He actually liked you I-" Chan clears his throat from the other side of the call. "-I don't know what to say in this one..."

"Oh, now you got nothin' to say!" Felix hisses, gently placing his bamboo plants in a box, placing his family photos, posters and a picture with Chan along with them. "Yesterday, you and your little posse were practically encouraging us to fuck! Seriously, dude! Not cool!"

"It was supposed to be light-hearted fun! We just wanted to see if there really was something more to this enigma, Seo Changbin."

"Yeah Felix hyung, we're really sorry if we made you uncomfortable," Jeongin piped in from the call, Felix rolling his eyes. He knows he can't stay mad at his best friend and his son forever. Minho didn't even do shit, Seungmin too focused and enthralled by the movie. Jisung and Hyunjin... They get a pass... he guessed.

Woojin was just their adult supervisor.

"Whatever," Felix mumbled, still somewhat bitter. "You can keep it to yourself brace face."

Chan gasps, Jeongin fake crying as footsteps ran from the call.

"Felix! That was uncalled for!" Chan scolds. "Jeongin was just trying to be helpful!"

"How  _dare_  you say that to me?" Jeongin yelled from the background, Felix smiling small at the little skit they pulled off.

They always understood how to make him smile.

Felix opens his closet, going through a few boxes he never got around to unpack- yes he's been living in the apartment for two years- throwing away most of its contents as he now needs to live a minimalist life if he's getting evicted in a few days.

"Jikseu, what are you doing? Don't you have work?" Chan questions.

"Johnny cancelled it. He said he's salty over what happened yesterday- apparently Changbin said something to him that made him contemplate his life? I don't know," Felix shrugged. "If you ask me, he's just petty I got a date."

"Chan Hyung, why is Felix hyung so heartless today?" Jeongin asks.

"He's got a lot on his mind- yah, so what are you doing right now then? Wanna come over to get your mind off things?" Felix heard as he enters the bathroom.

"No, spring cleaning," Felix yelled, throwing away most of his bathroom supplies.

"Spring? It's Fall-"

"Felix hyung you want us to help?"

"No!" Felix yelled back, sighing. "I just don't need any help-"

"Sheesh, cold-hearted..." Jeongin mumbled.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Felix picks up his phone, hanging before Chan and Jeongin could say anything.

With a sigh, Felix looks around his apartment, his room mostly cleaned out besides the bed he must leave behind. The bathroom almost done, kitchen he'll leave everything behind also except for one pan, the same goes for the living room.

Really, all Felix had were his clothes, his potted plants, his phone, charger, laptop, backpack, textbooks and mandatory bathroom supplies such as toothpaste and his toothbrush and a towel. He also brought his koala plush that Chan bought him when he first came from Australia, something so close to his heart from a friend who's always been there.

Laying on the floor, he sighs, staring up at the ceiling.

So this was it, huh?

Being kicked out of his apartment, with nothing but clothes and things he needs for school. Of course, he'll have to look for a place to stay- Chan not on the list and instead on a separate piece of paper and  _burned_  with its ashes locked in a different box.

He has many options as:

Han Jisung, Kim Woojin, Yang Jeongin, Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho and... Seo Changbin.

Jisung and Minho practically live together and Felix doesn't want to become another idiot to take care of for Minho.

Hyunjin and Seungmin live in the college dorms.

Jeongin still lives with his parents.

Which leaves Woojin and Changbin.

Pulling out his phone, he presses on Woojin's number, bringing the device to his ear.

Hopefully, Woojin isn't busy today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDJNISNRINJSJ PENTAGON'S NEW SONG IS SO GOOD 
> 
> -Ly <3


	14. -Lee Felix, Receiving a Solution from Seo Changbin-

Felix knocks on the door, fidgeting with his hands, grip on his luggage bag tight as he hears footsteps approaching the door.

He should've called him earlier that day to let him know Felix was coming but- well, he  _tried_  calling him but it just went to voicemail.

"This is a bad idea," Felix mumbled to him, trying to scramble away before the door could open.

"Lix?" A rough voice asked behind him, Felix sighing as he slowly turned around.

"Hi..." he meets the older's eyes, full of worry and questions as he looks over Felix's things.

"What are you doing here, it's late-"

"Changbin Hyung..." Felix returns to the doorstep sighing as he glances down, too ashamed to even utter his excuses. He's really taking advantage of him now, considering how a.) he's making this guy feel great for a couple months before he finds out that he was being lied to and b, his love interest shows up at his doorstep in the middle of the night with all his things with the purpose of- "I- I- I got evicted..."

Changbin's eyes widened, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, Felix shaking his head.

"I was too busy."

Felix stayed quiet pressing his lips together.

"Hyung... If you... I- Is it alright if I could stay at your place for the time being? I promise to help you with rent as much as I can, and I'll leave as soon as possible when I get another job or two- and I'll cook dinner! I know I how to cook and I'll even clean and-"

"Lix first of all, calm down, here-" He moves aside, helping Felix inside. "Sit on the couch, hold on-" Shutting the door behind him, Felix sits on the couch in the small living room, the older rummaging through his fridge. He returns seconds later, a popsicle in hand, hurriedly giving it to Felix before standing in front of him, hands in his pockets, leaning back and forth on his heels. 

"Hyung- if you're giving me ice cream so I won't cry..." The younger mumbles low, staring at the treat before looking away, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Then... I wouldn't like your answer, right?"

"What?!" Changbin panicked, crouching in front of Felix with a gentle hand on his knee. "No- no! I just thought the popsicle would make you feel better."

"Ha- you're too kind..." Felix smiles small at him.

"Really? Because I remember you wrote more Korean threats directed to me on your paper this morning," Changbin smiled, Felix shaking his head. 

"No really, hyung. Thank you."

Changbin smiles at him, reaching up to pet at the orange hair. "Oh yeah, you can stay Felix. Just don't bring any guys over."

**\---**

Felix glances up as Changbin sits in front of him, haired mussed under his black hat, a deep frown of his lips.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I woke earlier, so I didn't bother you." Felix returns to writing with a small shrug of his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to do that right? You'll get used to me soon enough, and even if you woke me up, I would have to wake up for school anyway," Changbin huffs, Felix letting his shoulders slump.

He felt really guilty. Real fucking guilty...

How could Felix ever compensate to Changbin? Share the two million won? No, that'll make him the biggest douche the school has ever seen. Argh, he can already imagine Changbin asking:  _"Where d'you get this_?" Ouch. Besides, this isn't a heist.

Maybe he could leave now, return to Australia with the minimal money he has and  _try_  to find his parents- probably getting eating by a crocodile on the way or something.

Or maybe he could really date Changbin, suggest that- sure they were boyfriends but... then what? Felix knows he must break his heart anyway, breaking out the  _'Sorry Changbin, I just don't feel the same way. We should break up_ ,' a sad sounding line only for Felix to say it with hidden happiness. He can't date someone he doesn't love forever!

Damn,  _maybe_  he's the asshole! Not Changbin!

"You okay?" The older mutters, Felix's eyes shifting from the laptop to Changbin before he tentatively nods.

"Hyung- I just want to say how thankful I am you're teaching me Korean instead of Chan," Felix began, Changbin arching an eyebrow. "He doesn't really get much sleep anymore and when he does, he has to wake up early the next morning to teach me a language I barely grasp. I appreciate you're doing this, because you really helped him rest, even if it's a few more hours he probably won't use, anyway." Felix perked up, furrowing his eyebrows at Changbin. "And please don't tell him about my current situation."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bother him anymore as much as I do- I just feel real guilty about it, especially if it's Chan. I don't want him to worry about me so much so- if you're willing- please don't tell him." Felix bows slightly, keeping his gaze low and hands on his thighs.

Changbin sighs but nods. Smiling small. "It sounds like you love Chan more than me."

"I do," Felix chuckles, looking up slightly when Changbin clears his throat.

"I- I didn't really ask how last night cause- I- uh- didn't really wanna bother you last night but uhm..." Changbin meets Felix's dark eyes. "How long has your situation been going on?"  
  
"A year, maybe two..." Felix releases a breathless laugh, leaning his head on his shoulder as he glances away. "See, my jobs don't really pay that well... Or job, now..."  
  
"Did you have anyone to go to? To support you, I mean," Changbin murmured.  
  
"Well, of course, all my friends would try to help me but- but I was just- a coward? I didn't really want them to worry 'bout me so much- much more feel guilty for ya know- asking for such a huge favor..."

Felix flinches as he feels a hand on his, wide eyes training from Changbin's hand holding his to the guy himself, a frown of his lips, tired eyes no longer tired and instead focusing on Felix. Focusing on  _him_ , nothing else. "Felix, asking for help doesn't mean you're a coward. Everyone needs help, everyone asks for it. If you don't, that makes  _you_  a coward as you don't trust your friends enough to let them help." And he opens his mouth to say something else, only for a sigh to stumble out, pulling his hand away with a small shake of his head. "I won't tell him.  _But_ , I'm thinking of a proposition." Felix nods, allowing Changbin to smile and take a breath in. "You can pay rent by going on dates with me."

 _Really_ taking advantage of the guy here, Felix.

With an eyebrow arched, Changbin holds out his pinkie, meeting Felix's wide and surprised eyes.

Guilty but happy. He was really thankful he met Changbin. Thankful that he didn't open his eyes that first time, thankful that he fell multiple times for him. Thankful that he sacrificed his dignity just to talk to the guy, thankful that they went on those dates.

Felix wraps his pinkie with Changbin's, the pads of their thumb connecting above in a pinkie promise.

Maybe this was God's will, that he made Felix trip that day because he knew Felix had no one to go to.

**\---**

"Guys it's almost Halloween- How can you  _not_  want to go to Itaewon on Halloween with me?!" Seungmin stood in front of the group, hands held out with a sandwich in one hand, chewing at his lunch.

Jeongin raised his hand until Woojin brought it back down.

"You're too young."

"What?! I'm 18!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and holding out his hands in disbelief.

"And do what? The most you can do is go on a carousel," Woojin scoffs. "And no candy! Your braces are getting taken off a month, you can't ruin it now!"

"Chan hyung?!" Jeongin turns to the curly-haired Korean beside him, the pale man not really listening as he picks at his nails, shrugging. 

"I don't know Woojin hyung, he seems old enough to me."

"I worry for your future children," Woojin sighs, shrugging. "It just depends."

Felix raises his hand, eating some chips he bought from Chenle that morning. "I wanna go."

"Great! One," Seungmin points at Felix, smiling at him.

"I guess. If my boy is going, I'll be going too," Chan raises his hand, the two giving each other smiles and knowing looks. Giving each other finger guns as Chan scoots close to him, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck.

"Two."

Hyunjin raises his hand, Jisung raising his hand right after.

"Nevermind," Hyunjin puts his hand back down, Jisung following suit. "Stop copying me!"

" _Stop copying me!_ " Jisung mocked, Hyunjin ready to punch him in the face if it weren't for Minho raising his hand and Seungmin yelling: "Three, four, five!"

"You sure we wanna bring these two whores?" Minho gestures to the bickering boys beside him. "You know they'll do nothing but step on each other's dicks there-"

"You know, maybe we should just strap them together so they'll get used to each other faster," Felix suggests with a shrug, both Hyunjin and Jisung giving him glares. 

Jeongin whips his head towards the older, staring at Woojin wide-eyed, puppy eyes and a pout on his lips as he bows in front of the older.

"Hyung please!" he cried.

"Aish, just let the kid go! I'll take care of him," Chan waves a dismissing hand, Woojin arching an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Woojin exclaims, head whipping towards Changbin who had stayed quiet all this time, eyes on his phone and not really paying attention to the conversation. Really, he forgot why he was even here. To hang out with his friends? "You! Take care of Jeongin."

"Aren't you going?" Changbin arches an eyebrow. "How do you even know  _I'm_ going?"

"I don't trust myself with that large crowd in Itaewon," Woojin sighs.

"Cool. I'm not going."

Changbin meets Felix's pleading eyes from the other side of the group, subtle hands brought together in a small beg.

"Aish, fine. I'll go..." He grumbles, rolling his eyes as Chan gives Felix a teasing punch to the shoulder.

"Yes! Eight! Fuck yeah!" Seungmin cheered, Woojin throwing an empty water bottle at the younger as he points at a petty Jeongin. "The weekend's tomorrow! I know this nearby Halloween store, I'll send the address to everyone- Don't you dare dip on the rest of us!"

 


	15. -Lee Felix and the Halloween Costume Contest!-

"We should have partners for costume hunting," Jisung had recommended a few minutes prior. Outside a Halloween store, the group gathered around Woojin's phone the eldest entering all their names in an online spinner, clicking the button.

Everyone anticipated on their partners, especially Hyunjin and Jisung who had this similar tension between them, glaring at each other. Really, everyone besides Minho wondered why invite one if the other was coming. They hated each other's guts, which would turn violent and Jisung  _loved_ to tease and mock the older.

Felix didn't have a preferred partner as he was comfortable with all of them, but glancing to Changbin who was right next to Woojin, tilting his head slightly to see the screen, he grew a very slight, quite slim preference.  _Very_  slim.

"Okay, the first group is-," Woojin said. "Chan. Minho. and. Me."

"Oh, thank God!" Minho gasped out, holding his chest as he runs to hug Chan, the two skipping and circling each other. Guess he  _really_  didn't want to be with Jisung and Hyunjin.

"Next is Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix-"

The three youngest cheered, running to each other and already bickering who could try on a costume first.

"Which leaves Hyunjin, Jisung, and... Changbin..."

Jisung dramatically falls to the floor, Changbin staring off in a miserable gaze at something obscure in front of him, Hyunjin yelling out a  _really_  loud "FUCK!" as a child and her mother exited the store.

Excited, and hopefully leaving before the upcoming turmoil to ensue between Hyunjin, Jisung, and Changbin-  _mostly_ Hyunjin and Jisung- the other two groups enter the store, splitting up to different sections.

Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin sift through a random aisle of costumes, picking out a few for themselves before rushing to the changing rooms.

The first Felix tried out was a koala onesie, turning around in the mirror as he bounces up and down excitedly.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Seungmin called out from the room next to Felix's Jeongin and the Australian both replying a cheerful yes. "One, two, three!"

The three walks out, doubling over at their choices.

Jeongin wore a rather long dress, sleeves ending at mid-length but with frills decorating the ends. The kid was on his tippy toes, suggesting heels, a glimmering crown in his hair and he twirls and bows to the other two.

Seungmin wore a demon costume, all black with a horn headband on his head, a demonic fox-like mask hanging from his neck- however with a small twist. Turning around, he had a hot pink tail he found on the floor tied to his hip, the two falling to the floor in breathless laughter, holding their sides and hitting the cold tiles.

"Yo, y'all so  _loud_!" Chan exclaimed as he, Woojin and Minho enter, seeing Seungmin with the hot pink tail and all.

The three return to their booths- after they calmed down enough- changing to their next costumes.

They had all chose a scary costume just to try it out, even though Felix had some sort of trouble walking past the masks as he felt as if they were staring him- and not trusting his friends to not sneak up on him and scare the living shit out of him. He ended taking one anyway, yanking the nearest one he could find. He couldn't really find a costume, deciding to just go with Changbin's hoodie he retrieved after tracking the older down across the whole store and a small prop, a gun, and a bloodied knife. Felix puts on the smiling mask- almost clown-like but not really, as it only had a red nose and red lipstick. 

Pulling on a hood, he waiting for Seungmin's countdown as he gently kicks open the door, the hinges creaking as Jisung- who had been standing in front, leaning against Woojin, began to stagger back, eyes widening, stuttering out broken words of "Ooh- Ooh- ooh-"

"Felix, that's you right?!" Jisung questions, peeking from behind Woojin. Felix kept his head down, tilting it to the side before bringing the fake gun to his head and acting as if he just pulled the trigger, staggering from side to side before he chases Jisung who screamed and squeezed past the others, the rest of the group bursting into laughter, including Felix.

"Sorry, Hyung," Felix laughed, lifting his mask smiling wide, returning to the front of his booth.

"Lix, that was fantastic," Changbin perks up, everyone teasing and mocking him for praising Felix, the dark-haired rapper telling them to shut the fuck up.

"I agree, it looked really fucking good," Minho wraps an arm around Jisung, who pushed him away with a glare and a huff. "You should wear it, give Jisung a heart attack too, while you're at it."

"Yah- Yah! You shouldn't do that to your hyung, you little- Yah! Stop laughing!" He points to the group who doubled over.

"Okay, next- Seungmin-" Chan tried to stifle his laughter, Jisung scowling as he hunches over, crossing his arms.

Seungmin wore a zombie costume, leaning onto one side, his other hand lifted slightly, making groaning noises as he approached Jisung, the other throwing Felix's fake prop at him as the group laughed again, Seungmin and Jisung getting involved in a chase. They eventually stop, breathless from laughing as they turn to Jeongin.

Jeongin, their little maknae, wore a torn costume of black gloves, torn bloody overalls and a dirty bloody tee under with a pig mask covering his face.

The mask slightly muffled Jeongin's squeaky voice, and even with the scary attire, the youngest  _somehow still_  pulled off being cute, leaning on one foot to another, playing with his gloved fingers. "I- I thought that because I look too cute, I can't show my face or I can't be scary."

The next and final round of costumes were nothing special, Jeongin wearing a rather red fancy hanbok, conjoining his hands together as he spins around, the group ooh and ahh-ing.

"Hyung! Match with me!" Jeongin skips to Hyunjin, taking hold of his hands as he jumps around. With a smile, Hyunjin agrees, never able to resist that cute smile, those narrowed innocent eyes- aish, this brat gets whatever he wants.

Seungmin wore a simple blue hanbok, quite unsure at what it was. It was a pass from all of them.

Felix wore a lumberjack outfit with a headband, a red cardigan and baggy pants with an ax.

"Welcome to the Halloween costume pageant! I'm your MC Han and I would like to welcome our contestants Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix-" The group bursts into laughter. "We would like to go up to our sweet, cute maknae first-" he wraps an arm around the younger, bringing an imaginary microphone to his lips.

"Hello!" Jeongin bowed flashing his braces and waving, the group bursting into awes.

"How many votes for the first, second, and third costume? One, two, three, four- Sold! The first costume wins!" The group cheers, clapping as Jisung moves on to Seungmin.

"We have Kim Seungmin- and first, second, third costume? It seems like the first one wins! Yeah!" They all clap, laughing as Seungmin bows, taking the imaginary microphone from Jisung's hands.

" _Ah,_  eomma, if you're watching- Your son has made it!!!" He waves, clapping as a laughing Jisung stumbles to Felix.

"And our Aussie Angel, Felix! Say hello, Felix."

"Hello, my name is Lee Felix, please take care of me well," Felix bows, the group fighting over the blushing deep-voiced Australian. Felix glimpsing Changbin smiling wide at him. Hyunjin trying to shake his shoulder as he only crosses his arms, hopelessly in love with the taller Australian. Felix sticks his tongue out at the guy, making a teasing face as Changbin scrunches his nose, lips into a thin smile- yelping as Hyunjin hits the back of his head.

"First, second, or third costume- Go! Alright- Ha, you guys are cruel- Second costume it is!" Jisung claps. "And that concludes our first round of contestants. As they change, let's bring in our next round, Chan, Woojin and Minho, after this short message!"

The three youngest return to their booths as the three oldest change into their costumes. The youngest return the costumes that sadly didn't win, running back to the changing rooms just in time for the showing of the first costumes.

Chan was out first, the  _whole_  group of eight college boys  _screaming_ as Chan, who was in a Gorilla suit came running out, skipping from one side to another, making  _loud-ass_  grunting noises.

Woojin came out with a black suit with white thin stripes, a red fake rose on his breast pocket, a black undershirt with a white tie, a fedora with similar colors and a black thin trench coat loosely on his shoulders as he held a machinegun prop.

Minho exited his booth as a cowboy, clicking his tongue as he winked and pointed a finger gun at Jisung, the makeshift MC holding his heart as he falls backward into Seungmin, who pushes him off.

The horror round was quite interesting...

Chan walked in all white and a long black wig, head down as he slowly crawls from the floor.

It was quite scary until Minho yelled from his booth: "Look! It's professor Heechul when he gets out of the shower!"

Everyone burst into laughter, Chan has no chance in this costume anymore.

Woojin dressed up as a bear-clown thing, wearing an empty-eyed, scary as hell bear mask with a clown outfit on, a fake chain around his neck.

Minho walked out with a penguin outfit. 

“Looks like someone didn’t get the memo!” Jisung called out, everyone giggling.

“Hey, hey- guys- haven’t you watched that American movie: happy feet? That shit was scary as all  _hell_.”

The last round.

Chan walked out with a goldilocks outfit, a little too small in him as he still wore his jeans underneath, skipping about and faking a giggle as Seungmin, who sat at the front of the groups, scrambled back, screaming and trying to hug Hyunjin.

Woojin wore a white hanbok with a long white wig, like a ghost more of.

And while everyone waited for Minho to finish changing, they chatted with one another, talking about the nearing haunted holiday, and what they were looking most forward to in Itaewon- until Minho kicked open the door, everyone jumping out of their skin. Minho, standing tall with spotted costume, a tall giraffe head, hooves, and shaking his ass as he dances out the booth.

“And the second round of the pageant begins!” Jisung cheered. “First up we have Chan, an Aussie Atrocity- Ugh! You have anything to say?”

“Yeah- I would just like to say I’m glad to be here and I’ll do my best, thank you!”

Everyone booed, Chan standing in the corner hugging himself.

“I say third costume was the best- we don’t even a vote here-“ Jisung asked, everyone agreeing.

“Yah!” Chan yanks his blond wig off, throwing it to the floor as he points an accusing finger at the group. “You just want to see me as a girl- perverts!”

Everyone shook their heads, turning to Woojin who waved and smiled, bowing.

“Our silent huggable giant has come to the stage! Do you have anything to say?”

“I would just like to thank my friends for supporting me in all I do and- Thank you guys! Hi mom! Hi dad!” He waves, the rest of the boys laughing.

“Alright! Let’s see first, second, third? The second costume wins!” They call clap Jisung standing to a dancing giraffe, shaking his hips and waving his arms around in the air.

“Lee Minho! Our Mean Minnie What’s- I-“ Jisung couldn’t stop laughing, having to wrap an arm around the older to stop him from dancing. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I hate every single one of you- Take care of me well!”

The group wheezed, out of breath from laughing.

“Okay- Okay! First, second or third costume? The third one wins!”

“We’ll have our third round of contestants but I’ll be handing the role of MC to our good friend Seungmin over here, see you guys!” He gathers his stuff, running into a booth as The previous group return to their booths to change back.

“G’day mates! My name is Seungmin and I’ll be your MC for the next and final round of our exciting pageant, comprising the rappers- Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, and Seo Changbin!” Everyone clapped, taking seats on the floor in one side of the room, Chan, Minho, and Woojin joining the youngest on the floor after returning their costumes.

“Who’ll go first?” Seungmin asks, Jisung not even bothering to let anyone open their mouth until he screams to go first.

Jisung walked out as Peppa pig, everyone yelling in absolute fear or absolute laughter. Either way, it was loud as all hell in that room, like donkeys honking at each other.

Hyunjin walked out next as Jack Sparrow, turning and everyone amazed at how  _well_  Hyunjin pulled it off.

Now- Changbin hesitantly walked out and as soon as he did, it became anarchy. Woojin had fallen backwards, Chan and Felix started screaming, Seungmin, as an MC threw the imaginary microphone at Changbin and Jeongin, started fake crying.

Changbin, an absolute  _monster_ that he was, dressed up as a minion...

The scary round, Hyunjin walked out first, dressed up as Jason from Friday the 13th.

Jisung was next as a vampire.

Changbin just walked out with his normal clothes.

Before the last round began, Jeongin had pushed a mysterious costume into Hyunjin’s booth, begging him to wear it.

Same goes for Felix, who had crouched and handed Changbin a pink Costume, asking Changbin, softly to wear it, Woojin smiling at him and punching his arm as he promptly returns to his seat.

Jisung walked out first as a wolf in a grandma outfit, Chan shooting up, pointing at him.

“Yah! You just wanted to match with me didn’t you?!” 

Jisung shrugged, smiling wide as Chan gestures to Seungmin.

“Hey! Don’t let him choose that one!”

“I’ll think about it mate!” Seungmin replied in his squeaky English.

Hyunjin was the next to walk out, in a fancy red and green hanbok and a neat wig, gently twirling and lifting his skirt and- everyone freaked out at Hyunjin blew them a kiss, Jisung falling to the floor on his ass.

Last, was Changbin. Everyone was pretty nervous what he would wear as the older appeared to not really care about the dressing up thing. First the Minion- should’ve been part of the scary round- then not taking part in the scary round- this dude was a loose cannon, and everyone feared to whatever scheme he had next.

Felix, however, bounced, expecting, on the floor, Hyunjin sitting so elegant beside him, tucking his skirt under his legs, bowing gently to Felix.

The door opened, the dark rapper standing with feet apart, hands behind his back.

He pulls out two heart-shaped props from behind him, twirling and skipping out of the booth as he smiles small at Felix who kept on laughing, leaning into Hyunjin. Everyone screamed, the workers  _finally_  entering to check up on them, staring at Changbin for a minute and to the screaming group before slowly slipping back out.

“Okay! Our first contestant, Han Jisung!” Seungmin grabs Jisung’s shoulders. “He already talks too much I don’t think we want to hear what he has to say- first, second or third costume! Third it is! Sorry Aussie Atrocity! Better luck next time mate!”

He spins to Hyunjin who stood up from his seat, curtsying as he bows gently.

“We have our ooh! Our Princess! Sorry, your majesty!” Seungmin bows, Hyunjin smiling small. “First, second or third? Ooh! First it is!”

“Hyung you said you would match with me!” Jeongin whined, Hyunjin clearing his throat gently before speaking.

“Yah! We are matching! You’re Elizabeth, I’m Jack Sparrow!” Hyunjin spoke in the deepest voice he could muster, everyone bursting into fits of giggles and choked laughter.

“Next is our Cynical Changbin! Would you like to say something, hyung?”

“Yeah uh, I don’t want to do this.”

“Okay! That sucks and first, second or third? Everyone seems to choose third!” He claps, the group yelling and cheering and screaming until the manager walks in, telling them to leave as they were bothering the customers outside.

Seungmin looks to the imaginary camera, smiling and waving. “And that concludes our Halloween costume pageant! I hope you all enjoyed and we’ll see you this Halloween!”


	16. -Lee Felix, Second Running to Seo Changbin (And Maybe Losing Part of His Dignity)-

Felix sighs, shutting his eyes as slowly lies his head on his book.

Felix smiles softly with a hum. He's been hanging out with his friends a lot, the group of eight crazy college kids he didn't hang out with  _this_  much before. He remembers the simpler days with Chan when it was just the two Aussies against the world.

Really, he prefers the more complicated life he had now, with his six hyungs and two dongsaengs, all children even Chan and Woojin who were the oldest of the bunch. Don't get him wrong- he loves Chan with all his heart but, he won't complain to have slightly more friends than just two. Of course, Hyunjin and Minho were in his dance classes but they weren't like Jisung and Chan. They didn't hang out with him.

He wondered why Jisung and Chan just fit in so well with him-  _well;_  he knew  _why_ \- Chan being Australian and being friends since elementary and Jisung a little too touchy-feely that Felix just let happen- but he was just so grateful to the two as they were the ones that helped him fit in with the group.

"Earth to Felix," Changbin snapped in front of the younger, cracking open an eye as he glares slightly at the guy. "Your Korean isn't learning itself-"

He wasn't really thankful for Changbin.

As the man seriously never gives him breaks when learning Korean. Felix is absorbing so much Korean for two to three hours every day, goddamn! Changbin seems to never have an off button. Chan didn't have one either but like, cut Felix some slack, you know!

"Hyung... I just want to sleep today," Felix whined. "Why do you always interrupt my nice and sentimental thoughts?"

Changbin rolls his eyes, leaning forward on his elbows as he catches Felix’s gaze. “Oh? Is baby becoming lazy now that you’ve got hyung taking care of you? You pay rent today dumbass.”

Felix groans, hitting his head against the table.

"Yah! I'm providing food and a roof over your head, the least you can do is go out with me."

"But hyung..." Felix frowns, a pout on his lips, his eyes wide and pleading and sparkling at Changbin had to look away to keep himself from giving in. "I have work after classes.

"You get off at 6, there are a million things we can do as a date during that time," Changbin leans on his hand.

"Hyung..." Felix whined.

"Fine, let's have a date at home. Let's play video games."

At once, Felix seemed to shoot up, eyes wide, matching his smile.

"Yah! I thought you were tired!"

"I am! But this is at home." 

**\---**

"Prepare to get beaten!" Felix exclaimed as he plops to the floor with the controller in his hands. Changbin sat on the couch (Felix's makeshift bed) scoffing and he hugs the Australian's koala plush.

" _But hyung! I'm tired! I just want to sleep!_ " Changbin mocked in a low-pitched voice. "Aish. Bullshit."

"No really! I was tired, and I still am- but like-" Felix glanced up at Changbin with wide eyes, a smile on his lips in an attempt to let Felix play video games. "It's a video game..."

It seemed to work on the older this time, eyes returning to the screen with pink dusted cheeks, scoffing.

With Street Fighter Five started, Felix chooses his favorite character as a child, Chun Li, Changbin going for a more classic approach with Ryu.

They press start, Felix giggling and jumping as he crosses his legs.

"Don't hurt yourself, Lix," Changbin grumbled, Felix bending his neck side to side, stretching the muscles.

"Don't count on it, Binnie."

The two boys wait fervent as the game loads, their characters introducing themselves. The narrator counts down, and they begin.

Felix was quick to attack first, Changbin blocking the attack.

None of them spoke a word, just glaring at the T. V., the tense, suspenseful silence between them filled with the clicks of button mashing, and soft sighs when their characters would get hit.

Felix couldn't lose this-  _At last_ , a date he loves.

The first round ends, going to Felix who smiled smug at Changbin, the older rolling his eyes.

Staying home, playing video games, with ice cream within reach! What's not to love? But seriously? He can't lose to Changbin.

The second round, Changbin wins.

He can't lose to Changbin as he'll make the Felix do something like clean the toilet or something.

Wash the dishes the next time they eat.

And of course, bragging rights.

Felix's health met the halfway mark first, followed right after by Changbin.

Their time was short.

Heart thumping in his ears, blood boiling, his head pounding, breath ragged, the fight was really on!

Changbin goes for his trigger attack. Felix is so close to death. He goes for his trigger attack; he was also close to dead.

Felix was quick to attack then, one, two, three strikes, Changbin not quick enough to dodge.

"K. O!" Felix yelled- probably waking up the neighbors with how loud he was- shooting up from his seat and cheering, turning to Changbin who had kept his eyes on the TV screen, eyes blank. "I told you Hyung! I'm so good at Street Fighter, how dare you doubt me!"

"Street Fighter is an easy game, let's have another round," Changbin sighs, exiting out of the game to click on Mortal Kombat 11.

"Aww," Felix returns to the floor, laying his head on Changbin's thigh as he teases the older. "Why, you wanna play Minecraft Hunger Games instead?"

"Yeah, yeah keep talking Lix. Let's see who'll talk shit after this," Changbin huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Another fighting game? I love to win."

"I've been playing Mortal Kombat ever since I was a kid, you think you can beat me-"

"Of course!" Felix raised his head smiling small at Changbin, starting the game. Felix ghosts over the character list, nodding. "All these women are queens, I don't know what to choose... Tell you what!" He whips his head to Changbin, perking up. "I'll go easy on you. I'll be D'vorah, and you can be Scorpion."

"Go suck a dick." 

Felix bubbles, deciding to go with Skarlet as Changbin goes with Sonya.

Choosing an arena at random, Felix huffs, returning to his comfortable spot on the carpeted floor.

"Nervous yet?"

"Me? I would never," Felix smiles.

"God, I wish you were this cocky in real life," Changbin scoffs, kicking Felix's thigh.

"This is real life!" Felix turns to Changbin, arching an eyebrow.

"We're playing a video game, Lix, I mean socializing out there."

"Ah, gotcha," Felix clicks his tongue, turning back to the game as he heard the characters go through with their introductions.

When the first round started, Changbin started going on the offensive, which totally caught Felix off guard as the guy mostly waited for Felix to attack in Street Fighter and- Oh it was  _on!_

"Give up while you still have the chance, Lix!" Changbin laughed as he noticed the younger slightly jumping.

"Yah! I haven't even tried yet!"

Felix tried his vast amount of memorized combinations for Skarlet, huffing as he barely slipped by the first round, Changbin scoffing.

He realized he should've gone for Kitana, this would've been an easier win.

Felix admits, Changbin wasn't an easy opponent in Mortal Kombat, but he knows he can defeat Changbin. He still hasn't used his finisher yet, unlike Changbin who barely missed the other.

Both almost dead, Felix pulls off a final move, eyes brightening as he  _actually_ hit Changbin who tried to dodge. Sonya staggering from side to side, Skarlet pulls off her fatality move, a deep voice calling out "Fatality, Skarlet wins." into the silence between the two.

Changbin quietly sighs, Felix slowly turning to him with overwhelming pride, a huge-ass smile on his face. His bragging rights were already here- here when he won the first round- and goddamn, Changbin knew he was going to get the worst of it.

"Hyung. I beat you again," Felix teases, leaning in close to Changbin's face, a huge ass fucking smile that Changbin wishes could kiss off. "And you said you were good at this game. You couldn't even win a single round!" Felix yelps at Changbin threatens to hit him with the controller, giggling and doing a little dance on the floor.

"One more round," Changbin exits out of the game.

"Really? You a glutton for punishment, Binnie?" Felix leans against Changbin's thigh again, laughing as he looks up at the older. "I've already one twice now. To be honest, I'm just pitiful. I can't believe I'm making you go through this, must be a horrible day right? I-"

"Yah! Shut up! You talk too much!" Felix peeped out a small squeak as Changbin flicks at his forehead, the younger whining as he jumps away.

"What fighting game are we playing next?" He glances over to the TV screen, recognizing the small character with a white mask. "Wait, Bomberman? From Mortal Kombat to Bomberman. Really?!"

"Yah this'll be the last round," Changbin leans closer to Felix, the younger pursing his lips and arching an eyebrow. "No, it's not because I'm a sore loser," Changbin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Look, if you win this round, you'll be able to order me around, ignore titles between us for a week. Basically, you can be hyung for a week," Changbin negotiated, Felix nodding. "If  _I_  win, I get to order you around- normal, cause I'm hyung, you actually  _follow_ it,  _and-"_ Changbin taps at his cheek, smiling as Felix arches an eyebrow. It took a moment- maybe two or three before Felix gasped, covering his mouth with a hand as his face before full-on red, staring at Changbin with furrowed eyebrows. He looked absolutely mortified- and it brought a small smile to Changbin's face.

"Oh, and you also wash the dishes after dinner from now on." 

"Hyung! Wait-" Felix shot to his feet, Changbin smiling smug.

"Scared now, huh?"

"No! I'm not scared- It's just- It's just..."

"What? It's gay? It's just a peck on the cheek, not a whole ass make-out session."

"Yeah but-"

"Backing out now? Whatever happened to that cocky bitch during Mortal Kombat?" Changbin sneers. "I thought you couldn't lose. Surely, Bomberman isn't any different from Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat?"

Yeah right- first, Bomberman differed completely from Street Fighter and especially Mortal Kombat. Those two were fighting games, Mortal Kombat had over-the-top gore and Street Fighter had women with Double Ds. Bomberman is a game about E-rated killings... Well, Felix could see  _where_  Changbin was coming from- but- but it was just absurd!

"I wasn't afraid! Just hesitating because first, washing dishes for the rest of my life? No way! And being hyung for only a week? You're selling me short Binnie."

"Fine two. But you're still doing dishes. It ain't for the rest of your life dumbass. Unless you’re considering being my permanent roommate."

"Make it three!"

"Deal," Changbin held out a hand, Felix shaking it with unwavering confidence, a small pout on his lips that Changbin seemed to smile at. They start the game, beginning their match.

Felix doesn't remember the last time he played Bomberman. He remembered playing it with his sisters in Australia, but that was about it. Barely grasping the game, Felix tried to remember how he had played all those years ago.

Despite his minimal knowledge, Felix won that round.

With a little more confidence, he makes for the second round. Obliterating up hedges, pushing bombs, picking up power-ups, Felix thought that maybe he could win this. No, he could  _totally_  win this. Changbin's showed nothing but his awful gaming. He was right, Bomberman was no different.

All Felix needed was confidence, and the skill he already had. With that, beating Changbin will be a- He couldn't turn the corner quick enough, the bomb's fires reaching his character.

Shit, this was the winning round. Changbin had one, Felix had one.

And Felix did  _not_  want to clean the dishes for his remaining time in Changbin's apartment- which was how long, exactly?

Felix curses as the match became heated, both figuratively and literally as Changbin had just picked up a fire boost. Felix could do this. He can smell that sweet victory! If he just stays at a corner, lead Changbin to him and trap him, he can win. He can win this!

Felix runs to a free corner, the older making towards him just as Felix had predicted. But, the last moment, he realized a flaw in his plan and figured that it was Bomberman. Changbin wouldn't stay long, he would keep moving and leave a bomb beside him,  _so..._

Changbin kills Felix, the younger's jaw dropping as it announces player two's victory.

Felix huffs, settling the controller carefully on the floor before he could throw it or damage the TV. He sighs, rubbing his face with a hand as Changbin hums, settling an elbow on Felix's head.

"So Lix..." Changbin practically sang. "I wonder who's the loser now."

 _No way..._  He couldn't have lost! It was just the nervous adrenaline and his invading thoughts. No fucking  _way_  he had just lost to Seo fucking Changbin.

"Come here, chop-chop, come on." Felix turns to a smug Changbin tapping his cheek as he smiles at the younger.

"But I won the first two rounds, doesn't that have any weight?" Felix whines, slumping his shoulders.

"Come on, you lost. Sometimes, Lix, you just gotta accept it," Changbin nods, Felix groaning as he scoots closer to Changbin, putting his hands on Changbin's thigh to balance himself. He leans up, pecking Changbin's cheek who giggled and jumped excitedly, wrapping an arm around Felix's neck and pulled him close, the younger reddening, the room too hot for Fall.

Covering his face with his hands, he groans, his hands only adding to the warmth of his face.

"Aw, you shy now?" Changbin teased. Felix groaned louder. This dude was acting like a 5th grader who just got his first kiss, but not really a kiss. "Lix, it wasn't too bad, right? You were just acting like a baby. See? Half of your punishment fulfilled."

Felix brought Changbin to the carpeted floor, placing his whole weight on the older who wheezed and tried to push the younger off.

"Yah! Lix, Yah! You're heavy- fatass, get off!" Changbin heaved, rolling the two over and tickling Felix, the younger giggled and pleading for mercy to Changbin, trying to push him off. Felix reaches up to place a chaste kiss on Changbin's cheek, the older's breath hitching and his face going red and his mind short-circuiting and exploding and undergoing mental torture and the next thing he knew, he was on his back and Felix had smacked him  _hard_  with a couch pillow. 


	17. -Lee Felix Living his Halloween Nightmare: Getting Shy Around Seo Changbin-

"I’m really curious about how and why you know how to put on make-up."

"Shush! Shut your eyes," Felix hits at Changbin's arm as he tried to pull away for the fifth time. The older sighs, leaning back in towards Felix before doing as told. Felix gently brushes on Changbin's eyelids, leaning back to determine if the light pink and tanned orange eyeshadow was even on both eyelids. With a small hum, Felix leans closer, holding Changbin's face close to him as he carefully drags a thin eyeliner. "But I learned from my sisters. They always wanted to try out makeup on me to see if it looked good on a guy and I just let them."

"You're fantastic at it for someone who was just used as a lab rat."

"Gee, thanks," Felix laughed, sarcasm biting at his tongue.

"Where d'you even get this?"

"Y'know,  _sometimes_ , Chan has acting roles that need make-up." Felix cleared his throat. "Only sometimes though. But the thing is, the bitch is so pale- it just doesn’t match your skin tone- and mine is a little too tan for you- whatever you’ll be a white hoe tonight.”

Changbin yelped as Felix yanked his face forward, sighing. "No wing," he mutters to himself, licking a cotton swab and erasing the thin eyeliner wing. Eyes fluttering open when Felix finishes with the eyeliner, Changbin stares at him, recognizing how close their faces were, how his hand was on Felix’s thigh from being yanked forward. They stay like that for a while, Changbin's head in Felix's hands, the younger inspecting him. It was as if time had stopped- the worst moment to as Changbin's neck was aching from jutting it so far forward.

So close, yet so far, Felix thought.

"I know I said I'd be patient but... If I could I would kiss you again," Changbin murmured low, Felix sputtering a loud " _what?!"_  as he shoves Changbin's face away, his face red and embarrassed.

"I- I was just checking your makeup, you dumbass!" He exclaims.

"I know- I just couldn't help it," Changbin chuckled, the younger hitting his arm.

"Come here! I need to tint your lips." Felix tried to wipe the red off his face, shaking his head. "Not in that way! I mean in a lipstick kind of way-"

"I didn't even say anything."

"You were assuming!" Felix scoffed. "I swear if you keep acting up, I'll make you look like a drag queen."

"I thought I was older?" The shorter hums, leaning closer toward Felix.

"You are but you're embarrassing me, hyung," Felix frowns, putting chapstick on Changbin's lips before the slightly red tint.

"I'll help you out on your costume, I don't want you to ruin my hard work," Felix gestures to Changbin's face with the lip tint. "Come on." Felix picks himself off the floor, stuffing the makeup inside Chan's makeup bag. Changbin and Felix enter the bedroom, Felix helping Changbin pull on the pink, shimmery hanbok, avoiding his face and tying the back, pulling on the coat.

"I wonder how you know how to put on a women's hanbok too," Changbin hums, turning slightly to meet Felix's eyes. "And tie the bow so perfectly and-"

"It's cause I learned basic human functions when I was a kid, Hyung- like putting on clothes and tying shoes." Felix scoffs. "I'm using your hoodie again."

"Don't you have your own?" Changbin questions, Felix glancing back into the room.

" _Yeah_... But I helped you with your makeup." 

**\---**

"Why do you cover your freckles so much?" Changbin frowns, catching Felix's eyes as they meet through the mirror. "They're like the best thing about you."

"I guess not my personality," Felix bubbles, to which Changbin sputters, shaking his head.

"No! I mean- that too- uhm-"

"Oh, shut up!" Felix laughs, finishing the highlights on his cheekbones. "I just don't like my freckles that much hyung. Nobody else has them so..."

"Okay- now it's your turn to shut up. Seriously. I'll fight anyone that says even anything stupid about your freckles- they're like-" Changbin bites his tongue, shaking his head before he could say anything stupid. "I look stupid, your costume is so much cooler," Changbin sighs, looking at Felix. "Can't we switch? I mean-  _this_  would look better on you."

"No, I worked hard on your makeup- if you didn't want the costume, you could've gone as that minion," Felix giggled, Changbin hitting his arm. The two gather their things before exiting Changbin's apartment, met with a cool wind accepted with a warm embrace after the humid weather in the morning.

Chan, inside a black car, honks at them, recognizing the blonde parked across the street.

"Hyung, remember to pick up your dress when you run. It's easier that way," Felix adjusts his mask to the side of his head glancing at either side of the road before the two scamper to the opposite side. They enter the back seat, met by Jack Sparrow Hyunjin and Elizabeth Swann Jeongin sitting beside him- or squished against him as they saw Felix and Changbin- demon furry Seungmin next to Jeongin, murderous bear Woojin at the front seat and Goldilocks with obnoxious red circles for cheeks at the wheel. Changbin squishes himself with the three in the backseat as Felix sits comfortably between Woojin's legs in the front, already playing a game on his phone.

"Six, seven- Okay now two more idiots to go," Chan starts up his car, making a U-turn.

"Wait, we're seriously fitting nine people in here?" Changbin asks.

"Yeah, we gotta save gas y'know? We're making the loser of rock, paper, scissors pay for gas, and shorter people sit on the floor." Hyunjin stated. "So you gotta sit on either Minho's lap or Seungmin. Please choose Seungmin, I don't want to sit next to Jisung."

"Noted," Changbin slowly nods.

"Felix hyung, why d'you come out of Changbin's apartment? I thought you had your own?" Seungmin questioned, Felix perking up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you- I helped him with his make up so..." Felix cleared his throat, Chan scoffing from behind the wheel. "Oh, shut up! At least I don't have two connect 4 pieces taped to my cheeks."

"You take that back! It only adds to my innocent, cartoony Goldilocks aesthetic!" Chan scowls.

"More like Chiaotzu reject," Felix grumbled, the whole car bursting into screeches of "Ooh!" and "Damn!" and loud laughter

"Yah!" Chan keeps a hand on the wheel, reaching over to hit at Felix who pleaded Woojin to protect him. They soon arrive in front of Jisung and Minho's apartment, the wolf in grandma’s pajamas and a dead-faced giraffe with obnoxious orange sunglasses already waiting outside.

"Yo," Felix greets them from the floor, Jisung nodding as he points a finger gun at the Australian.

"Well," Changbin gets out of the car, gesturing to Jisung to Seungmin. "In you go."

"Changbin hyung you traitor!" Hyunjin screeches, Jeongin planting a hand on his mouth as Jisung sits on Seungmin's lap.

"Thanks, dude, I owe you one," Minho whispers to Changbin, the older settling himself on the floor between Minho's legs.

"Sorry Seungmin," Changbin chuckled.

"It's fine. If Chan ever stops abruptly, just know that Jisung can get a concussion," Seungmin hums.

"I'll step on the breaks now and then," Chan smiles as he drives onto the road, following his phone's directions to Itaewon. 

**\---**

After an almost hour ride, the group finally spills out of the stuffy and crowded car, stretching their limbs and groaning, Jeongin and Felix running around, getting their legs to work again. Finding a parking spot was hard, considering how many were already at the party, filling up streets, music blasting from speakers, lights, booths, and costumes decorating the side streets. The sun had set, enhancing the lights to this pretty glow from afar, like stars up close.

"Everyone has their phone right?" Chan questions the group, all nodding. "Changbin and Jeongin, I know you two don't have pockets, so stay close to someone at all times just in case. Also, if we were to split, we'll be in groups of three so no one gets lost or viciously murdered by a masked killer- Jisung would probably die first, but take that chance to run, got it? Questions?"

"Will we be drinking?" Jeongin raises his hand.

"Hey, you shouldn't be asking that," Chan points to Jeongin, a stern look on his face before laughing, dimples on his cheeks. "But yes, we'll be drinking to our heart's content!"

"Minus Jeongin and you," Minho points out, adjusting his giraffe head.

"Yes minus Jeongin, and regretfully _-_  me," Chan sighs, but claps. "C'mon let's go! Let's have fun!"

The group cheers, heading towards the lights, music and the blocked-off street where people had been spilling to and from.

They chattered amongst themselves, staying in one group with Seungmin leading at the front as he knew where to go first.

They explored the marvelous party first, recognizing many characters standing in the streets, booths selling mouth-watering food, many people dressed up to accompany the dark holiday.

"Yo, how can you walk in heels?" Changbin asks Jeongin as the younger's shoes clack against the concrete.

"I enjoyed playing with them when I was younger because my classmates in middle school made fun of me for being short. So uh- I wore heels to feel tall..." Jeongin coughed out, Changbin chuckling. "Not any more of course! Hyung- I'm not weird-"

"Ah, welcome to the club," Changbin pats Jeongin's shoulder. He hesitates, halting, staring at Changbin with narrowed eyes, thinking most likely- until he brightened, brighter than the biggest fucking star in the universe. Locking his arm with Changbin's- who could only lean away and arch an eyebrow- they realized that the group had left them behind. Luckily, Jeongin caught sight of Minho's giraffe head, both men picking up their dresses as they squeezed past people towards the group.

They walked around the streets, buying snacks, taking pictures with people dressed up as special characters, even riding a carousel- something that Jisung, Felix, Jeongin, and Minho- yes,  _that_  Minho- very much enjoyed. To escape the overcrowded street, they decide to enter a club, escaped from the madness outside. However, they knew it would be just as crowded inside when the night grows older.

Choosing their seats at a booth, the nine boys order drinks, except for Jeongin who pitifully ordered a mango shake.

Hyunjin sat at the edge, followed by Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Chan, Jeongin, Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin at the tail, sitting across Hyunjin.

Once their liquor started, they cheered, except Jeongin who  _pitifully_  takes his mango shake, slowly taking a sip.

Jisung sighs, patting Jeongin's back, telling him that things will get better.

The group chats, bickers, jokes, laughs. And as Felix glances around, not really following with their conversation, he smiles, acknowledging his friend’s presence. Loving their bright attitudes to one another, even Hyunjin and Jisung who seemed to warm up to each other about this particular conversation about sandwiches.

Hyunjin... He liked Hyunjin as this protector by his side, the man very loyal. To Felix, he was like a big brother, protecting him from bullies. Handsome, and kind of a princess, but Felix looked up to him.

Woojin was like a dad to Felix, and especially Jeongin- basically the young trio- always telling them to be careful, always have their back if needed. He was warm, always giving smiles and sentimental sappy crap that would just make someone cringe. But Felix appreciated that.

Chan was his best friend. No matter what, he knew no one can replace Chan. He knew he kept repeating it like some broken record but it was true. He loved Chan, not  _just_  because he was also Australian. Because he’s been calling Felix mate for the longest time.

Seungmin- He’s known Seungmin the least out of all of them, and still feels a little bit iffy about him but he’s always cracking jokes, Felix doesn’t know  _what_  he can hate about the guy. And his smile! Felix won’t ever get enough of his smile.

Minho- Felix loves the guy, he might be his second best friend (Sorry, Jisung). The guy is super laid back and relatable at all times. While not making many jokes as Seungmin, Felix considers the guy to be the funniest out of the group.

Jisung- He’s- Jisung is… Felix liked him.

Jeongin- Felix loved his little brother. The guy was shy, and smiles a lot, and his braces! Felix swears that he’ll cry once they’re off. The kid’s sweet, and always a brat. He’s basically a poster child, perfect, with no flaws. Jeongin is their little brother who no one can touch, which seems a little hard as the kid is entering his rebellious phase.

“Hey.” Felix heard Chan elbowing Jeongin, the younger yelping as Woojin, Changbin, and Hyunjin all talked about a small performance collaboration. Chan slowly slides his drink over to Jeongin, the younger’s eyebrows shooting up with eyes wide, innocent at a glance but- this devil was just waiting for the moment. “Just don’t tell grandpa over there,” Chan gestures to Woojin, Jeongin giggling as he takes a small sip of liquor, grimacing but a face full of pride as the kid finally became a man a year early. Cute.

Felix chuckled as he catches Changbin from the other side, still conversing with Hyunjin and Woojin.

Changbin... Felix doesn’t know what to say about Seo Changbin. Sure, the guy’s cool and fun to hang out with but... But... With all the things happening between them... He doesn’t know anymore.  _Are_  they friends? Maybe considered something more? Are they actually dating? He’s as cool as they come, sweet even.

And every moment he’s spent with the older came flooding back. How from as early as the second date, the guy had already gotten a soft spot for freckled Australian. How- while everyone knew him to be the music department’s murderer, grew to be a soft, grumpy protector to Felix- and that- while he didn’t want to admit this out loud, Felix appreciated. Appreciated so much- a guardian angel at his side, more like a devil, actually.

Holy shit, Felix! Get a hold of yourself!

Felix could feel his heart rate pick up speed, perking up as Changbin makes eye contact with him. smiling small as Felix smiled back, face feeling warm.

Maybe Felix was already drunk, even though he barely touched his  _one_  drink. Jesus Christ, what a fucking light-weight he was…

Or maybe... Maybe Felix was warming up to him too.

“Yah! Felix!” Jisung snapped at him, the younger blinking as he turns to his right. “Aigoo, I’m sure you didn’t even understand what I was saying- Do you want me to speak in Australian for you?!”

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Felix takes a sip of his liquor to try to hide his blush, Jisung sighing.

Felix felt bad for ignoring Jisung, especially when the guy tried to explain for a second time but glancing back at Changbin, the older already in another conversation with Minho and Seungmin... He couldn’t help his heart skip a beat when he laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOOOO WE'RE ALMOST HALFWAY DONE BOIS


	18. -Lee Felix, Still a Brat Till Midnight-

By the time people started piling into the club, the boys- who had thought about leaving before it got too crowded- were already too immersed in their conversations (and their liquor, minus Jeongin and Chan) drunken giggles stumbling out of their mouths, slurring, hitting each other and laughing. Felix and Hyunjin were the drunkest of the bunch, bickering with everyone around them, even flirting every single time the waiters- whether guy or girl- came over. Eventually, Chan yanks the liquor from their grasp- saying that they’ll end up in some alley by the end of the night if they continue.

Hyunjin had invited everyone to the dance floor, about half of them deciding that it will be fun to just let go of their college debts- especially Felix, God  _knows_  he needs to let go, even if it’s for a night. Felix remembers jumping out of his seat, crawling over Hyunjin and the two drunk men march toward the dance floor with everyone behind.

Jeongin stayed at their booth, on his phone as Woojin deemed him not “manly” enough to go on the dance floor, as he points to Changbin and Chan on either side of him, both crossing their arms, arching an eyebrow at the oldest.

Jisung had also stayed behind, who fell asleep on Felix’s shoulder, now laid on Jeongin’s lap after Felix crawled over- yes  _over-_ the table, the younger pitifully drinking his  _goddamn_  mango shake.

The music was loud in their ears and the booze felt amazing buzzing in their heads, giggling as the boys stumbled on the crowded dance floor.

Almost immediately, the group lost each other, probably because it was dark and they were drunk, except for Chan who stayed by a reluctant giraffe Minho’s side.

Felix tried to navigate through the crowd of dancing dressed up people, trying to find at  _least_  someone like Hyunjin or Seungmin to dance with as he felt uncomfortable being alone, despite being surrounded by people.

What did Chan say about staying together?

Felix then decides to just fuck it, and moving to the beat, he just imagines this was another day in dance class with Jisung invading the room, and Chittaphon getting mad at him and Yeosang and Wooyoung and Yunho all pushing each other and Eun bi and Momo totally  _killing_  it with Minho on his phone and Hyunjin trying to get Jisung to leave. Sure the club was a little- a lot louder than the practice room, but hey, there were people dancing?

Someone taps his shoulder and he thought it might’ve been Seungmin or Woojin, but he was met with a shorter girl, long hair up in a ponytail, bloody, pale makeup on her face, Harley Quinn- a pretty Harley Quinn.

“Hi, is there any way I could take you away tonight?” She asks over the music, smiling shyly, her face a sweet pink.

Felix laughs, too intoxicated to process what she had said in Korean, clearing his throats before speaking in a low, slurred English. “Ah- You- You don’t understand,” he smiles, gently petting her hair. “I have- I have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” She sputters, Felix about to explain until a familiar short, pink hanbok wearing fairy steps to his side.

“Ah!” He wraps an arm around Changbin, hanging from him. “This is a boyfriend you see- I hate him- but-“ Felix giggles. “He’s my Oppa-“

Changbin sputters, not as drunk as Felix and wide awake, red-faced, staring at Felix who smiled wide at him.

“Yah! What are you- What are you saying?!” Changbin bows to a sad-faced Harley Quinn in front of them. “Sorry for my friend’s behavior, if he’s offended you in any way-“

“No! No- uh- thanks anyway,” she smiles, squeezing past the crowd.

“Don’t say things like that Lix!” Changbin sighs, taking hold of Felix’s hand as he drags him out of the dance floor.

He sits the bickering younger down at their booth, sighing. Felix yanks him down, Changbin falling atop Felix as the younger wraps his arms around the older’s waist, a pout on his face.

“No! Oppa- don’t leave me here with the lesbians!” He whines, Changbin glancing over to Jeongin- and Jisung still on his lap- whose mouth was wide open, shaking his head if he had heard right.

“No! Shut up Jeongin! It’s not what you think!” Changbin hissed, shoving Felix away. Carrying Felix to the other side of Jeongin, he settles the Aussie’s head on his lap with Jisung. “He’s too drunk to do anything, don’t let him leave.”

“Uh- okay-“ Jeongin stammers, arching an eyebrow between the two. “Something going on between you two? I mean- I don’t judge- Jisung is basically married to Minho- but-“

“No!” Changbin scowls. “Never- With Felix? No-“

The multiple colored lights and his makeup slightly hid Changbin’s red face, clearing his throat as he hits Jeongin’s shoulder.

“Oppa- Don’t hit my baby!”

“Shut up, Felix- Don’t joke about that! Especially about your hyung it’s- Aish- you’re a brat.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut if you buy me a cocktail.” 

**\---**

"Aight, Felix out," Chan pulls over the curb of Felix's apartment- or what used to be, Changbin peeking up from between Minho's legs.

"Chan hyung- Felix could barely stand right now- I'll help him to his apartment, I live close by anyway, I can just walk home," Changbin opens his door, crawling out. He opens the passenger seat door, carrying Felix who had fallen asleep on Woojin's leg.

"I can always drive you home, Changbin, these hoes could wait," Chan gestures to the back, Hyunjin giving him a thumbs up, his eyes droopy, his head lolling to the side and hitting against the window.

"Nah, It's fine, I need to walk off the booze anyway, you know?" He laughs with a small shrug.

"Okay, take care Changbin, get home safety okay?" Chan calls out, Changbin smiling at him.

"Thanks, bye guys!"

Jeongin and Chan wave to him while Hyunjin and Minho sleepily nod their heads, the car speeding away to four more stops.

"Aish- you're so heavy- you need to lose a few pounds," Changbin grunts as he wakes Felix up, the younger groaning and eyes fluttering open.

"Let's go home," Changbin sighs, helping Felix to stand. Changbin walks, only to come to a halt as Felix leans against his back, face into the crook of his neck as he whines.

"Too tired to..." he mumbles, Changbin sighing. The older brings the younger's legs around his waist, holding them up as Felix hangs from him.

"You owe me in the morning," Changbin huffs, walking down the darkened street, once in a while tripping over his hanbok.

"Oppa- What time is it?" Felix groans.

"One. In the morning," Changbin huffs. "That party was crazy. Why d'you drink so much, anyway? Now I'm stuck taking care of you- you're lucky I held back!" Changbin scolds.

"Because I'm irresponsible!!!" Felix shouts, hanging back as Changbin shushing him. "Look my apartment is dark. It's gone- I don't think I'll ever get it back. Because I was too irresponsible that my mom just left me in God-forsaken Korea!"

"Felix, be quiet, people are sleeping now-"

"Changbin Oppa, I'm really grateful you helped me. I'm so irresponsible but I'm glad you gave me a chance. I seriously didn't know where I would go if you turned me down. I think you're a guardian angel God decided would help me when I die!" Felix plays with Changbin's headpiece.

"Felix... please stop talking. You're drunk," Changbin sighs, turning his head slightly to see Felix smiling at him, nuzzling his head into Changbin's neck, pressing a kiss there which sent him jumping.

"Thank you Oppa-" he hums, staying quiet- finally falling asleep on Changbin's shoulder.

Silence finally surrounded them, after an intense Halloween filled with liquor and clubbing, Felix was finally asleep.

"Thank God," Changbin huffed. Felix was too much when drunk, never again will he let the younger drunk, let alone  _touch_  an Appletini or whatever fruity cocktail shown in Chick Flicks.

They soon arrive at Changbin's apartment, walking up the small flight of stairs to the second floor before entering his humble abode.

Changbin lays Felix down on the couch, covering him with the blanket and throwing the pillow at his face as he stands, cracking his back.

Changbin heads to the kitchen filling a glass of water for Felix when the guy wakes up. He doesn't want to him to stumble into the kitchen and break something.

Ten feet into the air, he jumps out of his skin as he sees someone standing next to the couch, huffing when he recognizes that it was just feeling with his mask on. For a moment Changbin saw his life flash before his eyes.

He must've woken up.

"Lix, why are you up?" Changbin sighs, settling the glass of water on the coffee table, standing in front of the ominous Australian. When Felix didn't answer, Changbin sighs, trying to take off the mask until the man leans forward, hanging from Changbin, arms around his neck.

Felix groans deeply, whining almost.

"Felix go to sleep. I'm tired too you know?" Changbin mumbled, trying to pull Felix off of him only to hear quiet sniffing and hiccups. He hurriedly takes off Felix's mask, the younger's face red and wet with tears down his cheeks.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Oppa-" Felix sobs, Changbin shushing him. "I know I'll break your heart at the end. If I- I'll- ah- I'll date you but I'm straight and-"

"Felix, you're drunk and tired, go to sleep," Changbin frowns, eyebrows furrowed at the guy. Felix only smiles, wiping his tears away as he smudges at Changbin's lipstick, nearing until their lips touched. Changbin's eyes widened, still as Felix's soft lips touched his. His eyes soon fluttered shut, letting Felix rake his hands through Changbin's hair, tilting his head slightly.

He know he should've pulled away as Felix was very drunk at the moment, but let it happen. Not trusting himself, Changbin clenches his fists to his side.

It was intoxicating, perhaps it was the taste of alcohol, or maybe the way Felix hummed or how soft and perfect he felt. Or maybe he's as tired as Felix- and Jesus Christ, Felix felt like heaven in front of him, an angel within his grasp, but hesitating and keeping himself back for the sake of the angel.

The younger pulled away, giggling as he nuzzled at Changbin's chest.

"I have a secret to tell you. And it'll break your heart- that's why we can't be a thing- but I'll kiss you forever until you forgive me, Oppa!"

Changbin stands there, shocked and red and hot. Felix clung around his waist, as Changbin shakes his head frantically. He seats the younger on the couch, laying him down and covering his body with a blanket.

"Oppa, I won't sleep until you give me a kiss!" Felix giggles, Changbin scoffing.

"Stop calling me that, brat," Changbin smiles small as he crouches beside the couch, shaking his head as Felix pouts, the younger taking hold of Changbin's face.

"Please?"

Changbin hesitates, furrowing his eyebrows, staring at Felix's sparkling eyes- innocent- like the child at heart he is. A complete 180 of Changbin's cynical attitude. Instead, he takes Felic's hand off his face, pressing a peck to his knuckles, raking a hand through Felix's blonde locks. "Sweet dreams, Lixie."


	19. -Lee Felix Caught Red-Handed-

Felix woke to a splitting headache and a stomachache.

He shoots to his feet, bolting into the bathroom and retching over into the toilet bowl.

“Aw, fuck,” Felix groaned, his hand slipping from the flush handle, his head lolling to the side and resting against his shoulder as he awaits his next awful round already rising from his throat.

“I told you to not drink so much. Now you face the consequences.” The young Australian jumps at the hum, whipping to his right to see Changbin, brushing his teeth and humming.

“I don’t remember that,” Felix groaned, throwing up the Halloween aftermath into the bowl, a real scare.

“If you can’t hold your liquor, why did you drink so much?” Changbin sighs, drying his hair with a towel. “Hurry up, get ready, we’re leaving in ten or we’ll be late.”

“You’re making me go to school? Are you sure you have a heart under there?” Felix whined, flushing the toilet, sitting on the bathroom floor.

“Yah! I’m the one who brought you back with me after Chan dropped you off at your apartment!” Changbin hisses, throwing a towel at Felix. “C’mon shower, get dressed, I’ll get your headache medicine when we go out.” Changbin peeks into the bathroom, looking at Felix. “Also, go lose some weight. You’re heavy as hell.”

Felix throws the towel at the door, Changbin dodging.

“Leave me at home! I don’t care!” Felix shouted back, almost regretting the action as a blunt force of a headache stabs his head.

“I’ll call the cops for breaking and entering- hurry the fuck up!” Changbin throws Felix fresh pairs of clothes as he passes the bathroom door, sighing. “I made us hangover soup- you, more of, cause I feel fine.”

“Fuck you!” Felix hisses, Changbin cackling as he goes out to the living room.

Felix groans, head pounding as he picks himself off the floor, crawling into the shower. If he falls and gets a concussion, he’ll sue Changbin.

Grudgingly. Felix stands- sits under the water, shampooing his hair and washing his body, all the while his throat sore and body heavy and head feeling like a whole ass spear was just thrown into it.

“Lix, I know you’re not dead! I can hear your whining from the kitchen!” Changbin shouts from behind the door, his fist pounding on the door matching with Felix’s head. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll come in there and shower you myself!”

“Bet!” Felix scowls- reddening as he shot up, immediately regretting it later when a painful arrow pierces through his head. “No wait! I was kidding! Don’t enter!”

“That’s what I thought bitch!” 

**\---**

"Everyone good?" Chan questions, glancing around the group lying around on the grass, Jeongin and Changbin piping in with agreements while the rest of the group groans. "Why are you all here if you're all hungover?"

"Changbin forced me-" Felix scowled at the older, Changbin sneering back.

"Changbin?" Chan asks. "What do you mean Changbin?"

"I mean-"

"It's cause I didn't want him to skip his Korean lesson," Changbin crouches to hit the younger's head.

"Ow!"

"I can't skip another class of Min's," Jisung sighed, his head on Hyunjin's thigh. "Even if I say I was sick or hungover, he's going to fucking kick me out if my grade goes any lower than a C-. And he's got witnesses too."

"Fucking Chittaphon," Hyunjin groans, running a hand through his hair as Jisung nods.

"We had a quiz today, couldn't miss that," Seungmin spoke up.

"What about Minho and Woojin?" Chan questions.

"They're old enough to make their own decisions," Hyunjin raised a dismissive hand.

"How come they got to stay home?!" Felix shoots up, loose leaves and grass falling from his hair. Whipping towards Changbin, he scowls. "I seriously don't need to be here."

"If you wanna go home that bad, go ahead! The college gates are wide open for ya Lix!" Changbin yells back

"I will!" Felix hisses, crossing his arms. A wave of silence washes between the group, Felix sighing as he holds up his hands. "Help me, I can't get up..."

"I swear I'm going to fucking-" Changbin grumbled, helping Felix up and shoving him towards the College gates. "Go asshole. If you get run over, don't call me."

Felix stuck his tongue out, heading towards the exit to which Chan's whistles, Jeongin clearing his throat as Changbin whips his head towards them.

"Dude, that was cold," Seungmin spoke up from the grass, lying beside Changbin's feet and glancing up at the older,

"Yeah, something happened between you two?" Hyunjin questioned.

"No. It's nothing, he's just mad that I made him go to school," Changbin hisses. "I'll be late to class. See you guys tomorrow." 

**\---**

"Johnny Seo," Felix whines as he presses the phone to his ear, the sounds of blow dryers and showerheads and Kai yelping heard in the background. "Can't go to work today."

"Why, got another date?" Johnny chuckles, gasping as Felix hears a clatter in the background, followed by a yell and dogs barking. "Huening Kai! What the hell?! Geez- Hold on, I'll be there in a second!"

"No, something better. Hangover."

"Ouch, break up your boyfriend?"

"Worse, Halloween."

"That makes much more sense. Alright, get rest, Felix. Just know you gotta go to work tomorrow. You're wasting all of your vacation days."

"Thank you, Johnny! And got it!" Felix groaned as he shuts his phone, returning to his- more of Changbin's Fornite game. His voice seemed to heal after seconds, as the guy barks at the screen. "Aw come on, you ass, that was mine!" He whines, chasing after his teammate who had gotten his well-deserved loot."I sacrificed my skin for this!"

 _Literally_ , he sacrificed his skin for this. While he doesn't  _exactly_  have a hangover right now- as it had calmed itself after Felix left the college- he told Changbin that he did. The man kept checking up on him every hour or so, texting a small questions mark in which Felix would reply with a skull emoji. Being honest, the guy had about two more hours left of work. Felix could probably play at least 7 rounds,  _maybe_ squeeze in an eighth.

"Yah! Here, here, there's a guy here- kill the mother-" Felix heard the door jangling, racing to turn off the game, chucking the controller under the couch and laying back under the blanket before the door opened.

Changbin entered, bag in hand and eyebrows furrowed as he made eye contact with Felix on the couch who looked avoided his gaze.

Felix was quite disappointed Changbin had to arrive two hours earlier. Two  _hours_ ofpotential Fornite gameplay just blown away into dust just like that...

"Hey Lix," Changbin greeted, pushing off his shoes as he makes his way towards the Australian. "Sorry if I sounded angry earlier. I wasn't, I was just tired from Halloween and all that."

"I thought you had two hours left?" Felix arched an eyebrow.

"I did. But took an early leave, you know?" Bummer. Changbin holds up a plastic bag. "I bought fried chicken though."

"If you were tired, you could've stayed home with me," Felix grumbles, crossing his arms.

"I know, but I gotta keep up my grade in Kwon's class you know?" Changbin sighs, settling the bag on the coffee table. "You drank medicine already right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it still bad?"

"Not as much." 

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Changbin nods with a soft sigh, smiling small at the Australian.

"I would tell you something about not drinking too much, but you wouldn't listen anyway," Changbin shrugged, entering his room. shooting to his feet, Felix takes the controller and places it where it was supposed to be, on top of the console, not bothered to shut it off properly as Felix just presses the on, off button, scrambling back to the couch.

"Here-" Changbin returns to a disgruntled Felix, fumbling to cover himself with the blanket. He raised an eyebrow, hesitating to give Felix medicine and a glass of water.

Changbin turns to the side, towards the TV, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the still glowing controller on the console. Fuck- he caught that, huh?

Felix placed the water on the floor and bolted. Out the front door where Changbin had chased him.

Changbin seemed to catch up to him, Felix choking as Changbin takes him by the collar,  _dragging_  him back to the apartment by his shirt collar. Changbin's screaming probably disturbed his neighbors, even if one or two peeked from their door, arching their eyebrows as the Australian squirms in Changbin's grasp.

"Yah! You were playing weren't you? I thought you had an awful headache, I thought you felt like shit- you brat! You made me feel bad for most of the day- I-"

"Why d'you feel bad? Why can't you just let me be and hate me??" Felix whined, Changbin shoving him back into the apartment.

"Because you're living with me now! I can't just hate you!" Changbin scoffs.

"That's it?" Felix sighed. "I kissed you and called you oppa!" Felix groaned, taking his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Aish, if you think I was mad about that- Whatever-  _fine_  I was 'mad.'" Changbin air quoted. "Apologize to me."

"Sorry hyung, for kissing you while I was drunk, and calling you oppa-"

"-and making me carry you all the way back home."

"- _and_  making you carry me all the way back home," Felix cringed, bowing low in front of Changbin.

"And you'll never drink until the end of time."

"What?! You can't do that!" Felix exclaimed shooting up.

"Fine, until you're done staying with me," Changbin crosses his arms until Felix scoffs, bowing again.

"Yes, until I leave from your apartment, I'll never drink again," Felix mumbles.

"And for lying to me."

Felix paled, peeking up at Changbin.

"Lying- Lying to you about what?" Felix cleared his throat.

"About your hangover- can't you ever see your mistakes?"

"Oh! Yeah and sorry for lying to you so I could play Fornite all day long," Felix nods, bowing another time for extra measure.

"Come then, let's eat dinner," Changbin snarls, pushing past Felix. "I also bought more ice cream cause I thought you're hurt- you were just being a bitch."

Felix silently mocks him as he turns his back, returning to the coffee table, kneeling and opening the bag.

"Oh, please- I was hurting! But not anymore!" Felix retaliates as Changbin sits across from him.

"Aigoo! Shut it! I'm not in the mood!" Changbin hisses.

"What if I go on a date with you tomorrow?" Felix pouts, peeking past his eyelashes.

"We have school tomorrow. And work."

"But you said we can do a million things after work!" Felix lays his head on the coffee table. "Why don't we go early morning? Like skip the Korean lesson and all that- I think my Korean has gotten better- we can skip one day right?"

"You just want to skip your Korean lesson..."

"Yeah- but at I'm spending it with you!" Felix smiles.

"Either way, you'll spend it with me, jackass!" Changbin bites back.

"Yeah but," Felix leans over the coffee table, the older's eyes dark and blank at the complete opposite of Felix's. "At least we'll have fun!"


	20. -Lee Felix, His Sunrise Helping Him Feel Warm Inside-

"This isn't what I was expecting as a date," Changbin glances to Felix.

"Hey! You told me to lose weight, and so here we are," Felix nods, stretching. "Two birds with one stone, am I right?"

"No- I meant on your own time," Changbin sighs, eyeing the darkened trail ahead of them, twisting and turning through the mountains. "Not with me, hiking a freaking mountain."

"Just think of this: when I feel like giving up, you’re to lecture me and push me forward until we finish the trail," Felix smiles, starting the hiking trail. "Oh also, just in case I fall, you can catch me!"

" _If_  I catch you," Changbin corrected, catching up with the blonde Australian. "I'm not sure I want to keep sticking my neck out for you."

"Please?" Felix turns, walking backward as he brings his hands together in a plea. "I mean- not the sticking your neck out part, I mean-" Felix shrieks as his foot trips over rocks, Changbin rushing to reach forward at Felix's wrist, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"You mean that?" Changbin scoffs as he yanks Felix forward, the younger still off balance and instead bumped into Changbin.

With wide doe eyes, Felix glances up, staring at the older with reddened cheeks, and an overexcited heart. He tells his heart to calm the fuck down, choking on his own spit and trying to push down a cough. Changbin's dark eyes never left his, how his gaze tipped downward to peek at Felix's lips. And the younger's heart skipped a beat at that, hoping that Changbin couldn't hear it. Aish- his heart is betraying him and it's not good...

"Yah, you gonna get off?"

Felix jumps in a hiccup, leaning away from Changbin as he dusts himself off.

"Yeah- Yeah! I meant that... Thanks..." Felix hiccups again, clearing his throat. He gestures towards the trail, smiling small. "Uh- Let's go then?"

"Lead the way," Changbin crosses his arms, smiling as Felix's stupid, annoying hiccups wouldn't stop, continuing down the trail. It was still cold as all hell and dark outside, Felix assuming it would be a great idea to hike at about five in the morning. It was a surprise they haven't tripped or eaten by a cannibal lurking in the dark nearby, but the walk was very... therapeutic. To Changbin at least, since he loves the dark- that gremlin. Felix would just freak out when he hears some nearby bushes rustling in the autumn wind.

After walking for almost an hour, Felix was already dying, heaving as he sits on the dirt, Changbin standing next to him.

"How does it feel after skipping exercise for ten years?" Changbin teases, crouching beside the younger as Felix mocks him. "You know we can go back down if you'd like-"

"No! I'll finish this no matter what-"

Changbin laughs, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulder and bringing him closer. "That's a great joke, Lix."

"I'm serious! I'll finish it hyung, you don't know what I'm capable of!" Felix pouts, Changbin chuckling.

"Ah, that's cute. You're- You're cute," he laughs, patting his shoulder. To which Felix flinches, scowling and flaring at the older- only to cool down at Changbin's touch.

"Why can't you ever take me seriously!" Felix crosses his arm, turning slightly to Changbin. "I'm trying to be serious here- I'm following your advice to exercise after like a million years! C'mon, cut me some slack, hyung!"

"Because you're unpredictable," Changbin hums, standing and stretching with a slight groan. Felix furrows his eyebrows, staring up at Changbin with wide eyes. He follows Changbin's hand that held out to him, inviting, and warm when Felix hesitantly takes it. Bright in the cold, dark morning. "That's what makes you special." He heaves Felix to his feet, sighing. "Let's continue. At this rate, we'll be late for school." 

**\---**

Approaching the peak of probably the third mountain they climbed, they reach a viewing point, a flat dirt area that Felix rolled onto, groaning and thanking God that they finally reached the top. Took them two hours! Two fucking hours!

Guess they'll be late for school as Changbin had stated.

"Yah, that's dirty and disgusting, you're getting dirt all over your clothes and hair," Changbin crouched over Felix, the younger smiling wide and staring up at the older.

"Hyung, I- hah! I told you I would make it!" Felix laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, c’mon- off the floor first," Changbin walks to Felix's feet, taking hold of the younger's hands and pulling him up. Now sitting, Felix whines, bringing Changbin down on his lap. The older yelps, both reddening at the proximity of each other. Changbin immediately crawls off of Felix, instead, sitting beside the younger on the dirt, probably ruining his black pants.

It was silent between the two, both not considering to even look or glance at each other, quite a distance between them. Tense, and awkward, and enough to make Feli want to shoot himself. And when Felix peeks up at Changbin, the dark-haired rapper's face dusted pink, Felix swears his lungs stopped working, kicking down another hiccup that could only ruin him. And attempt to take a step back only to fall down the stairs- good job, Felix- awesome fucking job.

Changbin clears his throat, Felix never having whipped his head so fast in his life. "Felix, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When you were drunk, you told me you had something to say. Something that'll break my heart- why we can't date and all that." Changbin carefully glances up to Felix. "Mind telling me now?"

Felix frowns, keeping himself from fidgeting by digging his nails into the dirt. Unsanitary he knows- probably disgusting too. He shakes his head, furrowing his eyebrows at Changbin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aish, you remember everything else but that? Yeah right," Changbin rolls his eyes. "You're holding on to more than you're willing to let go."

Felix curses at his drunken self. Why did he have to do all that embarrassing shit? And almost give away the two million won deal. And probably make Changbin fall in love with him more now that Felix kissed him- Jesus Christ, Changbin had the right mind banning alcohol for Felix.

Think Felix! Quick!

"Hyung I-" Felix bites his lip. "Well- it's..."

Changbin arches an eyebrow.

"I'm... pregnant?"

There was a silence between the two again before Changbin's eyebrows shot up. "Huh?" He asks. "You're pregnant? Oh my God- Congratulations, Is it a boy or- Dude shut the fuck up- Stop beating around the bush! If you think it'll break my heart, I can take it. I mean, that's what a relationship means, right? Trust and Truth?" Changbin mumbles the last part. "Do you trust me?"

"Changbin- look- I must've just been drunk off my ass that I started mumbling crazy shit! I mean- I was drunk for Christ's sake! You can't honestly believe everything I said!"

"Earlier you were whining about taking you seriously. Aish, you really are unpredictable..." Changbin laughs softly, shaking his head. "Okay, I'll let it go. If you're not ready to tell me, I'll wait."

"I told you it was drunken thoughts!"

"Uhuh. I surely believe that-"

"-No! I'm serious- Aigoo, you're so stubborn!" Felix takes his head in his hands, groaning.

"Well, I also have a secret to tell you," Changbin leans closer as Felix cracks open an eye. There was a long silence between the two, Felix nodding, a dulled thrill poking at him. "I really made Yixing disappear..."

Felix gasps, scary violin music shrilling in the background as he stared mortified at the older next to him. He leans away, wide eyes as Changbin gives him a thin, smug smile.

"Wait...  _Seriously?!_ " Felix almost yells, Changbin rolling his eyes.

"No! Pabo! What makes you think that?!" Changbin smiles, smacking Felix's shoulder when the sun began to rise over the horizon, painting everything an angelic hue. Well, as angelic as Felix could be, anyway.

"Omo," Felix perked up, running the spot where Changbin had hit him. "That's... That's really pretty."

Changbin sighs, glancing to Felix and back at the sunrise. "It is." 

They stay like that, content in each other's presence and silence, enjoying the sunrise ahead of them, forgetting about everything else- the fatigue that heaved on their bodies, the dirt making their palms itchy, the breeze that danced around them- besides themselves and the breath-taking view ahead. Or beside, in Changbin's case.

Despite the sun, it was still chilly outside, but none of them mind, especially when Changbin shifts closer to Felix.

"Lix, you never answered my question," Changbin spoke up, the blonde-haired Australian nodding. "Do you trust me?"

It took a second for Felix to answer.

Does he trust Changbin? Is this some relationship bull crap he was asking? Or maybe it was a means of getting closer to Felix? No, what if Felix removes the relationship aspect from all of this?

Does Changbin mean trusting him as a brother? Well-

"Yeah. I trust you," Felix spoke.

Changbin smiles small, glancing away from Felix. "Good. I trust you too."

Felix felt like a bubble, light and warm and so sensitive to the slightest touch and-  _good_  inside. He felt cared for; like he matters. Like, problems with his mother and school and debts and his eviction all disappeared. Just like that. Just like that when Changbin uttered those four words. And  _goddamn!_  Felix just couldn't stop looking at Changbin when he had a beautiful sunrise right in front of him.

The older picked himself off the floor, dusting himself off as he held out a hand for Felix. "Yongbok-ah, let's go. We'll be late for class- Well,  _you_."

"No! I don't wanna get up!" Felix whined but taking Changbin's hand nonetheless, feeling warm despite the cold wind. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

"C'mon you brat, let's just go," Changbin tries to drag a stubborn Felix, the younger pouting as he stares down at the floor. Changbin warm-heartedly rolls his eyes, turning his back to Felix. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"Really?! Okay! Let's go back!" Felix giggled, already climbing on top of Changbin, letting his arms wrap themselves around the older's neck. "Did I get lighter?"

"Y'know- I think you did. See?" Changbin slightly adjusts Felix in his arms, starting to continue down the trail. "If we fall though, I'm blaming it on you."

Felix bubbles playing slightly with Changbin's dark hair.

They get quite a distance down the mountain, Felix humming deep from his chest, as Changbin makes sure that they don't slip and fall.

"You know..." Changbin starts, Felix hums as he stares at Changbin, the golden sunlight kissing at his face. "Look at us right now. I'm seriously giving you a piggyback ride down a hiking trail that you chose. You then lay on the floor until I offered to carry you. I could've left you on the floor, no problem. You would've followed anyway if you thought I wouldn't come back."

"Your point is?"

"I'm saying... I'm confused. Do you want us to be a thing or not? You're giving me all sorts of signals, pal."

"Ouch, hitting me with a pal."

"Ha, shut up. I'm asking..." Changbin glances to the side, catching Felix's eyes. "We look like a couple right now. But why can't we?"

Felix sputters, a pink blush dusting over his freckles.

"I- Wha?" Felix questions. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious," Changbin shrugged, continuing down the path, across a bridge. "Shouldn't I get to know? Instead of being in the dark for so long? I said I would wait, and I will, but I just want to know."

"I already told you didn't I?" Felix frowns. "I'm still thinking about it."

"If you're still thinking about it, how come you kept asking me out on dates when we first met?"

"Cause I want to apologize, I don't know!" Felix rests his head on Changbin's shoulder. "I didn't want to go on a date with you. You were just too scary..."

"I feel like Chan had something to do with this."

"Maybe..." Felix mumbled. "But it wasn't him."

"Then who?"

"Mostly... me..." Felix needs to slap himself. He just keeps on spilling everything to Changbin, huh?

"Well, am I still scary now?"

"Yeah. And still an asshole," Felix giggles, Changbin scoffing. Felix reaches up to pinch at Changbin's cheek. "But you're more like a baby with how short you are! Baby Changbin!"

"Haha, keep laughing Felix. Keep laughing," Changbin deadpanned.

"Aw, you're a baby Changbin!" Felix continues.

"Lix, I swear to God, I will kick you down this whole ass mountain!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for almost 3k hits and 230 kudos! You guys leaving all these comments and all hi love just warms my heart and- :(((((( <333333


	21. -Lee Felix Failing at his First Day as a Love Guru-

"How many dates are we at?" Chenle questions, Felix shrugging.

"Like... Fifteen or something."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd get this far," Chenle's eyebrows shot up, chuckling as he scribbles into his notebook..

"Yah, Zhong Chenle. What would happen if I pull out from the bet?"

"Nothing. You won't get the two million won and probably wasted a month of your life dating Changbin. But hey, at least you two are friends now, right?" Chenle smiled, turning to the Australian.

"Yeah... I guess," Felix sighs.

"What's wrong now? You guys break up?"

"We're not even a thing yet. I'm just- thinking."

"Thinking about what? Maybe I can help you hyung!"

"Eh, I don't think you can help me. Especially when you hate Changbin's guts and all."

"I do? I never said that!"

"Then why do you want me to break his heart at the end?"

"I mean  _you could._ Mostly an idea though. I just said college was just getting a little boring, a little more gossip, rumors, and heartbreak could lighten up the place here and there. But I ain't forcing ya dude."

"What about the person who wants to get back at Changbin?"

"Huh, I guess he is a problem... Well I don't know. If we both back out of that deal who knows what'll happen," Chenle laughs. "But I'm sure it'll all be fine, hyung. I mean, if Changbin falls in love with you then..."

There was a pause, the two students staring at each other. Chenle stops laughing, eyebrows shooting up and disappearing into his bright hair.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Chenle questions, a low murmur in his throat, the older shaking his head. "Oh, my God! I can't- Wow- Dude!"

"Zhong Chenle! Be quiet or else I  _will_  have you out of here!" Professor Kim Namjoon shouts, Chenle bowing slightly as he returns to Felix, mouthing an " _Oh my God!_ "

"How d'you do that?" Chenle whispers, leaning closer.

"I don't know?" Felix shrugs. "One day he just kissed me."

"Sheesh- well you like him back?" Chenle leans on his hand, facing Felix.

"I told you Zhong Chenle. I'm Catholic and straight. I ain't going to date him."

"I mean, it'll make getting that two million a whole of a lot easier." Chenle sighs. "But your choice. Either way, he'll find out soon enough. And that's that." 

The bell rings, everyone shooting up and scrambling for their things. Felix was the first one out, met by Changbin who was already waiting outside, hand in his pocket.

Felix's heart began to pound, his chest tightening and breath hitching in his throat as he catches sight of the older man.

"I- What are you doing here?" Felix notices his classmates glancing at him. He wouldn't blame them either. Seo Changbin here? Meeting up with someone? That someone being nobody Felix. He guessed they satisfied their rumors. Yes, Felix and Changbin were going on dates.

"What does it look like? Seeing you. C'mon," Changbin hummed, he takes Felix's hand in his, the younger choking on his breath as Changbin drags him away. Felix swears he hears the whispers of new rumors starting around him, Chenle gasping out an "Oh my God! It's true-" somewhere behind him. Can he really be any  _more_  obvious???

"Omo- Where are we going???" Felix panicked, his heart ready to burst out of his chest. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Changbin held his hand many times before, he's never been this nervous when he did. It's surprised him, sure, but not the "Holy shit I'm going to have a heart attack" nervous.

"Lunch," Changbin hummed.

"L- Lunch?"

"Yeah, dumbass. Lunch with the others."

Oh! Yeah- How can Felix be so forgetful? They were going to get lunch together with the others... He guessed that he wasn't listening to their conversation earlier; he didn't remember.

They met up with the seven boys at the campus cafeteria, the other having already gotten something and sat at a table by the window.

"What took y'all so long?!" Hyunjin called out when the two found their seats across him.

"It's not my fault I had to wait a million years for this brat's class to finish!" Changbin barked back.

"It's not Felix hyung's fault for working so hard!" Jeongin stood up, everyone oohing and aahing. Jeongin smiled at Felix the two exchanging thumbs up and far away fist bumps.

"Jeongin is growing up," Jisung wiped a tear from his eye, a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, unlike you," Jeongin scoffed, the rest of the boys screaming and yelling and laughing.

"Yah! How come- How come this brat gets away with everything?!" Jisung points at the youngest as everyone gives him a handshake and a high five.

"Here, I got this for you," Changbin pushed over a wrapped sandwich to Felix as everyone bickered with each other. "You were taking too long, so I got you something."

Felix's heart skipped a beat as a smile formed on his face, bowing slightly to Changbin. "Thanks, hyung."

"Just get married already!" Woojin had apparently seen the whole ordeal between the two across the table, Felix feeling too hot as the whole group gasped, ooh-ing at the couple who immediately turned away from each other.

"What- What'd they do?" Jisung asked.

"Changbin bought Felix a sandwich!" Woojin cooed.

"Yah! Shut the fuck up!" Changbin shot up with a small growl.

"Really, Changbin doesn't like anyone but Felix..." Minho shook his head with a sigh, everyone else agreeing.

"My boy Felix is replacing me with Changbin!" Chan mock cries, holding his heart. He shoots up, pointing at Felix. "Mate! I trusted you! How could you do this to me?!"

"Hyung I swear- it's not planned!" Felix cried out.

"Oh Yo, Felix you wanna go to the arcade with me after work? Gotta tell you something really important," Chan made a complete 180, smiling wide at Felix.

"Oh yeah, of course!"

"Can I come too?" Jeongin asks, and before Chan could protest, Jeongin flashes a smile, everyone's hearts melting then and there.

"Fine," Chan huffed. "But only you and no one else."

"Why? Why can't we have fun at an arcade too?" Seungmin asked.

"Cause I gotta tell Felix something important and secretive! Why can't y'all understand?" Chan says through gritted teeth.

"Can I hear too?" Jeongin flashes another smile. Chan groaning as- who could say no to Jeongin, anyway? The brat was like a witch.

**\---**

"Here you go brat, is this enough tribute for you?" Chan sneered as he got Jeongin a Kunmanmon stuffed toy from a claw machine, the younger bowing and smiling and giggling at Chan. "You better be grateful, what we talk about now, we don't talk about anywhere else, capiche?"

Jeongin nods frantically flashing a braced smile. "Yes, Hyung, I won't tell anyone."

"Also, I know Changbin bought you alcohol on Halloween- he's trying to pay you too?" Chan huffed, a hand on his hip. "You're lucky I'm not Woojin."

"It's cause- Oh-" Jeongin nods, flashing a glance at Felix who only rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"You ankle-biter," Chan mutters, turning to Felix who was playing a fighting game, winning and cheering for himself when he got tickets.

"Yo, so this thing I've been meaning to talk to you about," Chan and Jeongin follow Felix as he goes to a shooting game, pushing in token for him and Jeongin and the younger wanted to play. "You're listening, right?"

"Of course, I can listen and shoot zombies simultaneously," Felix smiled, starting the game.

"Good, so uh-" Chan leaned against the arcade game. "Do you guys know what love feels like?"

"Yeah it's when you feel butterflies when you see someone," Jeongin spoke up as Felix sighed.

"No, that's a crush. Love is like wanting to do anything for the girl because you trust them, trust them to trust you back and trusting them to stick by your side all day long, no matter what- Jeongin! To your left!" Felix yelled out as he began shooting Jeongin following suit.

"Wait- Why does it have to be a girl?! Holy sh-"

"It's cause Felix is a het, that's why," Chan huffs.

"Then what about Changbin?"

"You'll know when you grow up," Felix frowns. "But why ya asking suddenly, hyung?"

"I think I love somebody."

"Nah, that can't be true. You gotta know the person for at least multiple months to say that you love them-"

"And I think it's Woojin."

Felix drops the plastic gun as a huge red "Game Over" flashes on the screen, both Jeongin and Felix staring over to Chan whose pale skin began to emit a pinkish glow.

"I- What?!" Felix yelled out.

"I know, I know, it's stupid but like," Chan sighs, glancing away. "I don't know. I just get butterflies when I see him."

"That's a crush then," Jeongin nods. 

"I agree," Chan blinks. "But I want it to stay a crush, I don't know what the hell I'll do if it grows! I want to crush it and burn it and oh my god- Something's wrong with me!"

"So why are you telling us?" Felix questions, arching an eyebrow.

"Because you're dating Changbin. I wanna know how you got your feelings at bay. Take notes, ya know?"

Ha! Keep his feeling at bay. To say Felix had feelings for him to start with... Well...

"I just didn't like him Hyung. Woojin's different cause you've known him since high school," Felix pointed out.

"Yeah but, I'm asking how you haven't grown feelings for him after like a million dates," Chan huffed out.

"Wait, Felix hyung, you still don't like him??? So what're the dates for?" Jeongin inquired.

"I kept thinking about his bad qualities. How he's inconsiderate and how he's always trying to rush me and the fact that he gets so salty so easily. I don't think about the good things- if he had any- like buying me ice cream so I don't have to cry and... holding my hand when I get scared and doing things he doesn't want to do so I could be happy I-"

Chan and Jeongin glance at each other, eyes wide and Felix's face red.

"Not that I like him!"

"Sounds like he likes you though," Jeongin coughed out.

"Oh, you don't even know," Felix sighed. "But it's only one way, trust me."

"That's not how you sounded earlier!" Chan cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about your little crush about Woojin?" Felix scoffed.

"Oof, getting Changbin's mannerisms I see," the older Australian sighed. "But Woojin seriously has no bad trait about him-"

"Except for being overprotective of me."

"Except that," Chan points at Jeongin. "So bitch, I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know either! How about you take him on thirty dates and see where that takes you," Felix sneers.

"That's a good idea. Then Chan hyung, you can be my double agent and convince him to not be so overprotective over me!" Jeongin exclaimed.

Felix's phone buzzed in his pocket, a message from Changbin flashing across his screen. Something about dinner that Felix has to pick up on the way home- eh- he'll do it later.

"You know what?!" Jeongin yelled, making both Felix and Cham jump, people at the arcade giving them quizzical looks. "C'mon Felix hyung, we have to do something about this."

"About what? Chan doesn't want it to be anything."

"But that's sad and depressing."

"Do you even know Chan?"

"Look, we can't let this die down hyung! Besides, I don't want Chan hyung to grow up old and alone with ten cats."

"I'm not Minho, so quit worrying," Chan rolls his eyes.

"Look, I've got an idea, " Jeongin brightens, taking the two Australian's hand in his and dragging them both out. 

**\---  
**

"This is absurd," Chan sputters as Jeongin scribbles on another sheet of paper, the oldest giving Felix pleading eyes. "This is  _really_  crazy."

"It's Jeongin's plan, not mine," he replied, hands raised in surrender.

"Look Chan Hyung, you know what Woojin does every Saturday night?" Jeongin perks up from his small project, Felix taking a seat on the cafeteria table beside him.

"Probably re-watch Hwarang for the tenth time," Felix shrugs.

"No- He's only watched it twice," Jeongin corrected, pointing the permanent marker at Felix. "He would watch romance movies until he falls asleep."

"I thought he loved watching horror movies?" Chan arched an eyebrow.

"Right,  _but_ \- me and Hyunjin are the only people who know that he watches romance movies every single Saturday because we're invited- but enough about that, it doesn't matter okay? He loves romance movies, as well as horror movies, he's just a movie nerd okay? Just take my word for it," Jeongin waves a dismissive hand, finishing the multiple small signs, rereading them. "See, I fell asleep in every single one of them, except for one."

"Let me guess, Toy Story 4," Felix smiles to which Jeongin rolls his eyes, hitting the older's shoulder.

"No, it was Love, Actually, I hate the movie, but I still sat through it with Hyunjin, Woojin had fallen asleep. Now, I don't think you would walk through the streets speaking your love for Woojin in Portuguese so I took the creepiest love confession from that movie, and thus-" Jeongin holds up the printer paper with a smile. "To Me You Are Perfect part 2 is now a thing."

"This is such a-" Chan hits his head against the table, feeling tears swell in his eyes, his heat hurting, his hands clammy and breathless. Felix only reaches forward, placing his palm under Chan's head so he doesn't get hurt. Shooting up with eyes wide and pale face red, Chan gasps, a bit of bruising on his forehead. "-Bad fucking idea."

"Hey, I was gonna force you into When Harry Met Sally but I feel like that'll be too forward..." Jeongin nods. "Plus, you're an actor, hyung, Woojin is a singer who has a soft spot for movies, that's a better combination than cookies and cream, chicken and waffles, Changbin and Felix."

Jeongin yelps as Felix jabs his side with his elbow, huffing.

"Look Hyung, unlike Andrew Lincoln, I made these cards... Not creepy. And they're subtle, and cute, and look Woojin'll be head over heels in no time."

"I'm going home," Chan shoots up to which Jeongin follows, the three running out of the Cafeteria, out to the dimmed college campus.

"No, you're not! Time to confess hyung, if it doesn't work- well uhm... at least you learned something?" Jeongin shrugs as the two walk beside him, Jeongin taking his shoulder.

"Yeah, not trusting you ever again," Felix snickers beside him.

"Look, hyung, Woojin isn't an ass like Felix's boyfriend. If he doesn't return your feelings, he'll still be friends with you. Not every break up needs to end in sadness and disdain and depression, right?" Jeongin smiles at Chan, to which the older sighs, nodding and taking the sheets of paper.

"I- I guess..." 

**\---**

"Hyung, remember, we'll be cheering you on!" Felix whispered, giving Chan a thumbs up before he and Jeongin hide around the corner, enough that Woojin wouldn't be able to see them from his door, but close enough that they could hear and see what goes on between the two.

"You know, what if this doesn't work?" Chan frowns at them, voice cracking, clearing his throat and looking he as if he might cry. If no one knew any better, they might think this is a hostage situation.  _Which-_ in  _some_  ways... it  _was_... But it was for Chan's love life, a good and noble cause, Felix is sure.

"This is why I didn't want us to wait because you'll be a little  _bitch_  about it!" Chan and Felix's eyes widen at Jeongin, the younger Australian's jaw hanging open, Chan's eyebrows shooting up to his head they might as well disappear. "Just knock, dude! He's still awake, I texted him-"

"You  _texted_ him?! You brat! I swear I'll-' Chan jumps as the door to Woojin's place opens, revealing the guy himself, eyes brightening at the sight of Chan.

"Channie!" He sang, Chan's face dusted a light pink, glancing to the side at his two wingmen giving him thumbs up. "I thought I heard something outside, thought it was just my neighbors again- anyway, How can I help you?"

Ah, Kim Woojin, always willing to help, always soft-spoken and cheery and determined. That was usually the first thing Woojin always asks when someone comes up to him, always asking if he could help, and really, it was heartwarming- probably why Chan fell in love with him int he first place- and maybe there was some truth to Jeongin's words, how it was a fantastic combination, one good enough to trump cookies and cream, chicken and waffles and, yes, maybe even Changbin and Felix.

Chan holds up the stack, the first sheet at the top, pressing his lips together in a thin line and keeping his gaze on the older. 

 _First,_   _don't say anything_. It read.

Woojin arches an eyebrow, however, complying and nodding to the blonde actor.

_Hi, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now but._

_Do you know what love feels like_?

_Is it a childish feeling_

_of butterflies_?

_Or maybe_

_it's matured into a blossom_

_Or_

_Maybe it's rough, like the seas_

_Maybe it hurts like some poison_

_Or bittersweet, like strong dark chocolate._

_When I'm with you, I feel all these things._

_But instead of wanting to avoid these uncomfortable pains in the asses._

_I'd like to embrace them._

_With you._

_Because hyung._

Chan's hands seem to get shakier with every passing card, and really, Felix was very impressed with Jeongin for thinking all this up. Sure it was awkward, and cheesy- which is probably what he learned from Woojin's romantic movies, but it had this hidden innocence that made it so perfect.

_I like you._

It was silent for a long time, and Felix thought that Woojin had fainted, Chan's face a deep red. Really, Felix could've shed a tear, it was what would exactly come from a romcom, stupid, silly, cheesy, and something Changbin would absolutely do to Felix... And Felix had a hidden hope he would, because then... then... because then he'll have a reason to hit Changbin!

"Is that... Is that Jeongin's handwriting?" Woojin leaned close to the printer paper, eyes narrowed and Chan yanking them away. He almost crumpled them up and ate them, if it weren't for Woojin standing a mere foot away from him. Instead, he's opting to shoot himself in the head. Then Woojin smiled, so bright that it might've blinded Chan a little. "Ah- I see what this is."

"You- You do?" Chan gives Woojin a hopeful look behind his eyelashes, a small smile already in the works on his lips, his face no longer an embarrassing red but a childish pink.

"Of course!" Woojin nods in understanding. "That brat's helping you with an acting role again, right?"

Felix heard a slap beside him, turning to see the youngest dragging his hand down to his chin, groaning and hitting his head against the wall.

"You're getting better at acting by the day, Channie. You really sold that love confession! No, not sold, practically cheated someone off it, it was that good!" He giggles to a blank-faced Chan, an emotionless smile on his lips, gripping tightly onto the printer paper that Felix heard it tear. "Let me guess: Love Actually? Not a very good romance movie but it was entertaining at least. I remember that day in high school, you played off your skills on a teacher, it was funny as hell, worth the three days in detention, basically."

"Uhm... thanks..."

"Of course! That's what friends are for!"

And there goes, Chan. Might as well lay him down on a ship, send it off and shoot a flaming arrow at it. This dude's dead- friend-zoned by his crush... Probably one of the worst feelings to encounter, besides fighting with Jeongin.

"You know, for a guy who's on his last year of college..." Jeongin whispered, sighing. "He's not the brightest..."

Now, everyone knows Felix's ringtone, and how fucking obnoxious it is. It was a koala screaming, and he knows its a koala screaming because Chan- that motherfucker- changed his ringtone and call him in the middle of class. Usually, it would be on vibrate, but that fucker also decided it would be funny to tamper with it before Felix had gone to class. Anyway, Felix was too lazy to change it, and he was awaiting Changbin's call about the food he was going to pick up- and Felix had a thought that maybe he knew Chan was confessing right now and would think it to be funny if he interrupted- but he called... And Felix's ringtone echoed throughout the hallway, Jeongin waving with an awkward smile as Woojin peeks around the corner, catching them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, marching band preseason's gonna start this week, I'll be taking a break from updating to save my sanity lmao
> 
> Hope, y'all understand
> 
> -Ly <3


	22. -Lee Felix, Helping and Teasing Baby Changbin-

“I’m a dance minor Hyung, why can’t you trust me?” Felix huffed, holding onto the short rapper’s outstretched hands as the older stagger from one foot to another, small incomplete words of “Om-” and “Ooh-” and “Wo-” stuttering from his lips.

“Because you’re as clumsy as Jeongin!” Hyunjin called out from the floor, Changbin motioning to him with his head as Felix scans him from the opposite side of the rink.

“What he said.”

Felix rolls his eyes, helping the older drag the blades of his skates forward.

“I thought you grew up in Australia? It’s like what? A million degrees over there?? How d'you know how to skate?” Changbin gasps as he almost falls forward, his partner racing to wrap his arms around his shoulder, hands balancing on Felix’s bicep.

“There are things called skating rinks over there, hyung,” Felix scoffs. “Like the one we’re in now.”

“Can you two go any slower, Goddamn!” Minho yells at them, the rest of the group waiting on the other side of the rink, few skating back and forth, most crouching and sitting and standing and rolling their eyes at the two.

“It ain’t my fault Changbin knows how to ice skate for shit!”

“That’s hyung to you!” Changbin retaliates with a hit on his shoulder.

“Look,  _hyung_ , just glide each blade forward, bringing up like this-“ Felix slides beside Changbin, skating beside the older so he could see.

Changbin slides forward a little, Felix clapping with a wide smile.

“Good! Okay, see you, hyung!” Felix waves as he skates over with the others.

“Wait- wait-Lix! Goddamnit!”

“You’re too patient with your man,” Minho sighs, greeting Felix with crossed arms.

“Yeah, look at him with me,” Jisung leans against the older, an elbow on his shoulder.

“I’ll poison your dinner tonight if you keep saying we’re dating,” Minho deadpanned, shrugging off Jisung’s touch.

“Understand what I mean?”

“Yah! Thanks for not helping me assholes!” The group groans as they pick themselves off their asses, stretching and sighing as Changbin joins them from across the rink.

Chan explaining the rules of the contest, they anticipated the loser of this one, all glancing over to the stern rapper who could only roll his eyes, crossing his arms.

However, before they begin, Felix skids to Changbin’s side, taking hold of his hand, leaning in close to him, whispering a “You got this, hyung,” to his ear. “Just follow my lead.”

Chan starts them off, the nine boys already scrambling for their life to have a chance at the course. Now,  _none_ of them could actually ice skate  _well_ , they were just quicker than Seo Changbin, hell, a sloth on ice skates would be faster than Changbin. Really, the only person decent enough to skate without tripping at least  _twice_  is Felix. 

Luckily for Changbin, however, Felix grips his hand, leading him, sliding carefully and- slightly quicker than the rest at least.

“Omo- Felix hyung is helping Changbin hyung cheat!” Jeongin yelled, the rest of the boys joining in protest, bickering that they were teaming up- and there were  _no_  sorts of teaming up allowed. Really, Changbin cursed at them, flipping the seven boys off as Felix just smiles and glows at him, cheeks warm and heart skipping a beat as Changbin laughs when Jeongin curses at him back, Woojin shouting at the youngest.

Felix just holds Changbin’s warm hand a little tighter, skating around the established track, Jisung close behind.

One, two, three laps around the rink and Felix and Changbin were still in the lead, an arm-length ahead of Jisung who tried to convince Minho and Hyunjin to help him. They declined- and so does four of the other boys.

It was a close race, Jisung skating ahead until Changbin began to hit at him.

“Hyung, I’ll throw you.” Felix states.

“You’re going to what?!” Changbin exclaimed.

“Just keep your balance!” Felix bolted forward, dragging Changbin behind him. And as Jisung held his arms out to accept sweet, sweet victory, Felix yanked Changbin forward, the older, sliding across the ice and claiming the title of first, Jisung right behind. Felix trips on the ice, falling hands first as Hyunjin and Seungmin shoot past him.

Beaming and laughing, he watches as Changbin cheers and laughs and bounces about, boasting at Jisung’s face and the two about to get into a fight if Minho hadn’t hit Jisung’s head.

Changbin catches Felix still sitting on the cold ice floor of the rink. Reddening, he acknowledges that he and Changbin were smiling and glowing at each other stuttering on his breath, covering his face with his small hands as a hiccup pushes from his diaphragm.

“Yah! Yongbok-ah! It seems like you have to pay for our lunch!” Changbin yells at him.

Felix perks up, and glancing around, he noticed that even Chan and Woojin, the two slowest out of all of them, had- yes- already passed and crossed the finish line ahead of him. 

**\---**

Felix thanked the delivery man as he bowed and took the bag of fried chicken, trying to avoid his eyes as- well, Felix was the only one around in the park, and he was buying two large servings of chicken. He returns to their small picnic set up, thankful that Changbin helped him pay for the lunch of  _nine_  college boys, despite winning the ice skating race. Well,  _“winning”_ as Changbin only clutched onto Felix and kept his balance when Felix threw him. Well, Felix guessed that it was a small thank you for helping Felix with everything. Despite the fact that Changbin paid for most of it, anyway...

As he settles the bag on the blanket, the group cheers, ignoring their small game of Jenga at the sight of food.

“Yongbok-ah! Sit next to me,” Hyunjin pats at the spot beside him and Minho, the Australian settling comfortably between the taller boys, eating chicken and smiling sweetly.

“Ah, you’re so cute, Jikseu!” Hyunjin laughed, patting at Felix’s back.

“Thank you!” Felix chirped, glimpsing a deep frown on Changbin’s lips. And- maybe Felix wanted a bit of fun, or maybe he believed this was an excellent idea but he smiles at Changbin, then looking up at Hyunjin.

“Yah! Don’t throw that phrase at Felix,” Minho taps at Hyunjin’s shoulder, a stern look heavy on his brow. “Changbin’ll have another victim tonight.”

Felix smiles sweetly at Changbin, the older’s lip twitching as he glares at the other. Felix scoots closer to Hyunjin, who saw nothing suspicious about it, wrapping an arm around the younger when their legs pressed together.

“Let’s restart Jenga! And include Felix hyung this time!” Seungmin exclaimed, he and Jeongin fixing the tower of wooden blocks for their hyungs. Once set up, Woojin goes first, being the oldest and all. Then Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and  _finally_  Felix- and, maybe he was just bad at Jenga but having six people go before you, just wasn’t fair. Especially if options were slim, and they weren’t playing on a hard surface such as a table Well, at least he wasn’t Jeongin, Felix felt bad for the guy being last.

Fifteen blocks into the game and the atmosphere suddenly grew tense. It was Felix’s turn, and pleading to God, he didn’t want to be last again.

Sensing Felix’s hesitation, Changbin sighs, pointing at a block near the bottom.

“Yah! Yongbok, get that one, it’s loose!” He called out, Chan hitting his leg.

“You can’t help others! Even if they’re your boyfriend!” Chan exclaimed, “I let the skating one slide- pun  _intended_ \- but I’m not this time!”

“He’s not my- Ow!” Chan hits Changbin again, bidding the man quiet. 

Felix carefully follows Changbin’s advice, poking at the dense block with a finger, edging the piece out. For a minute, everyone stopped breathing, Felix seemed to stop living altogether, squealing with short laughter stuttering from his lips as he pulls out the piece. Anarchy breaks out as Felix yells, holding up the block in victory and throwing it off to the side with the other piece, everyone cheering and congratulating the young Australian as Hyunjin brings him down into a hug, Jisung on top of them both.

“Seungmin, your turn!” Minho taunts, the brown-haired man sighing and pressing his lips into a defeated thin line of a smile.

“I can’t- Felix hyung ruined my chance of living- I can’t-“ Seungmin groans, shaking his head. Jinxing himself, the tower collapses at Seungmin’s turn, the group yelling and laughing and cheering as they condemned Seungmin to his punishment.

Already out of time, the boys go their separate ways, some going back to their classes, others going home, the rest going to work and Seungmin staying behind to clean up their mess. “No littering,” Chan had pointed at the sign.

Changbin walked Felix to work, the blonde Australian skipping about and humming and smiling as the other trudged behind him, slouched and hands shoved in his pockets.

The walk was pretty silent, but Felix didn’t mind. He was quite used to Changbin, the silence not really bothering him as much, and having come from an intense social gathering, Felix was done for the day, still too happy to mind anything.

“Bye, Binnie, see you back at home!” Felix chirped, waving goodbye at his roommate as they neared the dog grooming parlor.

“Yah! Yongbok!” Felix turned around to Changbin pulling out a hand from his pocket, gesturing for the Australian to return to him with a finger. With an arched eyebrow, the younger inched closer to Changbin, the older flicking his forehead with a scowl.

“OW! Hyung-“ Felix whined, rubbing his forehead. “What- Why?!”

“Brat! I saw what you were trying to do with Hyunjin!” Changbin hisses.

“I was just trying to be nice, hyung!” Felix pouts, the shorter scoffing, rolling his eyes.

“You kept looking at me! Uhuh being nice, my ass,” Changbin huffs, crossing his arms. Felix’s lips curl into a small smile, leaning closer when Changbin leans back. “What?” Changbin hisses, his face hot, his eyes avoiding Felix’s.

“Is Baby Changbin jealous?” Felix coos in a deep English, scrunching his nose and reaching up to pinch and pull at Changbin’s chubby cheeks. Changbin’s face turning into a flushed red as he swats both of Felix’s hands away, scowling. “Baby Changbin is jealous! That’s just cute hyung!”

“Get out of here, brat!” Changbin shouts, threatening to kick the younger’s ass as he laughs and tries to run away. “I’ll make you climb the window, I’ll lock you out!!!”

“See ya back home, hyung!” Felix smiles, waving and bringing his hands together in a heart as Changbin flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> A small nice, innocent chapter >:))))
> 
> -Ly <33


	23. -Lee Felix Being a Crybaby, for Good Reason Anyway-

"I don't think we've had a dinner date yet, have we?" Changbin questions, giving a glance to the freckled man sitting across from him, who gave him a smile, making his face warm up.

"Nope. And especially not at a Pojangmacha," Felix giggles, already downing his shot of soju.

"If you were expecting anything fancy, no way. Maybe one day, just not now."

Felix smiles, brightening and glowing at the man sitting across from him. "No- this is actually perfect..." Felix smiles shyly behind his shot glass, face feeling warm, and not just because of the spicy food that he started on. Or maybe it was, and definitely not because of Changbin. "I think this is better than having to keep quiet in front of a slab of meat."

Changbin refills both of their glasses of soju with a small hum, nodding.

"Only one bottle, Lix," Changbin warns, the younger pouting. "My apartment, my rules. No more getting drunk."

"How about two?" Felix brings his hands together in a plea.

"No way. I'm being nice enough allowing you to one bottle-"

"Aigoo- who are you to tell me when I can and can't drink anyway," Felix grumbled under his breath, jumping slightly and letting out a small squeak when Changbin gives him a particularly sharp glare.

"Your Hyung and roommate who's letting you stay for as long as you need," Changbin bites back, the younger sighing. He brings a dakkochi to Felix's lips, rolling his eyes. "Stop complaining-" Felix looks at Changbin wide-eyed, the older choking at the air. "Fuck- I'll think about it. You're lucky you're cute." Felix smiles, taking the skewer from Changbin and chewing at the chicken happily.

"You think I'm cute..." Felix smiles stuffing his face with the dakkochi.

"Of course. Why do you think I threaten anyone who looks at you wrong?" Changbin picks at his plate of tteokbokki. "I'm not saying you're mine or anything! You just deserve only good and innocent stares, pure ones."

"Like the one you're giving me now-" 

"Yes- No-" Changbin chokes on his food, face red under the warm light above them. Felix giggles, nodding. Changbin could only scoff and sigh and avoid looking at his date before he could get a heart attack.

"No hyung, but- I’m serious, I'm thankful to God for bringing you to my life."

"Oh God, are you becoming a proselytizer," Changbin snorts.

"Listen to me!" Felix whines, chucking a crumpled ball of a napkin at his date. "If you weren't older than me, you'd be at the hospital right now..." Felix frowns, Changbin's eyes wide as he hasn’t swallowed his food yet, still stored in his cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is... Every night before I go to sleep I pray. And I thank God for the millions of things he's brought into my life. Like food, ice cream, Chan, my life, breathing, all nine of us, and... You, hyung." Felix smiles small, Changbin finally swallowing his food. "And- I don't say it enough but- thank you... For everything that you've done to me..."

"That was..." Changbin coughs into his fist, meeting Felix's dark eyes. They stay like that for a while, admiring each other, uncaring with how loud the other patrons were, how hectic the tent was. With everything forgotten, except for the other across the table, Changbin perks up, remembering how to speak. "That was  _probably_  the best Korean you ever had."

"Aish! You're so ungrateful hyung!" Felix hisses, leaning into his plastic chair with crossed arms and a small glare directed at the latter. Changbin only laughs, reaching forward to push hair from Felix's eyes, thumb then landing on a freckle on Felix's cheek.

"I was just joking Lix," Changbin bubbled. "I'm not that religious but... I'm thankful too."

Felix tries to keep himself from smiling, pushing away Changbin's hand. They continue their dinner, bickering, and joking and having the time of their lives like this. Casual, and comfortable in each other's presence, between tteokbokki, dakkochi, gimbap, odeng, and mandu, eventually helping themselves to a third bottle of soju.

Taking a break from his laughter, Felix felt his phone buzzing, pulling it out and almost choking at the name across the screen, eyes wide and breath coming to a halt. He felt as if everyone had disappeared, his brain and body both stopped working as he pressed at the answer button.

"Lix, you okay?"

"Ma! You called back!" Felix gasped out in English with a small smile, biting at his knuckle. His chest hurt, he couldn't breathe. He stood up, exiting the stuffy tent and out to the cool air, heading towards the side of the tent for a little more privacy. "I can't- I can't- I can't believe you called back! It’s nearing three years, what happened? Is pa okay? Is-"

"Felix," another female voice spoke, his sister had answered. "Eomma isn't here right now."

"Where is she?"

"She told me to call you."

"Why couldn't she call me herself? She has a phone doesn't she?" Felix frowns, pacing back and forth by the tent, staring at his feet.

"She's busy Felix. She doesn't want anyone to bother her."

"Oh, I guess her struggling son can't bother her right now! She's got something more important than her son and daughters? Something so important that she ignored him for three years!" Felix raised his voice, halting in his tracks and scratching at his head with a soft growl. "Sis, I'm sure she's not busy, just give her the goddamn phone I'm-" 

“Felix. Look she’s- Eomma...” His sister’s voice grew to a hushed whisper, sucking in a deep breath. With what seemed like a million years passing in the silence between them, Felix calls out to his sister again, quiet, breathless, as it never even left his lips. “Nevermind.” With a click and a question from Felix, the call ended, quiet and choking in despite the free and chilly atmosphere that surrounded him. Felix stood at the small alleyway between two tents, hand tightening around his phone, until he crouches, hugging himself as he tucks his chin into his chest, gasping and hiccuping on choked sobs he tried so hard to keep in. He was thankful no one ever looked his way, his back towards the open street. Felix wipes at his cheeks with his sleeve, hating how exposed he felt at the moment.

How could his sister do this to him?  _Why_  would they do this? Where was his dad? What happened to his mom? Why was he kept so much in the dark about his family? They were his  _family_  for fuck’s sake! Couldn’t at least  _one_ of them update him at least once a year? He was part of his fucking family too! He guessed they had forgotten that! Even his fucking sisters who helped and comforted and loved him ever since he was fucking born! And to think he didn’t blame either of them for his awful life because he just  _thought_  that they didn’t know shit! Goddamnit!

“Lix?” Felix wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, coughing and clearing his throat as he catches his breath, blinking multiple times. “Felix! There you are! You disappeared a while and I grew worried and- are you okay?”

“Yeah, just- tying my shoe,” Felix jumped up, turning to Changbin with his best smile. “Sorry, the call took longer than expected. Let’s go back in.”

“No, it’s fine- I already paid anyway,” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. He takes a step forward, to which Felix takes a step back, gripping at his sleeve, a nod and a trying smile on his face. “You okay?”

“Let’s go home then. I enjoyed tonight, hyung,” Felix’s lip quivered as he nods, pushing past Changbin.

Felix and Changbin walk down the street without another word between them, Felix a little out of it as he follows Changbin without a second thought, staring at the ground, stopping when Changbin stopped, going when Changbin went, only following the man to what he presumed back to their shared apartment.

Instead, when Changbin halts right in front of Felix, the latter bumping and glancing up at the older with an arched eyebrow; they were at the empty park. Changbin pushing Felix down lightly on the bench, telling him to stay. A moment and a second later, he returns, sitting beside the Australian with a soft sigh. He hands a wrapped ice cream to Felix; the latter furrowing his eyebrows, eyes already watering to the expected words Changbin would say.

Instead, what he said was:

“Felix, it’s okay to cry.” 

Felix stutters on his breath, nodding and chewing at the inside of his cheek."I- I don't need to- I'm  _fine_ -" Felix feels tears at his eyes when his voice cracked. He tries to keep his emotions in check, to keep from yanking Changbin into this mess he had with his family. To keep from throwing more shit at the guy, when he’s already helping him. He blinks, another breath, and a hiccup, feeling his tears fall from his cheeks, reaching up to wipe away the streams. He coughs, sobbing and hiccuping and choking. Vomiting out his emotions, wiping profusely at his tears, Changbin’s hand settling at the back of his neck. Felix clutches at his hoodie, trying to keep himself to reality. That, realizing the hand on his back was fake, would be more painful than he could accept.

It hurt, it felt as if someone had stabbed his throat repeatedly, the point however going to his heart, wailing and choking and  _hurting_. Hurting all over. How could his family abandon him like this?

How betrayed he felt, being led on to believe that it was just his mom, only his mom ignoring him, yet it was every single one of them!

“H- H- Hyung-“ Felix hacked out, sniffing and trying to slow his emotions. “P- Please-”

“Felix, you don’t have to explain anything,” Changbin murmurs low, sitting close to the other, leaning Felix’s face against his shoulder as he wails harsher. Felix turns, wrapping his arms around the older, pulling him into a tight embrace he. Clutching at his back, twisting his fists around the fabric of his hoodie, slouching forward. Changbin was just so kind to him. So fucking kind that he’s so blind to why Changbin was so in love with him. Allowing him to cry and wet his black jacket with useless fucking tears he was mindlessly spilling for a family he cares less about!

Changbin runs his hand through Felix’s blonde locks, holding him tight, letting the younger settle and calm himself on Changbin’s shoulder. His tears had already dried up from minutes of endless crying, however, he kept hiccuping and stuttering on his breaths, shutting his eyes as Changbin ran a hand along Felix’s back.

Felix focused on Changbin’s deep breathing, how his heartbeat slowed, how calming it felt and how tired he felt. His eyes felt itchy, his throat scratchy and dry. His head hurt, but shutting his eyes, he tries to focus on Changbin and his presence with a soft sigh. Like a second home, a second family he didn't want to lose.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Felix murmured, almost blending in with the crickets that surrounded him. Felix felt heavy against Changbin, deep inhales through his nose and shaky breaths out his mouth. Changbin pressed a light kiss into Felix’s hair, petting the mop of blonde hair before nodding.

“It’s not your fault, Felix. Whatever happened- you shouldn't blame yourself.”

“Please- please- please don’t tell- please don’t tell Chan.”

There was a pause, and Felix was afraid he had crossed the line with Changbin. That crying and wetting and weeping at Changbin were too much for their recent friendship. But Changbin sighs, holding Felix a little closer, a little tighter, a little warmer, making Felix's heart wrench. Something he accepts, shutting his eyes.

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:))))))))


	24. -Lee Felix, Taking Care of his Home-

~~~~

  
"Hyung! Hurry the hell up!" Felix pounds on the bathroom door, opening the door as Changbin is barely done with brushing his teeth. "I thought you didn't want me to skip any Korean lessons- what's wrong this time?"

"Get out a minute and let me change then!" Changbin barked back, toothpaste still in his mouth as Felix rolls his eyes, the younger shutting the door with a small huff. He waits a few minutes, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the wood floor. The one day he's excited about their Korean lesson is the one goddamn day Changbin decides to be lazy! The nerve of this guy-

He perks up as the shorter finally opens the door, eyes low and face paler than it should be.

"Did you take a bad shit or what? What's wrong with you?" Felix frowns.

"Nothing, let's go," Changbin croaked out, Felix holding his arm before he could walk past him. He arches an eyebrow as Felix hesitates to presses the back of his palm to Changbin's forehead, jumping back slightly in surprise.

"Omo- Changbin! You're burning up! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think it's that bad-"

"Aish- Stay home. I don't think you'd even make it to the bus stop."

"Felix, I can take the common cold. You're overreacting-"

"Yah! Stay here-" Felix runs into the bathroom, coming out seconds later with a thermometer at hand, sticking into Changbin's mouth.

They wait a minute until a beep breaks the silence between them, Changbin's heavy eyelids coming to a close as he sighed through his nose.

"See?! 38.8 Celsius!" Felix crossed his arms, gesturing at the thermometer.  
"Really? Must be broken-"

"Aish!" Felix takes hold of Changbin's hand, dragging him into the bedroom. The blonde Australian pushes the older to the bed, scouring through his closet for sweatpants and a regular shirt.

"Here, change into that-" Felix barks, chucking the clothes at Changbin. He crouches by the bed, throwing the Munchlax plushie at the older. "And lay down, rest-"

"Lix-"

"I'll be back. Don't move..." Felix hisses at the older, rushing out to the kitchen. He rushed to put together soup, burning himself multiple times with a curse. With the bowl in hand, he brings in medicine with him, returning beside Changbin who lay under the covers.

"Felix-"

"Here, eat, and drink that when you're done," Felix settles the bowl on the nightstand.

"Felix."

"If you need anything remember to call me- I'll get it-"

"Felix!" Changbin takes hold on Felix's hand before it could continue its frantic gestures, his hand cold sweaty, making Felix's eyebrows knit together. "It's just a fever. All I need is a day in bed, and I'll be fine! You don't need to go back and forth, here and there! Have you never had a fever before?" Changbin huffs. "You can go to school, have Chan take over the lesson today. I'll be fine."

\---

"Yo! Focus here!" Chan snaps in front of Felix, the latter perking up with multiple blinks to get him back down to earth.

"I know Changbin's sick and all that but like- focus here! He said he'll be fine, he'll be fine!" Chan waves a dismissing hand.

Felix nods, paying attention to whatever Chan was saying in Korean for about five seconds.

He couldn't help it. How could Changbin stay that calm with a 38 Celsius fever? That wasn't normal, and he was willing to go to school! Really, what had gotten into his head?!

"You're not listening are you?" Chan sighs. Slumping his shoulders, he closes the book only for Felix to stick his hand between the pages.

"No, wait! I am, I am!" Felix exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What'd I say?" Felix stayed quiet, Chan sighing as he leans on his hand. "Damn, are you really that much in love with him?"

"I'm not in love!" Felix shoots up, eyebrows furrowed.

"That reaction is all I needed," Chan laughs. "Go. Just go take care of your man. I'm sure he'll do the same for you anyway."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but he kicked me out!"

"Kicked you out? You were there in the first place?" Chan arches an eyebrow, leaning forward with a scoff. "Why are you always at his place now?"

"We had a date," Felix coughs out.

"You keep saying it's not a real date, but with how you two are behaving, it's clearly a date. Hell, even someone as stupid as Jisung could see that!"

"But-"

"Shut up," Chan pats Felix's chin playfully. "You're head over heels. If he kicks you out again, kick him back."

\---

Felix carefully enters Changbin's silent apartment, pulling off his shoes before quietly tiptoeing to the kitchen. He prepares a bowl of Ramen, silently entering Changbin's bedroom.

The older was fast asleep, face still deathly pale, breath ragged. He seemed a lot worse than earlier, eyebrows furrowed, and body curled into his blanket, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Felix feels at his forehead, hissing at the hot temperature.

"And you said you'll be fine," Felix grumbled low under his breath, exiting the room. He returns a moment later with a warm damp washcloth, folding it and setting it on Changbin's forehead.  
Felix exits, to pour the ramen into a bowl, carefully bringing into the room. Replacing the now-empty bowl on the nightstand, Felix decides to check for Changbin's temperature again, the number has risen a degree or two. But even so, Changbin seemed fine for someone with such a high fever, seemed like a day in bed and medicine would do the trick.

Maybe the thermometer really was broken, and what Changbin had was nothing more than a cold. After all, he couldn't feel much of it.

Maybe Felix really was overreacting.  
Felix sits at the edge of the bed, huffing.

He guessed he couldn't really help it. Couldn't help how worried he felt for the older, thinking that he could pass out any minute with how he looked, despite the fact that he stood up fine.  
It was as if this was the first time Felix had ever dealt with a fever. It wasn't, but- but this was Changbin. Maybe Felix was just so desperate to make it up to Changbin for the upcoming future. Especially if Changbin kept helping him. Especially with- with what happened last night. How Felix discovered a second home in his arms.  
Why can't the guy just stop helping him altogether? Like, just give Felix a place to stay and be an Asshole. Felix would rather prefer that than... prefer that than falling in love with him...

"Why'd you have to fall in love with me?" Felix scoffs at Changbin. "It would make my life a whole lot easier if you just stayed an asshole..."

Felix stands, pressing a soft kiss to Changbin's cheek, as what his mom did to make him feel better when sick, a small hope that the fever would go away quickly and not worsen.

Really, he thought it was just a way to spread the sickness, but he had hope right now. And that's what his mom thought as well.

Or maybe Felix is just making excuses for the kiss and is just making such a huge deal about the fever.

\---

Changbin's eyes flutter open, cold under his covers, yet sweating a river. Looking off the side, he recognizes a new bowl of ramen, the sun already down, the room dark.

The lights in the hallway were on, the door open, spilling the warm glow into the cold room.

Glancing to his other side, he recognized a mop of blonde hair lying next to him, attached to him with arms around his middle.

The Australian was still in his work clothes, brown apron still tied in a neat bow, pastel pink button-up already wrinkled, the black lace around his shirt collar still tied.

His face was smashed to Changbin's side, tanned face and freckles so beautiful from the glow of the hallway light. His lips were in a small pout, making Changbin smile and turn his head the other way to keep himself from squealing.

He was really happy that Felix didn't take time to cover his freckles today, and guessed Felix fell asleep after work.  
Placing a hand on the blonde hair, he began to pet the younger, sighing.

"Are you okay Hyung?" Felix had woken up from the soft actions, eyes still closed but spoke in slurred Korean.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Changbin muttered, voice still croaky and scratchy.

"That's good..." Felix smiles small, nuzzling closer to Changbin. Seriously, this Australian would be the death of him- literally as the younger's arms tightened a little around him. "I made you ramen a while ago. But it's cold now."

"That's fine," Changbin smiles, running a hand through Felix's hair. "How was school?"

"I didn't go."

"What?!" Changbin yells, however coming to a harsh cough, making Felix shoot up and furrows his eyebrows at him. "Why didn't you go to school?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were okay," Felix frowns, hanging his head and playing with his hands.

"I told you, I was fine! All I needed was rest and look at me now!" Changbin scolded.

"I was just trying to be considerate," Felix hisses, crossing his arms and turning away.

Changbin scoffs, opening his mouth to retaliate however decided against it, instead of pulling the younger back to bed with him. With a red face Felix hiccups, eyes wide and glimmering at Changbin who shrugs.

"Thanks," Changbin glanced away, red dusted on his pale face. Felix looked up, smiling small and snuggling back into the older's side.

"Lix... Only when you're ready... Do you want to tell me what happened on the phone the other day?" Changbin quietly murmured.

Felix pauses, huffing and shutting his eyes as a way to gather his thoughts.

"It was my mom. Or rather- I thought it was. My mom hasn't contacted me ever since I moved to Korea after high school," Felix explained. "I've been trying to call her but she never answers. So when she called yesterday, I was so excited. then I realized that my sister just called me on my mom's phone. Apparently, she wasn't bothered enough to talk to me at least once."

"Well, maybe she did have something to say, but maybe she was just afraid to say it," Changbin hummed. "Maybe it was so devastating that she had to get your sister to say it to you."

Felix lays his chin on Changbin's chest, looking up at the older. "But not talking to me for years? What's her excuse for that?"

"Did you learn what your sister wanted to say?"

"No, she hung before she could," Felix frowns.

"Maybe they're trying to protect you from something Lix, cause they care about you? I mean, they are family, right? What could they gain from ignoring you?" Changbin smiles small, poking at Felix's freckles. "Unless, of course, you killed someone."

Felix bubbles, shaking his head. "No..." He shuts his eyes, mumbling something low that Changbin didn't quite catch.

"What are you doing?"

"Thanking God for all his blessings he's given me," Felix answers a moment later. Changbin smiles, staring at the Australian, dark eyes both staying on each other, admiring features, appreciating presence. Changbin sits up, bringing Felix up with him, cupping at his face that the younger leaned into.

He slowly leans down, eyes fluttering shut, giving Felix a chance to pull away, careful and hesitant. But the younger doesn't, however hesitating to lean in and instead of letting Changbin kiss him.

Well, until-

"Hyung!"

"Seungmin!" Felix scrambles off of Changbin, two pairs of wide eyes from the doorway directed at an irritated Changbin and a furiously blushing Felix who clears his throat and standing from the bed with his apron balled into his fists. "Minho hyung- What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to get Changbin dinner but uh- guess you didn't hear us walk in..." Seungmin coughed.

"Haven't you all heard of knocking?!" Changbin barks at the two, Felix playing with his hands on his lap.

Minho shakes his head, placing the bag of food at the foot of the bed. "Felix next time you kiss Changbin, do it when he's not sick!" He scolds his two dongsaengs. "That way, we prevent anyone else from getting sick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating for two weeks ;;;  
> My laptop just did an iron man and its really hard to edit on my phone then I had to look for an editor and-
> 
> Geez-
> 
> But thank y'all for waiting, I've given y'all a soft chapter uwuwuwuuw


	25. -Lee Felix Takes a Leap, Stumbling Back Into Seo Changbin-

Felix wondered what would've happened if he and Changbin kissed the other day. If Seungmin and Minho hadn't barged in, hadn't seen them so close to each other.

Hadn't almost found out that Felix was living at Changbin's place.

The situation would be different

Would their relationship remain secret? Would only his friends know? Would Changbin find out about his deal with Chenle faster than he would like?

"God, I don't know what to do," Felix brings his hands together, keeping his head low. The Sunday service was already long over, yet Felix stayed, quiet and alone in a small chapel, contemplating about Changbin and his small- big dilemma. Staring at the altar, he wonders if he was even still considered Catholic for having this sort of fucked-up crush on Changbin.

"Hyung! There you are!" Felix perks up at the sound, turning his head to see Jeongin entering the aisle of seats behind Felix. "Chan said you'd be here."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I'll leave in a few minutes-"

"No! No- I mean- I didn't want to interrupt your prayer, hyung, but- Chan said you don't have to go and all that if you're not feeling well..." He sits behind Felix, leaning forward to settle his arms on the backrests. "Well uh- How many hours have passed?"

"Five, and still counting," Felix huffs, leaning back into the wooden bench.

"Five?! Is it that serious?" Jeongin exclaimed.

"If it wasn't then why would I spend five hours here?"

Silence passed between them, Jeongin nodding and staring out to the altar, then to Felix.

"Is it- is it about Changbin?"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"That's a yes," Jeongin bubbles, before nodding. "But I get it hyung, I wouldn't want to date Changbin either."

  
"Not exactly- Like- Changbin's already told me he likes me, really likes me. We've almost kissed on multiple occasions, actually kissed once- And- Jeongin if you tell anyone, I'm going to beat your ass." Jeongin nods, pinching his fingers together and bringing them from one side of his lips to the other. "But I'm willing to try it out. I mean... Jeongin I mean- I like him- okay?" Felix turns his head away, face burning red. "Like... more than a friend, ya know? I think..."

Jeongin's eyes widened, staring at Felix with jaw slightly hung open, his mop of red hair bouncing as he shakes his head, hitting the side of his head with his palm.

"Huh?!" Jeongin blinks.

"Look Jeongin, only Chan and Chenle knows about this shit but the thing is- Chenle made a deal with me. If I go on thirty dates with Changbin, I get two million won."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Jeongin arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Chenle also told me that he'll be getting double the amount when Changbin's heart get broken because someone wants to get back at him," Felix nods. "But the thing is, Chenle isn't forcing me to break his heart or anything."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Jeongin arches an eyebrow.

"Sure, but rumors are going to spread, and I'm afraid Changbin's going to hear all those rumors and then... Hate me, you know?" Felix sighs, Jeongin frowning. Felix slumps his shoulders, looking on back to the altar as the younger beside him hums a short sigh with "oh..." stumbling out of his mouth.

"Hyung, how do you really feel about Changbin?"

"Changbin... Changbin- He's- Whenever I see him, I just smile and I just can't stop smiling and staring and blushing and-" Felix smiles, biting at his finger. "It's just... Aish- It's like time stops just for me to see and admire him. And- I don't know- whenever I'm with him, I just feel safe. Like I belong. Like home."

"Sheesh, calm down romcom scriptwriter," Jeongin leans forward, arching an eyebrow. "So, what's keeping you from... saying all that?"

"Because I'm afraid he'll find out that I've lied to him ever since we met."

"Hyung, I think you should just... You should just tell him the truth! I mean, I'm young, and my last relationship ended on a bad note and after Woojin and Chan- but like- after reflecting on my past mistakes, aren't relationships supported by trust and honesty? -And we're all still young. Not all relationships last right? But doesn't it show how much you trust Changbin and how much you like him?"

"I've been thinking about it, but I keep thinking about the worst-case scenario."

"That's the problem then! You've been thinking that Changbin's going to drop kick you! Just- Just focus on him when you're telling him about this. Try to explain to him, try to- I don't know... confide in him. Give him lots of time if it doesn't turn out well. You can't rush relationships."

\---

Felix hasn't really acted on those words, yet he kept them to the back of his mind, the words, like a recording, repeating over and over whenever he meets Changbin's dark eyes, prompting him to be honest. But could he?

Being honest he means. It's a scary thought. Being honest is basically the same thing as taking a leap across a trench. The deeper the lie, the bigger the trench. You don't know if you'll make it, and they'll accept and forgive the lie. You don't know how long until you finally get out of the trench- if you can at all. How there's not really a correct path but instead a leap, trusting yourself to make the right steps to not fall. And honestly? It scared the fuck out of Felix, as the trench was just too deep and wide for him.

He just doesn't know how Changbin would act.

He needs ten more to hit thirty dates.

And then what?

Coming home late at night from his new second job, Felix shuffles quietly into the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and a bath bomb he managed to pack from his previous home. He thought it was stupid at first, thinking that he'll never get a bath again, but now, he's thankful that he's had the stupid idea in the first place, considering how much his muscles ached from dance class, hunched over a digital drawing for hours, and his two jobs.

After hanging his fresh clothes at a towel rack, Felix peels off his uniform with a satisfying hum, chucking it into the laundry basket as he carefully enters the sweet, comforting bathwater, turning off the spout and settling comfortably within the water.

He submerges his head in the water a couple of times, running his hands through his hair as he plays lightly with the bubbles, humming cheerfully along to the soft song from his phone. It was quiet. It was a good quiet, helping Felix relax, putting his mind at ease.

"Yongbok! You home?!" Changbin pounds on the bathroom door, Felix screwing his eyes shut, that maybe the older would just get the hint and go back to bed. "Dinner's on the counter if you get hungry, just-"

Felix throws his head back, sighing deeply as he just managed to somehow block out Changbin. For the better, too.

"Yah! You okay?" Changbin knocks again. There was a long pause where Felix hopes that Changbin had left, but instead, opens the door, peeking inside, before shutting it again with a gasp. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking a bath?! I thought you were dead or something!"

"Well, why did you look inside anyway?" Felix decides to answer back, voice a little deeper than usual.

"You weren't answering so..." Changbin coughs. "Can I come in? I'm not trying to do anything weird or- like that! Don't think of that way or anything-"

"Sure, why not," Felix shrugs, not bothering to sit up properly.

"How was work? Works?" Changbin questioned as he opens the door slowly, glancing towards a very tired Felix from the door. Felix shrugs with a low hum.

"Eh. Could be better..." Felix mumbles. "I'm just really sore."

"Do you want a massage?" Felix tentatively nods, adjusting himself so his back was to Changbin, facing the wall as the older slips further into the room.

Crouching down, Changbin placed his hands on Felix's shoulders and kneads the muscles there, the younger arching his back a little to the cold hands.

"How long did you draw this time?" Changbin mused, Felix, groaning satisfied.

"Nine hours. Didn't sleep last night, it was due today."

"Jesus Christ Lix, take it easy on yourself! Especially that you got two jobs now!" Changbin huffs, going slightly lower which made Felix moan from his muscles relaxing. "See what I mean?"

"You're right. My second boss ain't really a Johnny," Felix giggles, the older laughing as well as he finishes up.   Felix turns around, facing Changbin from the bathtub, wide eyes staring back at narrowed ones, a small smile on both of their faces.

Felix could feel his face get warmer, noticing that Changbin was in the same room with a naked Felix if it weren't for the bubbles covering most of his body, glancing away and putting his hands over his face.

"Cute," Changbin chuckles, petting Felix's wet hair.

Honesty, Felix reminds himself. Take that leap, that jump. Take it now when the trench isn't as deep.

Felix turns back to Changbin, placing wet hands at his cheeks.

C'mon Felix! Just say it!

"Hyung I've been lying to you," Felix stammers out.

"What do you mean?"

As panic started to settle in, Felix took that jump, but lost his footing the last second, prompting him to climb back up.

He led Changbin's face to his, pressing his lips against the older in an awkward angle, especially when Felix was trying to keep himself mostly in the bubbles and there was a bathtub wall between them.

Either way, Changbin sighed into the kiss, relaxing, his eyes fluttering shut as his hand settles at the back of Felix's head.

Changbin pulls away for a second, catching Felix's bright eyes before diving in for a second one, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Felix wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He pushes Felix back, almost falling into the bathtub if he hadn't placed a hand on the wall behind the Australian.

It felt like all the work aftershocks on his body had disappeared, being in Changbin's hold like this, feeling slightly chapped lips on his, exploring their boundaries until both of them were breathless and panting.

Felix was at a deep shade of red, Changbin laughing and peppering his face with kisses.

"That was... the best- you're the best-" Felix's heart swelled at that, his wet hands leaving Changbin's now damp hair to caress his cheeks."You should sleep on the bed tonight," Changbin suggested, Felix, smiling. "To... Because of how sore you are! The couch ain't really that good for that sort of stuff you know?"

\---

After draining the tub and a quick shower, Felix practically bolts to Changbin's bedroom, knocking and clearing his throat first before poking his head in.

Changbin didn't really notice, too immersed in his work with his headphones on, slightly bobbing his head to the beat.

So Felix makes it his chance to creep in, getting to bed without any noise. Felix taps at Changbin's shoulder, the older turning with raised eyebrows until Felix bends down and pecks at Changbin's lips.

Gosh, if only Felix could take a picture of Changbin's flushed red face then and there.

"I- Uhm-" Changbin places a hand on his face, trying to rub the blush away. "C'mere!"

Felix shrieks as Changbin brings him down to the bed, pressing kisses to a giggling Felix's forehead, down to his cheeks, his eyelids, his ears, his chin his neck and finally one to his lips, lingering there a moment longer as Felix runs his hands through Changbin's hair.

"You know, I've been wanting to do that for a while now?" Changbin mumbles as he pulls away, staring at the Australian's dark eyes, how his lips pursed into a small smile and how he leans up into another kiss.

He could get used to this. Felix could really get used to this.

Felix didn't notice Changbin pull away until the older turns off the lights pulling Felix close to him, almost like a teddy bear to a child. Almost replacing Gyu, now that Felix was here.

Felix shuts his eyes, wrapping his arms around Changbin's middle, sighing.

Almost forgetting that he had something to say to the older.


	26. -Lee Felix Finally Scores a Boyfriend-

"Loverboy! We're here to clean, not to space out!!" Felix jumps back as Chan snaps in front of him, blinking and with knuckles turning white with how tight he gripped the mop handle that it made the older laugh. "The floor ain't going to clean itself!"

"Oh! Uhm- Right- Right, I was just trying to figure out what part of the floor I haven't cleaned yet-" Felix clears his throat, pink dusting over his cheeks as he scrambles to mop the floor. He halts as Chan bends to look up at Felix, leaning away with furrowed eyebrows and a scoff threatening to jump off his tongue.

A thin smile stretched across Chan's face, making Felix Felix place a hand on his cheek and over his smile and eyes, shoving his face away with a roll of his eyes. "Ohohoho, what's the story now?"

"He and Changbin kissed when he was sick!" Minho yelled from the other side of the room, shoving picture frames from the wall into a box.

"When he was sick?" Chan furrowed his eyebrows, giving Felix a quizzical look. He hops back, tensing and raising his hands in a stance. "You ain't got Ebola now have you?"

"No- we didn't kiss!" Felix flushed, mopping the floor frantically, water splashing back and forth against Felix's shoes. "We did a few days later... When I was taking a bath-."

"Oh my God, that's worse," Minho perked up from the floor, faking a dramatic gag.

"Did you two..." Chan's eyebrows shot up, Felix whipping his head towards the older in a mortified gasp. He swung the mop towards the blonde Australian, hitting the older's arm.

"No! Sheesh, I ain't into your Babygirl bullshit!" Felix's face flared a deep red, huffing. "Plus..." Felix glances away, puffing his cheeks with a red face. "This is my first time dating a guy."

"Yeah yeah, just wear protection when you do," Chan laughs as Felix tries to throw water at him, the other cackling as he scrambles away from the younger.

"Guys, thanks for helping me move," Woojin returns to the living room, carrying two boxes and settling them by Minho.

"Yah! I'm the only one doing anything!" Minho points at the two, breathless and whining. "Those two are seriously making more of a mess in minutes, that you did in years!"

"Ah Hyung! Let me help you with that!" Chan drops the broom, rushing to the taller's side.

"See? He's helping now," Woojin smiles, gesturing to Chan who picks up the boxes.

"I'm surrounded by homos," Minho groans, shaking his head.

"Bitch, explain Jisung!" The older Australian barks.

"We aren't dating!" Minho flushes, shutting the box a little more than harsh.

"Anyway," Woojin placed a hand on their backs, laughing and pushing Chan along. "We should get back to packing. Uh- Chan, could you put that on top of the big boxes in the living room? Felix, could you pack all the dinnerware?"

"You positive you want him to do that?" Minho questioned.

"Don't worry Minho hyung, I'll be careful!" Felix smiles wide, bouncing across the floor to lean the mop against the wall, Minho's eyebrows shooting up in concern as he blows out a puff of air, returning to packing.

Felix bounds to the kitchen, a box already open and partially filled with dishes. Felix uses the nearby step-stool to pull dishes out of the cupboard and very carefully settling them into the box.

Even when Felix promised to be careful with the dinnerware, the very not plastic dinner, ceramic and very, very, very easy to break- Felix jumped as Chan placed a hand on his shoulder, yelping.

"Careful!" Minho warned from the living room, Felix flaring at the blonde. 

"Sorry," Chan smiles sheepishly, holding out his hands to help Felix. The younger only rolls his eyes, giving the small stack of plates to Chan. "So where we at in operation Changbin?"

"Why are we talking in English?" Felix bubbles, Chan shushing him.

"Keep your voice down- Cause those two can't understand much if anything," Chan motions towards the two past the kitchen island, Woojin lecturing Minho about putting the pictures in the wrong box or some other. "But how many? Spill, Felix."

"Twenty-Five."

"Twenty-Five-" Chan sputtered, shaking his head and turning to Felix. "Already? Sheesh, do you even enjoy those dates?"

"I mean I do- You're just jealous that you can't even score one with Woojin hyung," Felix huffs. "But I don't look forward to thirty- It's uhm... Yeah, I don't want to finish thirty."

"Why not?"

"Me and Changbin are... kinda a thing now? I don't know?" Felix shrugged, nonchalant. "I kinda haven't talked to him about it."

"Kinda," Chan sneers, leaning over the counter to catch Felix's eyes. "Yongbok, you've fallen hard, admit it. You've been a thing ever since the 'Spiderman-Movie-Incident.'"

"And- I don't want it to end..." Felix frowns, settling the plates on the counter instead of giving it to Chan, leaning against dishes. "I feel like- losing Changbin- it's just- it's just too much for me to bear right now, you get me?"

"I mean... Do you have to? Chenle said nothing about breaking up with Changbin, didn't he?"

"No, but that's the thing- Changbin will find out either way and- and... Well- I'm scared of the truth too- and it just... terrifies the shit out of me." Felix chews at his bottom lip, furrowing his eyebrows. "To... To think that Changbin has given me everything I could ask for, and- and what do I do? I sold him out, the first day we met... Hyung, what if you had to go on thirty dates with Woojin and you get 2 million won, right? But you fear You'll lose him. What would you do?"

"Well, I'd not even take the deal-"

"But what if you did?" Felix shakes his head, mumbling low under his breath that Chan almost misses whatever he was trying to prove. "Because you were impulsive, stupid, desperate, and too childish to use your brain and look for another way."

"Well- I guess I'd call off the deal. If someone doesn't point a gun at my face, that is-"

"Yah!" The two fumble with the plates, Felix pushing them to Chan who shot to the floor, shoving them into the box of dinnerware. Minho leans over the kitchen island, arching an eyebrow at the two, continuing packing with lips pressed into thin lines, avoiding the narrowed gaze the cynical boy directed at them. "What are you two mumbling about?" 

\---

"I wanted to go out today!" Changbin whined, sitting on the kitchen counter, huffing and groaning dramatically that Felix pushes him off, settling the kitchen supplies gathered at his arms.

"And I wanna stay home. You didn't have to carry boxes full of shit into a truck, now did you?" Felix scoffed warm-heartedly, going about in the kitchen and pulling out ingredients and settling them on the counter beside Changbin.

"I had work," Changbin smiled sheepishly, standing behind the Australian. As he turns around, Changbin traps the younger against the counter, hands on either side of him, looking up with a smile. A pretty pink dusts over Felix's face, covering his freckles, as his eyes go wide, staring back at Changbin. "I mean- this was going to be our first time on a date together, together. Me with such a cute and pretty-"

"Aish, you're being cheesy," Felix dodges the older when he goes in for a kiss, face red and running towards the bowl and brownie ingredients.

"Didn't work did it?" Changbin pouts, leaning against the counter, head on his hands, watching as Felix began to mix in the dry ingredients, sifting them through a strainer.

However, as Felix cracked an egg into the bowl, Changbin had sneaked under Felix's arm, standing between Felix and the counter, wrapping his arms around Felix's neck.

"Kiss baby Changbin," the older murmured, embarrassed as all hell from the phrase. Either way, it made Felix smile, even if a little- until it began to grow. Biting at his bottom lip to stifle a laugh, Changbin scowls as he hits the younger's chest. 

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" Felix laughs in a breathless English. "I can't admit you just did that!"

"Yah! Can't you see I'm trying my hardest here?!" Changbin pushes the younger away, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Baby Changbin!" Felix wraps his arms around the shorter, suppressing a laugh before yelping when Changbin hits his back. They pull away, Changbin's face still scrunched into a scowl while Felix's in a playful smile. Either way, they stay close to each other, Changbin's dark eyes softening as he places featherlike hands on Felix's jaw, bringing their faces together as he presses a long-awaited kiss on Felix's lips, the younger hesitating before kissing back. Felix hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Changbin's neck, leaning into the soft embrace, the older deepening the kiss, tilting his head.

It was peaceful. The calm before the storm Felix would always consider. The calm was a time to prepare for the worst, a grace period where mother nature is letting you save yourself from the future. Kinda like in this situation, Felix pondered. He's given a chance to save himself, an opportunity in his arms, kissing him sweetly on the lips, holding him close.

No, Changbin wasn't an opportunity. At least, not anymore. Changbin could now be the home Felix returns to, someone he trusts, someone he knows would protect him at the storm. And Felix knows- hopes that if he could just gather a little more courage- then by tomorrow, he would take a step forward, and fess up to his mistakes. Confide in Changbin, as he's done for him.

And when Changbin pulls away, Felix's bright eyes blink open, meeting the other's dark eyes he leans into another kiss, lasting a breath until Felix pulled away. Arms around Changbin holding him a little tighter, a little longer when he buries his face into the older's neck,

"Hyung..." Felix started, eyes fluttering shut, listening to the older's steady heartbeat to calm himself. "We're- We're a thing right?"

"You kidding me? What do you think?"

"Uhm... No...?"

Changbin snorts, breaking into a peal of laughter, Felix knitting his eyebrows together until Changbin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, swaying from one foot to another with the Australian clinging to him. "What? You think we've been kissing because we're bros?" Changbin shook his head when Felix didn't answer, playfully rolling his eyes, an arm around Felix's waist, the other petting at his blonde hair. "Aish, you're such an idiot... Look, how 'bout this? We're a thing if you say we're a thing. You're calling the shots, and I'll wait. It's okay if you're not ready yet, okay?"

Felix frowns, clutching the back of Changbin's shirt, afraid that the home in his arms was just a figment of his imagination. To think Felix despised him when they first met, how he expected him as the devil incarnate. Now, Changbin was the nicest to him, protective, yes, but also considerate, when all Felix had to do was to get to know him better. First as a friend, now, maybe, as something more.

He didn't want to go on that thirtieth date. He didn't want to lose Changbin; he was also hesitant to back out of that deal. But now with Changbin- with him in his arms, a breath away, hands comfortingly on his back, he hopes Chenle will accept brownies as an apology gift.

"Thank you, Hyung," Felix breathes out.

"Anything for my Lix."

Felix sucks in a breath. "I think we should be a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter >:)))


	27. -Lee Felix as he Answers a Call, Resulting in Returned Brownies-

“Who’s that even for?” Changbin gestured to the pan of brownies on the table beside Felix’s Korean book, arching an eyebrow.

“Zhong Chenle. I kinda owe him this at least,” Felix clears his throat, repeating his pronunciation. 

“No, it’s haa, not ha,” Changbin points out before leaning forward on his elbows. “What do you owe him for?”

“Eh, little things,” Felix shrugs.

“You’re kinda making it seem like it’s not a little situation.”

“Why are you so curious?” Felix scoffs, patting Changbin’s chin with a thin smile. “Can’t you just give me a kiss and forget about it?”

Changbin pauses, nodding. “Good enough for me,” he smiles leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Felix’s lips. “Just that, if he doesn’t accept it, don’t throw it away. I want some brownies.”

Felix blushes as when Changbin presses another kiss to him, humming. “Go to class, see ya?”

“I have a date with Chan too you know,” Felix scrunches his nose with a smile, Changbin huffing.

“Fine. Meet ya at home,” Changbin frowns, but waves as Felix gathers his stuff, walking out the library. He practically skips down the stairs with the pan of brownies, a wide smile plastered on his face, no matter how many times he tries to shake it off.

Felix doesn’t remember the last time he was this happy, doesn’t remember the last time he’s smiled this wide. To be honest, he almost forgets all his problems with Changbin! What did Edward say to Belle? You’re like a drug to me? Or some bullshit like that, Felix doesn’t remember. Like my personal brand of heroin. Felix considered that quote to be so dumb but it was true. So fucking true as Felix could never get enough of Changbin. Ugh, he can’t believe he considered himself straight before him.

Taking a hand off the brownie pan, he touches his lips, giggling right after as he continues toward his classes. He  _might-_  no he  _is_  getting weird looks from the other students but who gives a shit? He was in love- in love with mother-fucking Seo Changbin at that- and he liked him back.

So he skips into his classroom, near-empty as he was still early, with Zhong Chenle sleeping near the back. And when Felix sits to his desk next to Chenle, too happy and nice to wake up the motherfucker, he settles the pan and his phone on the table, looking through his back for his notebook and laptop.

However, before he could even boot up the thing, his phone buzzed on the table, half expecting a text from Changbin- only to be met with his sister’s name across the screen, the green answer button so obnoxious on the screen, practically begging him to answer.

He stares at it a moment longer, then to Chenle, though asleep beside him. The guy was just tired today, huh?

But this shouldn’t ruin his good mood. This shouldn’t- it shouldn’t- he should take the call…

He rushes outside, leaving all his things at his desk before he takes the call, pressing the phone to his ear and answering with a shaky, “Hello?” 

"Felix, I'm sorry Olivia hung up on you last time, she couldn't bear how heartbroken she was," a soft voice replied. "She couldn't call you today, and I decided that you should know the truth as well."

"Sis, what do you mean?"

"Ma she... She's gone." A sticky silence settled between them, Felix slowly taking a seat at the stairs leading to the building.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she passed away Felix," Rachel mumbled, quietly that Felix almost didn't catch it. Or maybe he didn't want to accept it, as he choked on his breath, swallowing. "See, the year you moved to Korea, as the year they diagnosed her with Tuberculosis. Olivia stayed with her, and with Pa still in the hospital and whatnot, she just couldn't seek medical help like that. Even if we were to cut Pa's expenses, as he requested, we just couldn't. Treatment was way more expensive."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Felix, understand that her not answering was a way to keep you happy."

"How was that a way to keep me fucking happy?! I was hurting because I thought you all abandoned me!" Felix yelled out, voice cracking.

"But at least you knew Ma was still alive. You can't be angry at a person forever, you understand?" His sister started hiccuping, choking on her breath and sounding as if she's trying to cover her mouth. "Felix, please don't be angry at Ma anymore. She was just trying to- to make you happy."

Felix felt wet streams fall from his cheeks, breath stuttering as he tried to take a deep breath. He tried to keep his composure, clenching his fists, shutting his eyes, biting his lip.

"You guys could've at least told me  _something!_ " Felix opens his eyes, trying to wipe at his eyes. Why was he crying? Why did he cry? For a mother he thought abandoned him, he cried more than he wished- "I could've helped-"

" _With What_  money Felix? I listened to every single one of your voicemails to her. I'm sorry you had to go to through that and listening to your voicemails, it just completed Ma's decision."

"Is- Is there any way to save Pa?" Felix muttered low.

"A kidney transplant. He's been on the list for years, he finally got called up."

"How much is it?" 

\---

“He didn’t accept the brownies?” Felix blinked as he felt arms around his waist, Changbin hugging him from behind, humming into his back.

“I guess not,” Felix mumbled, hands clenching onto the marbled counter.

“It’s alright. You’ll think of another way to repay him,” Changbin hummed. “At least we have brownies now.”

Felix nods slowly, pressing his lips together. He took a deep breath, slow and heavy, quiet so Changbin couldn’t hear. However, Felix forgot that the older was seriously against his back, frowning when Felix stuttered on his breath.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Changbin crouched under Felix’s arm, standing between the younger and the kitchen counter. How his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a frown, it broke Felix’s heart as... This is how it was meant to be, huh?

Was God really testing his faith? By killing his goddamned mother?! And having no choice but to accept that two million won just to save his father.

Changbin placed his hands on Felix’s cheeks, the younger leaning into the warmth with a sigh.

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Felix mumbled and shutting his eyes when Changbin pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead.

“Don’t overwork yourself, I know you’re trying to get more money, living in minimum wage and all that but, take it easy on yourself Lix,” Changbin muttered softly, Felix nodding.

“Did you already eat?” Changbin pushes the blonde locks in front of Felix’s eyes away.

“I’m not that hungry.”

“Okay,” Changbin wrapped himself around Felix, burying his face in Felix’s neck. “Lix… When there’s anything wrong, you would tell me right?”

Felix sighed but returns the embrace, nodding but sucking in a deep breath. He clutches at the back of Changbin’s shirt, hiding in Changbin’s neck- almost letting tears fall, blinking multiple times to keep from crying in front of Changbin for the millionth time. He’s afraid if he keeps leaning onto the older, he’ll become too dependent. And when Changbin leaves him- he doesn’t want to cry, not now, not then. “Yeah. Of course, Binnie.”

 


	28. -Lee Felix, an Angel in Seo Changbin's Lap-

The thirtieth date... Their thirtieth date was nothing special- but special at the same time. It certainly held a special spot in Felix’s heart, and he wishes there’s more to come, wishes that even after the two million, after his dad gets that transplant, Changbin will still stay by his side. To hopefully reach that hundredth date with Changbin.

Changbin smiles at him, wide and bright, a smile creeping on Felix’s face as well.

He didn’t know what he’ll do without Changbin.

“Yah! This isn’t fair!” Changbin huffed as he pushed more sand onto his castle, Felix blinking as he snaps out of his daze. “How come the waves are going closer to my castle than yours?!”

“Maybe because Mother Nature thinks I’m the better one out of both of us!” Felix beamed, Changbin rolling his eyes.

“Can she not see this handsome face? She shouldn’t be doing me dirty like this!” Changbin huffed, dusting himself off as he picks himself off the sand.

Looking down at his creation, he beams, absolutely proud and happy with himself for making a sandcastle that looked like a castle, while Felix’s looked like Patrick Star’s Home.

“No need to say anything- I agree that I lost,” Felix stopped Changbin before the older could boast at him. Felix could only smile at the other, however, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing them together. “What do you want the date to be then?”

“I just wanna be with my Lix,” Changbin pressed a kiss to Felix’s nose.

The blonde Australian snorts, smiling wide with lots of teeth and leaning away. “You’re so fucking cheesy-“ the taller pushes Changbin away. “But fine. I lost anyway.”

“YAH! Are you saying you wouldn’t stay with me if you had won?”

“No- No- Hyung! Wait- I’m-“ Felix bursts into breathless laughter as Changbin kicks water to Felix. The younger eventually breaks into a run, laughing all the while as Changbin tries to chase him down with water and muddy sand.

“Apologize!” Changbin yelled from behind, Felix yelling back a half-assed apology until bursting into suppressed laughter. He didn’t care that families were staring at them or how children, amid their fun, halted and gave them questioning looks.

“Apologize to your hyung!” Changbin yelled again.

“I’m sorry, hyung!” Felix slowed down, panting with hands on his knees as Changbin huffed beside him.

“Are you tired?” Changbin questions, Felix nodding frantically.

“Yes, I’m tired! You chased me across the whole beach!”

“It wasn’t the whole beach!” Changbin laughs, patting at Felix’s back as the Australian coughs. Changbin and Felix return to the paved path, kicking the sand off their shoes, dusting their pants off. With a small smile, they head to the pier, the sun already getting ready for its sleep, painting the sky a heavenly pink. 

**\---**

“I wish I could see this every day,” Changbin sighs, glancing to the side when Felix returns with two ice cream cones, a shy smile on his face, pink dusted over his freckles, sparkling eyes hiding behind his bangs that fell from its original place.

“I thought you loved dark?” Felix sat beside him, handing him the ice cream cone despite the cold weather and how they both slightly shivered in the chilly sea breeze.

“I do, but...” Changbin hesitates, glancing from the ice cream to Felix, then back to the ice cream with a smile. “Nevermind.”

Felix hums, nodding at the scene before them: the sun spilling gold onto the waves as it went down past the horizon, a dark blanket already replacing the heavenly mix of colors ready to retire to the night. Beautiful.

Felix trains his eyes from the sunset to the man beside him, the older leaning back onto his hand, eating from his ice cream, opposite of Felix who sat straight, ice cream untouched. The older looked breathtaking basking in the gold from the sunset, how his dark bangs fell in front of his eyes, but you can still see the twinkle, how a shadow fell on it from his hat. How the sun softened his sharp features, how his lips curled into a small smile.

Felix pulls out his phone, and with a snap, he takes a picture of the older, smiling and humming a tune.

He wishes to cherish the memory forever. Cherish  _this_  forever. Cherish the fact that he knows that he fell for Changbin hard. Like an angel falling from the heavens to the ground below. However, Felix was fine with it, fine with how some people gave them weird stares, or how their relationship is a sin in many people’s eyes.. Felix was willing to take a risk if it meant staying with Changbin like this.

Basking in the gold spilling from the sun. 

**\---**

“Look, Lix,” Changbin turns in his seat, and from their booth at the top of the Ferris wheel, stared out to the city lights ahead of them.

Since they lived in the city, they couldn’t quite get a glimpse of the real stars above. Maybe one day, they could travel to a desolate place for stargazing, like a desert in Chile or Wales or maybe Namibia. Maybe even go to Iceland for the Northern lights, a dream of Felix’s. Now he settled for Korea’s city lights, especially when he had the most beautiful sight beside him.

It made him laugh how cheesy he was being, and how cheesy love could be. But it was all true, what he watched from romcoms, what he read from books. Even to the corniest detail, it was realistic- in one way or another. Maybe Jeongin’s babbling of romcoms had some truth in them.

With the butterflies, and the twinkling and even with the heavens singing.

Maybe Felix died, and this was his heaven? He’s read somewhere that everyone gets their personal heaven when dead. He didn’t consider it at first as that wasn’t they taught what him in Sunday School, but now, sitting across Changbin, smiling at how Changbin awed at the sight. Maybe it wasn’t so farfetched.

“Yah! You’re not even looking!” Felix jumps at he snaps his head toward the city instead of Changbin.

“I was,” Felix mumbled, Changbin laughing.

Felix perks up as Changbin switches to sit with him, eyes wide as hands settled on his freckled face, turning him towards the older man. Changbin quietly pressed their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss, Felix relaxing in the other’s hold, leaning into the shorter. Tilting his head, Changbin deepens the kiss, pushing Felix ever so slightly as to not rush the younger.

The dark-haired man pulls away slightly, eyes staring at each other before Felix pushes against him in another kiss, surprising the older as he slightly leans back, Felix climbing on top of him to sit on his lap.

“Sheesh, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Changbin smiles, pressing their foreheads together when Felix pulls away. The younger’s eyes widened, his face red and hitting at Changbin’s chest.

“What, you don’t think so?” Changbin arched an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. “I mean look at me. Those hoes back at the college saw me as the music department’s murderer. And now, I’m hugging a warm Lee Felix at the top of a Ferris wheel. That’s a little too cheesy, isn’t it?”

“I hate it when you become cheesy,” Felix grabs at Changbin’s jaw, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “But when you say it, I get butterflies in my stomach.”

“I can’t help it,” the dark-haired man laughs. “I want to do everything I can to make my angel happy.” 

**\---**

The sun had completely set; it was dark out, but Changbin and Felix stayed at the beach, sitting on the sand, looking out to the waves below them.

Felix laid his head against Changbin’s shoulder, the two asking questions to each other as a way to pass the time. With the soft sea breeze waving between them, Felix shifts closer to the older’s side, digging his feet into the damp sand.

“Which do you think was the best date we’ve had so far?” Changbin asks.

“The second one or...” Felix hums, sleep dragging his eyelids shut. “Or this one...”

“Really? I thought the zoo one was pretty fun.” Felix hummed an agreement. “And I didn’t think you would’ve liked the second one- Well for one I yelled at you, I humiliated you when we were in public- I didn’t consider your thoughts during the-” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “Holy fuck! I was an asshole!”

Felix nods.

“I mean, I’m sorry Lix, but uh- I just thought you were an annoying kid when we met,” Changbin laughs lightly. “I don’t think you wanna hear this but uh- I thought you were just looking for attention. Especially when you entered my math class. And when you kept apologizing.” Changbin huffs. “Now, I realize that you should get all the attention in the world.”

Changbin turns his head to Felix, the younger already having fallen asleep on his shoulder, freckled face smushed against his side, lips into a small pout that Changbin presses a kiss to with small smile.

“But you’d be too shy to like that,” Changbin chuckles, wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulder, shutting his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine more chapters guys! :DD


	29. -Lee Felix and His Calm-

Felix chews at his nails as he presses the phone to his ear, glancing around at the bustling college courtyard, sitting on the fountain wall. He tries to scoot away from the other students sitting close to him, turning away as he stares at the concrete.

He almost jumps when a familiar  _"hello_? _"_ sounds from the other side of the call, Felix smiling.

"Rachel! I- I- Uh- what happened to Pa? You guys got the money, right?" He questioned, almost rushing through the sentence in one breath.

"He's fine, the surgery went through, he just needs to rest."

"But he's fine, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Rachel stutters on her breaths, hiccupping. "Jesus Christ- Thank you so much Felix- Thank you- Thank-"

Felix gasps, clutching at the front of his sweater, leaning forward. He sucks in a breath, feeling tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Even though he kept his eyes screwed shut, his lips pressed together in a tight line, he couldn't help the sob escape from his lungs because goddamn, he felt like he mattered to his family again, and he needed to be strong for them, be strong for his sisters, his father- even his mother.

He realized how painful it was to lose one parent, could only imagine losing two. And maybe this is what his mother had been hiding from him, the pain of losing someone so close, that it's easier to be angry at them that experience the guilt and the tears and the never-ending chain of memories. A chain that Felix didn't understand how to escape from.

"Felix you should visit us soon," Rachel gasped. "You can see pa! You can see Olivia- You can see Ma- I'm sure he wants to see you after all this time."

"Yeah, sis, I wanna see him too," Felix smiles, nodding when someone close to him arches an eyebrow. He laughs, shaking his head in reassurance and wipes at his tears. "I kinda want you three to meet a special someone of mine as well..."

"Ooh! What's her name?"

"Seo Changbin."

"Seo- Changbin...?" Rachel choked. "The short guy from your Instagram?!"

Felix, breathless, and with a tight chest, tilts his head to rest on his shoulder. A soft smile and a hum later, he laughs again. "Yeah, just don't tell him that though."

**\---**

For a week or two, Felix experienced Heaven. He was happy, even though he worked two jobs. He was content coming home to Changbin sitting on the couch playing video games, Felix probably passing out on his lap. And Changbin didn't complain, he would just hum and sigh and pick up the controller and continue his video game. Content to wash the dishes after dinner every day. Content with how his friends teased and mocked them whenever the couple would do something remotely cute.

His seven other friends still hung out with him, and maybe all nine of them seemed to grow closer.

And as they all gathered to bid a temporary goodbye to Felix before he boards his flight to Australia, Felix felt like he's found a second family. A family away from home. A home with an Australian Mom that never seemed to go out except to work, an overprotective dad, two older brothers that never stop bickering, another that's married to the squirrel of a brother, his boyfriend, and two younger brothers that seem to get whatever they want, one through blackmail and another through sarcasm and threats. Even so, he loved them all.

"How long are you staying?" Jeongin whines, a deep frown on his face as he clings to the Australian, dragging his luggage back.

"Just a week, I mean- I'll be here before Christmas."

"You better!" Jeongin points a threatening finger to Felix, glaring and making Felix nervously laugh, jumping when Jisung jumped onto him.

"Yah! Yongbok-ah! My son- Ah! I'm going to-"

"Get off!" Felix elbows him, laughing as Jisung scrunches his face in mock hurt, crying.

"Well, see ya mate," Chan pats his back, laughing as Felix gives Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Minho a hug. "You'll get me something right?"

"Of course!" Felix smiles at him, filled with teeth and nodding to him. "But you're from Australia-"

"Well, I don't think I'll go back anytime soon anyway," Chan leans closer to Felix his voice dropping to a whisper. "Yo, you'll be okay, right? You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Chris, this ain't Europe, it's home. I won't get eaten or anything!"

"I- I don't know- I mean, if Changbin was going with you, I would've been fine with it," Chan huffs, glancing over to the said man ways away, standing by near a booth. He paced back and forth, fingers tapping on the screen. Felix almost forgot Changbin was with them, always staying away with a phone between his hands, typing away, eyes darting from one side of the screen to another. "But- you know- being a college student and half-producer- can't really get any breaks." Chan wraps an arm around his neck, patting his chest. "Well, you gotta say bye to your prince charming. I mean, I know you'll whine to me for not seeing him for a whole ass week- miss his dick too-"

"Chris!" Felix's face burned a bright red as he slaps his arm, the older Australian cackling.

"Just go to your man," Chan pushes him towards Changbin, the younger looking back to Chan smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Clutching his sleeve, Felix greets Changbin with a crooked smile, Changbin's eyes widening and eyebrows raising. He clutches at his phone, clearing his throat as he shoves the device into his pocket.

Felix wraps his arms around Changbin's middle, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder.

It felt kind of awkward, even if they've been dating for a few weeks now. Maybe it was because of how distant the older felt for the whole day.

"You sure you don't wanna come with me, Binnie?" Felix pouts as Changbin hesitantly returns the embrace.

"Unlike you I don't have a Johnny as a boss," Changbin frowns, Felix bubbling.

"I'll call you before I go to sleep," Felix smiles, leaning away to press a sweet kiss to Changbin's lips. "I'll miss you Jingjingie."

Changbin's lips quirked into a small smile, placing a kiss to Felix's forehead as he goes on his tippy toes. "See you in a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter for you guys before the- y'know. Felix is just tying up some loose ends with his family before the >:)))
> 
> -Ly <3


	30. -Lee Felix Returning to the Great Continent of Australia-

Felix had forgotten how cold Australia could be in the winter- or  _"cold-"_  especially when he exits the airplane, and even if he was inside the airport, he could still feel the tail end of the cold weather. But it was still morning, explaining why Felix wasn't dying yet of a heat stroke. Even if he was a born and raised Aussie, it's been a while since he experienced Australian weather.

But a week in Australian winter- or summer, as Australia and the rest of the South seems to be on a different planet from the rest of the world- didn't seem so bad. At least Felix could be away from the freezing Korean temperatures.

Speaking of, he was already sweating buckets as he peels off his second jacket layer, Rachel arching an eyebrow at him as they finish stuffing his luggage into the trunk.

"Jeez, how cold is it in Korea?" She snorts.

"Five degrees Celsius," Felix sighs, wiping his forehead.

"Jesus Christ, and Ma encouraged you to go?!"

"I guess," Felix shrugs, getting into the passenger's seat before Rachel starts her car and pulling out of the parking lot. It was silent between them for the most part- having not seen each other for the longest of time. But still, this invisible force between them- a familiar bond that eased the silence comfortable. And even when Felix sighs, tapping at his thigh and glancing out the window, Rachel giggles, shaking their head at their childishness.

For God's Sake, they were siblings- so what if they haven't talked to each other for years?

"How was Korea anyway?"

"Cold. In the summer, humid. But Uh- It's fun. You should visit from time to time."

"You make any friends?"

"Yeah, nine, including my boss."

"Wow, look at that! You're popular."

"What happened to your husband?" Felix gestured to her now vacant ring finger, Rachel waving a dismissive hand.

"Divorced him. I found out he was playing some skank but whatever. We married too young anyway, we rushed it-" Rachel glances to the blonde Australian. He furrowed his eyebrows, Rachel holding onto more than she let go- guessed it ran in the family, Felix thought. "Anyway, Your Boyfriend. He couldn't make it?"

"Nah, his boss didn't let him," Felix shrugs, dragging his sleeve across the phone screen. He texted Changbin once he got off the plane, however, he hasn't replied. Felix is still waiting and wished he could see Changbin about now. Yeah, Chan was right, he's missing Changbin faster than he thought.

"Yo, Felix, I'm fine with you dating guys and all that but... Pa might not," Rachel coughed out, entering a freeway. "We're Catholic, but just because I'm not criticizing you, doesn't mean he isn't. Just avoid the topic okay? Just like- make something up. That you're dating some girl named Sarah, or you're focusing on school first instead of getting ass."

"I mean, I  _wasn't_  even  _expecting_ to fall for Changbin when I met him..." Felix felt his face grow warm with a small smile, shaking his head the thought that Rachel cooed, reaching over and elbowing her little brother.

"Ooh! My Lil' Bro has a  _big_  crush! How d'you two meet anyway?" 

**\---**

Felix felt his stomach twist, like someone had punched it, and now he’s trying to walk down a hospital hallway while it’s hurting.

The hospital was empty, and their echoing footsteps just added to the sense of loneliness staying here must’ve felt.

He followed Rachel down another hallway, ending up at the door near a window. Before she opens it, she turns to Felix, knitting her eyebrows together.

“Be quiet when you enter okay? I don’t know if he’s sleeping or not.”

With a short nod, Rachel opens the door, pushing it open for Felix to heart the steady heart monitor, the TV playing some news broadcast. The room was dim, all curtains closed to let no light in except the opened door.

“Pa, I’m back,” Rachel called out, Felix entering with wide eyes. Another female that sat in the room, shot up, lunging to Felix into an embrace he had missed so much. He returns it, laughing quietly and patting at Olivia’s back as she cries into his jacket.

“Brother, I’m sorry if I made you feel horrible about Ma, I just got emotional and- and-“ Felix shushes her, rubbing her back and nodding in understanding. He would get emotional too if he had to tell one of his sisters that his mother had died. Especially if it had been a sibling that their mother avoided for years.

Pulling away, Felix turns to the bed, recognizing his father he had thought was dead, as his mother never told him about his condition. He was smiling small, and a crinkle had now formed in the corner of his eyes the last Felix saw him, gesturing for Felix to come closer. He looked happy- but he had a hidden sadness that Felix frowned at. He knew they were all down at his mother’s death.

“Pa...” Felix holds his father’s hand carefully, crouching beside the bed.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again Felix,” He laughs breathlessly, and once his hand contacted Felix’s hair, tears streamed down his cheeks, breathless laughter from his chest. “I would always ask about you. You’ve grown since I last saw you- Taller and your hair- it’s different but so  _you._ “ his father sniffs. “I’m sorry you had to go through with everything in Korea, if- if I had known...”

Felix sighs, nodding.

“It’s fine Pa, it’s behind us,” Felix smiles.

“If only your mother got to see you mature,” He sighs, gesturing to the base of sunflowers beside his bed. “Felix, before you guys visit her, take one to her. Say it’s from Pa, it’ll be awhile till I see her too.” 

**\---**

"I still don't understand why she didn't tell us," Felix mumbled, watching as her sister pushes a single sunflower into a glass vase full of other flowers, shutting the glass cabinet encasing the ashes and belongings of their late mother.

"I don't understand why either- she never really explained," Olivia sighed, turning to her older brother. "But I'm sure she thought it through. Besides, we only found out because we visited her."

"Olivia was the one who wanted to tell you but- Ma disagreed and with no more questions, she turned us away." Rachel shrugged, sighing. "You know, she wished to see you one last time."

"Then why didn't she?" Felix couldn't help but hiss. "Nothing was stopping her." Rachel and Olivia glance at each other the prior shaking her head lightly. Felix sighs, turning from one sister to another, arching an eyebrow. "C'mon you guys, aren't you at least a little mad at her? She lied to us!"

Olivia furrows her eyebrows, Rachel hanging her head.

"I  _was_  mad at her but she's our mother, Felix. We can't be mad at her forever," Rachel mumbled.

"So? If she really was our mother, she would've told us so we could've helped her-" Felix choked on his breath, shaking his head. He wanted to spit at the glass- no that was too disrespectful and his family would shun him forever- was Felix just being childish about this? "Never mind, nevermind... You two will probably disagree with me, anyway."

"No- I understand-"

"Rachel, let's just return to your place." 

**\---**

Felix sighs, for probably the twentieth time that night, turning off his phone and scuffing his forehead with it. Changbin answered none of his calls- or read any of his texts for that matter- even if he told the other what time to expect his call- but Felix shouldn't worry. Maybe the other fell asleep, or maybe he's not paying attention to his phone.

However, despite his failed attempts to contact Changbin, Felix decided that it was enough, and any attempt from here would just seem annoying.

Felix thrashes in his bed, turning and muffling his groans into the pillow. He guessed this was one downfall when it came to love.

The blonde almost jumped when his phone rang, shooting up with both his hands grasping the device. His smile soon turns to a frown as he recognizes Chan's picture across the screen, flopping back down onto the bed with a soft sigh.

"Hello?" Felix sighs, meeting Chan's peppy face on his screen.

"Geez, not happy to see me?" Chan grimaced, Felix shaking his head with a short laugh.

"No, just expecting someone else."

"Hasn't called ya, has he?" Chan arched an eyebrow, Felix shaking his head dolefully. "Maybe he's just enjoying his break from you."

"Ha, ha, funny," Felix turns over, sighing and shuffling about to push off his blanket. "I just- Y'know Uhm- I really miss Changbin…"

"What'd I say?!" Chan waves a dismissive hand. "He's busy today. He didn't hang out with us- I'm sure he fell right asleep when he got home." Chan was right, maybe Felix was just being too clingy. Changbin was a busy man, and they had their own lives outside of their relationship- "Oh, dude! Since it's almost Christmas, was do you think I should give Woojin?"

"A peace of mind," Felix shot back, remembering that yes, it's almost Christmas, and no, he hasn't gotten- or maybe even consider Changbin's gift. He thought he would get one when he came back from Australia, but knowing himself, he'll panic and end up getting Changbin some shitty Santa Claus statue or some shit like that. However, he should take advantage of Australia, and get Changbin something from Felix's hometown. Something he'll love.

"Yah! You're not listening!" Chan yells, Felix perking up and nodding. "I said, what color do you think is his favorite?"

"I don't know, green?" Felix shrugs, perking up when he heard a knock on the door, Rachel entering.

"Yo, who entered?"

"Holy Shit! Chris is that you?" Rachel bounced onto the bed, pushing her head in front of Felix's smiling at the face call with Chan. "I didn't think you and Felix were still friends!"

"Yeah- I just found the bloke one day in Korea and then one thing led to another, you know?" Chan laughs breathlessly. His expression lingered to happy for a while, before his face fell, glancing to Felix. "Hey, I heard what happened to your mother. I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's okay. Sorry won't fix anything- we can't exactly change the past-"

"-right-"

"And can you please talk some sense into Felix?" She exclaims, Felix jumping a little as he did  _not_  expect the harsh punch to his arm. "He's still mad at Ma- she's our mother for crying at loud! Felix," she turns to the blonde-haired Australian. "Remember Tangled? You love that movie, remember that song in the movie? Mother knows best? Well, it should apply to this situation, because whatever she was thinking, it must've affected us in a good way because- really, what does she gain from hurting us? Huh?"

"But Mother Gothel was evil in the movie," Felix frowns.

"Aigoo!" Rachel exclaims, wrapping an arm around Felix's shoulder, rocking them back and forth as she shakes her head. "Dumbass! What I'm trying to say is that Ma, whatever the hell she was thinking, must've thought of us first, what was best for us, capiche?"

"I'm kinda with Rache on this one- Mother Gothel was kind of a bitch," Chan held his hands up in defense when Felix glanced to him for help- Seriously, these two seemed to be more like siblings than Felix.

"Because Mother Gothel didn't love Rapunzel as her daughter, but as the flower, but Ma, she loves us as her children, not as some object she can gain from," Rachel smiles sadly, settling her head on Felix's shoulder. "So... So don't be mad at Ma anymore. If anything, be mad at me because I didn't even question the decision."

Felix frowns but nods, still not convinced. Maybe Felix just needs time, as it  _was_  two years. Two years of thinking that his mother abandoned him.

But in those two years he was never mad at Rachel, because, in his mind, he always thought that he didn't want to add to her troubles when all along she knew.

Even so, he let Rachel hug him, press a kiss to his forehead before she leaves him and Chan to their call, the older already starting his rant on Kim Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like the NEXT chapter :))) Stay tuned :D
> 
> -Ly <33


	31. -Lee Felix Caught in the Storm-

"Felix! Felix! Felix! Here- Felix here!!"

Felix smiled at the large sign with "Yongbok welcome back, I missed you! <3" Written on it, a familiar dark-haired rapper holding it above everyone else.

"Jisung, what are you doing here, don't you have class?" Felix bubbles, lunging to the older into a warm hug.

"What, Jikseu? You're not glad to see me?! I missed you! Especially in dance class- I didn't have anyone to cheer my oppa on with me!" He mocked cried, wrapping an arm around Felix's neck as the two squeezed past the crowd around the exit.

"Nah! I missed you all, even if I loved staying in Australia, I think it's better with you seven," Felix smiles, Jisung ruffling his blonde hair

"Eight."

"Oh yeah! Eight-"

They cross the street, to the airport parking.

"I thought you don't have a car?" Felix arched an eyebrow. "Or a driver's license..."

"I don't but- Don't tell Woojin this-" Jisung ran ahead, urging Felix to go faster, knocking on the tinted windows of Chan's car. Instead of the older Australian behind the wheel, the window rolled down, revealing a mop of red hair and fox-like eyes, lips pressed into a thin smile.

"Jeongin! Smile!" Jisung gestured to the younger, gesturing around the younger in jazz hands.

The youngest smiled wide, teeth rid of the metal jail cells, clean and honestly it brought a tear to Felix's face. Sad, no more braces.

As the two entered the car, it surprised Felix that Jeongin could drive, much more drive better than Chan. Apparently, the two had stolen Chan's car and ditched class. Awesome role model, Jisung. While Felix was all for Jeongin being independent, he can't  _be_  independent with  _Jisung!_

"Is Changbin in class?" Felix asked, leaning his head against the shoulder of the passenger's seat.

"Yeah. Kwon-Jiyoung doesn't really take well to absences." Jisung shrugs. "But trust me, if he was here right now, I think I might have to cover Jeongin's ears."

Felix hits at Jisung's shoulder, chewing at his bottom lip with a smile.

"Y'all dirty," Felix huffed.

"What?" Jisung laughed, tapping at Jeongin's shoulder. "Yah! This is towards Changbin's place, Felix's apartment is the other way!"

"Felix stays over so much it might at well be his!" Jeongin barks back, making a U-turn.

As they pull over in front of Felix's place, Jisung helps him with his luggage, cracking his back from the long ride.

"Ah, Hyung! I can do this myself, you two should return to class," Felix stops Jisung from dragging his luggage.

"You sure? You know I'd rather ditch than go to school."

"Your parents paid for you to learn, not ditch all the time," Felix rolls his eyes, pushing the older back to the car. "Plus, it's only a matter of time until Woojin realizes Jeongin is ditching."

"Aish, you're right," Jisung shrugs, returning to the passenger's seat. "See ya tomorrow Yongbok-" The car began to move, Jisung sticking his head out the window. "Eat your vegetables! Don't stay up too late!" the window began to a close, Jisung yelling out an "I love you, take care of yourself!!!" Before it finally shut.

**\---**

Felix shot up as he heard keys hit against the doorknob, almost bolting to the door from Changbin's bed when he heard the door open.

"Binnie!" Felix smiled wide, wrapping his arms around Changbin's neck, pulling him close. He pulls away a second, pressing a kiss to Changbin's lips, tilting his head and humming.

"I missed you," Felix huffed. "Why didn't you text or call me back the whole week?"

"Felix..."

"Yes?" Felix's eyes sparkled at Changbin's the older sighing and shaking his head with his dark expression.

"Sit down a moment," he mumbled shutting the door behind him. Felix arches an eyebrow, taking a seat on the couch as Changbin stands in front of him, going through his phone. Changbin holds up a text conversation from an unknown number, Felix leaning close to read the screen.

**<  **

**Sunday** 4:51 PM

Your boyfriend, I don't  
Want to break this news  
out to you.

But Felix isn't what he's   
playing out to be.

You see, he basically sold  
You out Changbin.

For two million won, Felix  
was supposed to go on thirty   
dates with you.

He's already collected the  
Money, I wonder when he'll   
end it with you.

_Why are you telling_   
_me this?_

Just looking out for you

Y'know

Gotta be ready once he  
breaks out the "I want to  
break up."

Anyway, I hope you have a   
good Christmas. 

 

 

 

Felix glances up meeting up Changbin's dark eyes as his hand falls to his side.

"Is it true?" Changbin choked out, Felix's wide eyes still on the older. Felix swallowed a lump in his throat, furrowing his eyebrows when Changbin cursed, shaking his head. "Answer me, I just want to know."

As a latch ditch attempt to avoid the trench, Felix shook his head, feeling an Earthquake shake him. He's only making himself fall to his doom, he knows that, but he also knows that there's was no way out of this. If he jumps, he falls, if he steps back, he'll slip.

However, there was a third option: to just walk away from this forever, an option Felix will never consider.

"Goddamn, it Felix!" Changbin yells, Felix jumping at the sudden surge in volume. He points an accusing finger at him, the younger leaning back slightly, imaginary tail between his legs. "I asked anyone who could've been a part of this! Don't try to lie out of this one too!"

"Changbin- Hyung- I- I-"

"Felix-" Changbin clutches at Felix's shoulders, voice cracking as it fell to a hushed whisper. "It's not true, right?"

"It's true," Felix shoulder's slumped, hanging his head. No use in lying out of this. At least with an attempt to jump, he has a chance to makes it across, however, the trench was just too wide now, Felix jumping would just mean his death, with no way to make it back up.

Changbin laughs breathlessly, threading a hand through his hair.

"How many dates has it been?" He questions.

"Thirty-three," Felix mumbled under his breath, words stumbling past his lips as Changbin pulled away.

"Thirty-three..." Changbin taps his foot, running his teeth over his bottom lip. "What, are you going to break up with me now?" Changbin glares, huffing. "Was I just  _some_  opportunity to get you out of a hole you dug yourself into?!"

"No! Hyung! You weren't an opportunity!" Felix shot to his feet, trying to catch a glimpse of Changbin.

"I understood why you didn't want to date me in the first place, why- why you were so distant- Hell, you're so distant now. I don't even know if I trust whatever bullshit you spill from your mouth!"

"Hyung- Hyung- Please- Please listen to me! Let me explain-" Felix stutters on his breath, feeling tears jab at his eyes.

"Then explain Felix!" Changbin yells at him.

"I- I was at a tough spot- and- and I really needed the money, and I thought it was an easy way to get two million won because hell, I thought my mother gave up on me, and I needed to start on my own feet-"

"When you started living with me for the first time, why didn't you just end it? I was willing to help you until you got more money- I even told you- I was  _fine_  with that. You could've ended it-"

"But I didn't think I would fall for you!"

"Fall for me?" Changbin scoffs, growling. "That's real easy to believe now Felix. That you liked me back and decided  _'Hey, I should just finish that bet because I'm a selfish brat! Easy two million!'"_

"Changbin, my father was dying!" Felix yelled back, voice breaking. It was silent between the two, besides Felix's sobs and his deep breaths. "I  _was_  going to end it, that's why I made those brownies for Chenle, but- but- My sister called me and said that my mother had died. Then my father needed surgery to survive. I needed that money to support him."

Changbin's gaze softened, placing a hand on Felix's back, rubbing it gently.

"Then  _why_  didn't you tell me?" Changbin murmured.

"Because- because..." Felix's gaze dropped. "I don't know... I didn't think you deserved to know." Felix paused. "Because I knew you would find out about the deal eventually and end it with me. I knew it wouldn't last long."

Changbin huffed, slumping his shoulders.

"Felix, please get out," Changbin murmured, Felix shooting up, glistening eyes wide and breath coming to a halt.

"What?" Felix mumbled.

"I need time to think, get out. You can send someone to collect your stuff tomorrow," Changbin strides to the door, opening it as Felix takes his hand in his, shaking his head.

"Hyung! I- I'm sorry- please- please don't kick me out like this! Where- can I go-"

"You have four other choices, you'll figure it out," Changbin fights a begging Felix off of him, pushing him out of the door.

"Hyung- please give me one more chance-"

"I've given you many chances Felix, but you took none of them," Changbin hissed. "If you want another chance, leave me alone!"

A push and a sob later, Changbin slams the door to Felix's face, the younger's eyes wide, cheeks wet with tears, breath disappeared from his lungs.

He felt heavy, felt sore.

The calm before the storm now over.

And Felix didn't think to prepare.

 


	32. -Lee Felix On His New Routine-

`Felix stared at the empty seat across from him, tapping his pencil against the closed Korean book. Lips slightly parted he began to count the tedious, silent ticks from the clock. One, two, three, and Felix took a breath, whipping towards the door when he heard it open. It was just the library part-timer, waving to Felix when the blonde didn’t look away.

With a soft sigh, he shakes his head, opening his book and deciding to work on the lesson himself.

It’s already been a week, Changbin having blocked his number even after many pitiful attempts to contact him. Felix stays over at Woojin’s place now that the older moved to a bigger apartment, sleeping in a guest room Woojin specifically got for him as Felix contacted him the first time, only refusing as he was about to move in a month or two and would just be an inconvenience to Felix.

Now as roommates, the two got along well, especially when Felix locks himself in the room and just draws for hours on end, no contact, no food. Only bathroom breaks and small sips of water.

Maybe this was a way to get over his recent break-up, that maybe drawing and focusing on school will ease him through it. Until he graduates and moves from Seoul. But it wasn’t fair on his friends. While Changbin had stopped hanging out with them except for Jisung (for the better anyway, as it would just be tense with them in the same room) Felix still attempts to act normal, however, avoiding Changbin and dodging questions. Thanks to the help of Woojin, the group dropped the subject.

All Felix had to do now was to wait until he had to get over a stupid crush! He knew he shouldn’t have chased after his desire to be with Changbin. He should’ve gone with his gut instinct instead of following his dumb heart!

Maybe this was what his mother was trying to protect him from. Lying all those years, taunting Felix as in reality, it was to hide the fact the cold truth. Because it was easier getting angry than being sad.

A person can’t be angry forever, but sadness is hard to dispose of. It beats you up, taunts, spits and deprives you until you’re nothing but a pulp. Felix understood that his mother was trying to protect him from the truth, afraid to lose a son with a chance that he never recovers. Kind of like Felix with Changbin.

Felix had hidden the truth from Changbin, in fear he’ll lose him forever when all he needed to was to trust in the older. That was all, and Changbin would’ve forgiven him like that.

Maybe that was why he was still angry at his mother, because deep down he realized that his mother didn’t trust him enough to act mature and accept her death when the time came.

He really was an idiot. He said Changbin could be the beginning of love, however, he’s done nothing but lie to the older. Felix has said he trusts the older, yet why didn’t he tell the truth? He’s said he would tell Changbin if anything was wrong, as the older really wanted Felix to be happy. Yet Felix thought he was mature enough to handle it on his own, not needing anybody to help him get up.

But he was an idiot! A dumb fucking idiot foolishly in love, and thinking to protect the other, only ended up hurting him.

Felix wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, sniffing and huffing out a shaky breath.

Stupid fucking Lee Felix. He’s read many romance books, watched many romcoms, yet know shit about love.

“Yo, that book depressing?” Someone points at the book in Felix’s hands, the Australian perking up with wide eyes, before nodding and wiping at his nose.

“Yeah, yeah it’s really sad.” Felix stutters. 

**\---**

"Felix!" Woojin knocks on Felix's door, the younger not bothering to look up from his laptop and drawing tablet, focusing on a game design someone paid him to draw. When the other didn't answer, there was another knock, only this time, Chan entered, Felix shooting up with wide eyes.

"Woojin told me what happened," Chan muttered, reaching for the light switch. Felix momentarily hissed at the sudden brightness in the room, shutting and rubbing his eyes as he got used to the light. "First, why didn't you tell me about your eviction, Jikseu? I'm your best friend, we've known each other since middle school. We've gone through so much, you know I could've helped, so why didn't you go to me?"

Felix sighs, shutting the laptop as he trains his gaze to the side, twirling the tablet pen between his fingers.

"Because you've already done so much for me Chris! I didn't wanna bother you, ya know?" Felix hiccups, Chan stepping closer and placing his hands on Felix's cheeks.

"Goddamnit, when are you going to learn!" Chan sighs, pulling the younger into a hug, a hug which he instantly returns, hiccuping and sobbing and goddamn, Felix didn't realize how much emotion he's bottled up. How much he wished to hug someone, and cry, and cry, and cry, and know that there was no consequence.

"Chris, please don't leave me too," Felix cried out, gripping at the back of his friend's coat. "Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you- just- sorry-"

"Nothing you do bothers me, I won't leave, Jikseu, don't even think that for a moment!" Chan hits at Felix's back, the younger choking on his breaths and nodding frantically.

Felix pathetically wishes this was how Changbin had reacted, babying him and spoiling him, telling him that it was alright for downright  _lying_ to his face. But he knows to be mature, and not everything is like a story. The cheesy love descriptions might be true, but the consequences aren't.

"C'mon let's beat the living shit out of Changbin-"

"No- no!" Felix clutches at Chan's arm before he could stand.

"What do you mean no? Don't tell me you've been reading Fifty Shades of Gray!"

"No!" Felix breathlessly laughs at Chan's weak attempt to make him smile, shaking his head. "No... No- It's not Changbin's fault, hyung. It was mine. He's reacting like a normal human being."

"A normal human being-" Chan sputters, shaking his head in disbelief. "A normal decent human being would at least let you collect your stuff when you left!"

"No- no, hyung, it's fine," Felix places a hand on Chan's leg, smiling sadly at him.

Chan sighs, slumping his shoulders. "Still... I actually trusted you with Changbin."

"It's fine. It's over, that's in the past. Changbin wanted me out, so why stay? He's stubborn, he won't be changing his mind for a while," Felix chokes on his breath, on the verge of useless tears he didn't know he still had. He's been crying so much one would think Felix smokes weed with how red his eyes look, puffy with bags under his eyes. "I- I know he won't take me back but... but why am I still crying? Thinking that I have another chance when I've already fucked it up!"

Chan hushes the younger, bringing him close and nodding.

"It's normal to think like this Felix, after a breakup," Chan mutters, petting at Felix's mused hair. "You just miss someone who's become your daily routine. All you need to do is replace it."

"I've been trying-" 

"Locking yourself in your room and drowning yourself in work isn't a routine," Chan huffs. "Remember a few months ago? You would wake up at around three, then you go to school at around 4, before the sun even shined. Then you would wait for me in the library till 5 then we'd-"

"Start our Korean lesson until 7," Felix nods, mumbling into Chan's shirt.

"We'd get lunch with Jisung and Minho and Woojin, then go back to class until two, when you worked until 9 and you came back to your apartment to finish up some homework before going to sleep-" Chan nods. "That is a routine Felix. Something that you get used to, and benefits you until you need to make changes. Moping around for Changbin isn't benefiting you, change it."

"Like what?" Felix huffs.

"I don't know," Chan shrugs. "Getting a new hobby, maybe practicing with Minho and Hyunjin, go out with Jeongin, with me! I know Christmas is coming up soon next month, maybe you could Christmas shop with me. Something. Spend time with others that you know will fill up here," Chan jabs at Felix's chest, a little to the left. "I know Changbin isn't the only one you hang out with, you bugger."

Felix nods and leans into Chan, the older huffing and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's like hella cold outside but- let's get ice cream with Woojin later," Chan suggested, Felic letting out a huff of a laugh, nodding.

"Sure. I think that'd be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more Chapters guys :)))
> 
> -Ly <3


	33. -Lee Felix Singing On The Other Side Of Glass-

A month. A month had passed.

And Felix had taken to his breakup well.

He'd followed Chan's advice, inching toward to his old routine. He would wake up at three, go to school at four without Woojin- as the older's classes didn't start until the afternoon and he felt guilty for waking up the sleeping giant- wait for Chan until five, where they would start their Korean lesson until seven.

Chan was like his usual self in the morning, tired and barely helping Felix on his Korean as the older would just fall asleep and drool all over the books. Felix didn't mind letting him sleep and working on the Korean himself.

Then he would go to his morning classes, get lunch with his seven friends, before going to his last two classes for the day.

He would spend an hour with whoever friend was closest to him, whether it be Jeongin or Seungmin or Hyunjin, Chan, hell, even a one on one with Jisung. Usually, it was Jeongin, Hyunjin or Minho as those three were the closest to his classes. However, he spends time with the others as well.

Like he never had met Changbin in the beginning.

Like he didn't accept the deal, never started to approach Changbin, as if everything between them had never happened. His friends maybe got the gist of it, realizing that the couple had a falling out. That they weren't actually  _"Romeo and Juliet.'_  Either that or they were just too dumb to realize and Jisung had to explain to them. Both were plausible anyway.

But they didn't bring up Changbin unless needed, and even if they did, Felix told them that he was fine now, the group shocked at his immediate 180.

Don't get Felix wrong, Changbin was still alive and breathing, Felix staring a little too long at the other when he passes by in the art department or anywhere of campus, sighing as he daydreams in math class. Maybe halting helplessly whenever they meet in the hallway- or flinching when the older would give him an accidental glance.

But at least he didn't cry his eyes out anymore, he was past that, he's grown.

He just can't let go of someone so close to him just yet.

"Yongbok!" Jisung whined as he sprawls over Felix who laid on the dance floor, resting from his recent session.

It was just them two alone- well, used to be only Felix until the older heard music and stayed with Felix for a while until the Australian's work starts.

Jisung was working on a song in the corner, until the older started to become antsy, beginning to tap his foot and hit his laptop only to open it again.

Now, when Felix was finally taking a short break, Jisung had crawled on top of him, laying on top of the slithering, whining Australian.

"Yongbok!" Jisung called again, Felix groaning out a tired "what?"

"I need you to do something for me," Jisung frowns. "You see-"

"Ugh! I'm busy hyung! And I'm tired! And I have work!" Felix barked, hitting the older to convince him to get off, but to no avail.

"Anyway, me and a small group are making a song for my class and- you see- one person, not naming any names, Seungmin, got a throat infection and-"

"Hyung, you can't choose to get a throat infection..."

"Yah! Stop interrupting!" Jisung hits at his thigh, the younger sighing. "I wanted Chan to replace his part, especially that he's got a pretty voice, but I really think your deep bass will add to the song, so-"

"Hyung, my singing's not that good-" Felix huffed. "Neither is my Korean."

"That's okay! That's okay!" Jisung rolled off of Felix giving the younger a breath of fresh air. "I can write something up for you, something easier, and not with many high notes-"

"But-"

"You're not trying to be Mariah Carey Felix!" Jisung pats Felix's sweaty back, grimacing before wiping it on the other's shoulder instead. "Just a few verses that's all."

"A few verses?" Felix furrows his eyebrows, Jisung nodding. "Fine, but please don't make me embarrass myself. 

**\---**

Felix didn't understand what to do, still in the recording room hearing all the singers and rappers full of talent go before him. One by one, they went, got the go from Jisung and once it was good enough, left, leaving Felix and Jisung alone in the recording studio, as requested by the prior.

"You remember your part right?" Jisung questioned with a short hum, clicking and typing into a program. "All right! You're up Felix," Jisung nods, the Australian treading into the live room.

This was Felix's first time singing for a song like this- in a recording studio- and he didn't comprehend his anticipation. He didn't want to fuck up, especially that this was Jisung's fucked-up grade and being in Min's class didn't really help with it- But the guy was his close friend, and he's willing to do anything to boost his grade up even if by a little.

"You got this Yongbok! We can take a few practice rounds if you'd like," Jisung spoke through a microphone. Felix nods, putting on the headphones, Jisung piping out a small "All right!" as he clicks and presses a button or two. He gives Felix a small thumbs-up, the younger huffing out and standing close to the microphone.

However, in the middle of his practice round, out of the corner of his eye, he recognizes a short dark-haired rapper, panting and sitting on the empty chair beside Jisung, pulling on the headphones. Jisung bickered with him for a moment, before Changbin's dark eyes meet his.

Felix choked on his spit, coughing with a red face and Jisung stops the music.

"You okay, Yongbok?" Jisung asked, Felix nodding. "Okay! When you're ready, we can have another practice round."

The music begins, Felix staggering through his part. He could sing it well when practicing alone, however, with eyes on him, especially Changbin's, he couldn't help but choke on a few parts.

Uhm-  _Fuck._

"Jikseu, if you want, we can have Changbin hyung go first?" Jisung asked, Felix nodding frantically as he rushes out of the stuffy room, almost running into the older by the door. They make eye contact for the first time in a month, Felix's eyes wide and cheeks red as Changbin shakes his head and squeezing past Felix.

"Here Jikseu, listen while Changbin goes," Jisung gestures to the seat beside him, Felix tentatively taking a seat and glancing at Changbin. "You've ever heard him rap?"

Felix perks up, like a gopher and shakes his head.

"All right, hyung!" Jisung gives Changbin a thumbs up, starting the music.

It started off slow, Changbin's rough voice flowing with the beat until he popped off and started going at a rate that seemed to match Felix's heart rate.

Felix, even though they dated for a month or two, had never heard Changbin's rapping. Of course, he's heard of various things. Many  _good_  things, however, never heard it himself. This time though, he couldn't take his eyes away, even if he had finished, Jisung congratulating him as the older finishes up, retrying a part near the end.

Jisung excused himself to the bathroom as the guy seriously didn't take a bathroom break for hours, busy producing and editing the song, leaving Felix and Changbin sitting on the chair beside him alone in the room. Jesus Christ, couldn't the guy's bladder have picked an even better time-

Felix could hear his heart echoing against the walls, his hands trapped between his legs as he spins the office chair from one side to another.

He could feel Changbin's eyes on him, quite conspicuous, and shameless. The older's narrow eyes were behind the shadow from his hat, elbows on the armrests but fingers playing with each other.

Really, while Felix didn't have a problem staring at Changbin from another room, he couldn't even  _glance_  at him from a foot away, too intimidated by the man. It was like when Felix tried to get a date with him, intimidating, dreadful, yet with a hidden hope, excitement even. A hope that Changbin would confront him. And when he glances up, past his eyelashes, Changbin perked up, sitting further into his chair.

"How does your part go?" Felix almost faints at the sound of Changbin's voice, finally cutting through the tough air of tension.

Felix quietly sings his part- and maybe his voice cracked, cringing and only prompting him to sing quieter- to which Changbin nods, scooting the chair closer to the console, typing into a keyboard, playing the instrumental version of the song. Felix furrows his eyebrows, Changbin nodding and gesturing him to start. In front of him, without a piece of glass between them.

With a little more confidence, Felix sings his verses, swaying a little, glancing away from Changbin.

"I really like your deep voice, but it sounds a little flat, add a little more oomph at the end of the first verse," Changbin starts the song over, where Felix begins his part. "Your part is a little slower than the rest of the song, a small break for the listeners to chill and take in everything happens, the bridge if you will-" Changbin nods. "Less tension, relax, really let that flow through you."

Felix nods, entering the live booth when Changbin gestured to it. 

"All right, Felix!" Changbin sang out, smiling a little when Felix glowed at him, pulling on the headphones. "Practice or no?"

"Just one, I think..." Felix sputtered out with an anxious laugh. Changbin plays the soundtrack Felix was already too familiar with. It went along fine, not the best in Felix's taste, but Changbin seemed to think otherwise, jumping in his seat and hollering a loud giggly "Felix!"

"I think that was great- Just rushed the start of the second verse but- Okay- starting now, you got this Yongbok!"

Considering Changbin's advice, the younger sways to the beat, taking a deep breath and relaxing- feeling his heart skip a beat when he notices Changbin staring at him softly behind the glass window, lips quirking into a small smile.

Felix sings, dancing through the lyrics, smiling and- he was a dancer, not a singer or rapper, but- just at that moment- maybe he guessed that this was one of the best times of his life. With Changbin, doing something foreign to him, yet enjoying it. And when he opened his eyes, he was done, Changbin congratulating him and asking him to return to the control room, sitting on the other office room with a smile.

Changbin clicks on the mouse a few times, typing something into the keyboard, pressing a few buttons on the console. Fumbling with the headphones, he scoots closer to Felix, and he felt his heart rip through his ribcage, he really did- afraid that Changbin could hear his heart in the silent room. The older slides the headphones over Felix's ears, lingering a couple of inches away from Felix, wide eyes meeting dark ones- 

Pulling back, Felix silently curses, Changbin playing the song for Felix to listen to. 

He also hasn't heard a song he or Jisung had produced, the two secretive about their works, yet proud and enthusiastic when working. However, he knows that Minho makes choreography for one or two of Jisung's songs; he hasn't quite listened to Changbin's, even if the man works as a producer already.

Felix shuts his eyes, huffing and just listening to the song come together, a draft of many, but almost finished. Just a few touch-ups, he noticed. Felix enjoyed listening to music, much more dancing to it, but he didn't think he would enjoy it  _this_ much, smiling when Changbin's verse started, covering his face with small hands as the song slowed at his part.

Another verse and the song came to a close, Felix opening his eyes with a breathless Changbin.

It was quiet between the two, staring, and longing for each other. But- hesitant, still at a loss of thought with what happened between them. It was more than awkward and having little to no contact didn't help. Maybe- Maybe if Felix just took the initiative…

"Lix," Changbin started as Felix pulls off the headphones, settling it gently on the table. "If-"

"Sorry I took so long, some douche was hogging the restroom-" Jisung groaned as he entered, Changbin grimacing and turning to Jisung with a bittersweet smile for ruing the could-be between him and Felix. "Everything good?"

"Of course!" Changbin hissed out, acid at the tip of his tongue, chucking the headphones to Jisung. "Here listen to it, I finished the basic run-through of the song, just a few touch-ups and we're done."

"Wait- I missed my Felix's part?" Jisung gasped, furrowing his eyebrows. "Goddamn it-"

"You did- also don't bother me for the next twenty hours, thank you." Shooting to his feet, he bows, smiles and rushes out the room.

 


	34. -Lee Felix With a New Dance-

"One- two, aan' three- four! Like this-" Minho switches from one move to another, repeating the move prior to show Felix and Hyunjin, catching their gazes through the mirror. "Then step- and a little this way Hyunjin-"

"Break please!" Hyunjin whined, pulling off his beanie and messing up with sweaty dark hair. he furrows his eyebrows and with a short groan, shakes his head, Minho sighing as he trudges toward his laptop turning off the music. "I get you're nervous about the performance for Chittaphon but like- we need a break-"

"You're the only one complaining! Look at Felix, he's not even tired!"

Quite the contrary, as the younger was breathing heavily through his nose and fanning himself with a hand. He regretted wearing long sleeves, and despite the chilly weather outside, it felt like hell in the room.

"Minho hyung, dancers need breaks too, especially if they get nervous-"

"You see Felix," Minho crouches to the floor beside the two sitting dancers, holding up a finger with a short. "Yixing once said, the harder you work, the luckier you are-"

"He also said to keep from killing yourself!" Hyunjin barked back, pulling at Minho's sleeve, the older tipping over and landing on Hyunjin. "Just rest, we'll get back to it-"

Minho sighs, a soft silence falling over the three, until the older jumps from Hyunjin's lap, urging the two to their feet.

Felix groans, however standing at his spot before Minho starts the song, all three going through their memorized choreography smoothly. Feet thumping and skidding across the smooth wooden floor, they finished the dance without fainting from exhaustion thanks to Minho's nagging, however sweating a river for a day in winter. Goodness, Felix could only imagine how bad it would've been if it was summer. He was sure all three of them- minus Minho who would seem like the type of person to fight it- would get heat strokes.

"Last time-"

"Noooooo," Hyunjin whined wrapping his body around Felix's and pulling them both away when Minho neared them. He hissed- almost like Minho when Jisung clung onto him- and only brought Felix closer to him. He laid on the floor as Felix peeled himself from the older, giggling. "C'mon we got it down already- can we just go home?! It's late, we're probably the only ones left on campus."

"Not true- Seungmin said he's still here-"

Hyunjin groans, rolling to his side. "I don't know about you- but I'm sleeping here tonight-"

Minho sighs, and with hands on his hips, turns to Felix with an arched eyebrow. "What about you Yongbok? You up for it?"

"Sure," Felix shrugs, getting in position as Minho starts the song. They were well though the first half, making great progress and moving to the other side of the room to keep from trampling over Hyunjin, until there was a knock on the door, Minho pulling off his shoe and chucking it to the door.

"Jisung! I swear if you keep coming by I'll shove a frying pan up your ass during dinner!!!" Minho yanks the door open, revealing a really terrified Changbin, eyes wide and jaw slightly unhinged. He looked pale- like all the life just exited his body and maybe he grew a new fear for Minho and a respect for Jisung.

"Ah- Changbin," Minho nods a greeting, huffing. "Don't worry about what I said. That was supposed to be for Jisung-"

"I heard-" he coughed into his fist, leaning over and looking past Minho's shoulder, recognizing Felix working on his footwork and moving to the beat. He hesitated, stared, halted and maybe forgot he was even talking to Minho- until the older steps to the side, waving a hand in front of Changbin with an arched eyebrow. "Is- Is Felix available?"

"Felix- uh-" Minho glances back at the Australian, shrugging. "I don't know-"

Felix stumbled over his foot once he looks through the mirror, catching sight of Changbin, almost slipping and falling if he stared a moment longer.

"Yongbok-" Minho calls out, gesturing to Changbin. "Don't take too long- I think Hyunjin fell asleep on the floor-" 

Out of breath, Felix staggers toward the door, shutting the door behind them, leaving Changbin and Felix alone in the hallway. It was quiet for a while, feeling like years to Felix, listening to his heartbeat drum in his ears, his feet aching to support his weight.

"Uhm... Hi," Felix mumbled out, trying to breathe quietly through his nose. He didn't know if it was hot because he felt embarrassed or he danced with what was equivalent to running a marathon, either way, he tried to wipe the pink off his freckles, stuttering out a laugh to calm his nerves.

"Hey," Changbin cleared his throat. Shaking his head, he sighs. "Felix I uh- A month and a half, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it's been that long," Felix trained his eyes away from Changbin, looking off to the side.

"What I tried to tell you last week it's-" Changbin tilts his head. "It's- well- Felix, Look-"

"Hyung, don't feel bad for dumping me. We have to go our separate ways one day," Felix smiles sadly, tipping his weight from one side to the other, Changbin furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head. "And even if you don't want to keep being friends, I'm fine with that. It's- it's fine- I deserved this- and-"

"No- I mean, Felix, I wanted to- to ask if-" Changbin takes a deep breath, stuttering and slow, unsure and in deep contrast to his rapping. "See- I want us to be a thing again but- You really gotta be patient with me Felix- I'm still coping with the idea and y'know?"

Felix short-circuited, sputtering out a breathless  _"What_??? _"_ as he shakes his head, Changbin rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to be sentimental here, asshole!" Changbin scoffs, the younger nodding a small apology. "As I was saying- I've been thinking about it a lot, especially when we saw each other again last week and-" Changbin runs a hand through his hair, glancing to the side. "I miss you, Felix. Like- fucking goddamn, miss you!" Changbin huffs out, breathless, and looking up, meets Felix's eyes. "And I know you were stupid and dumb- and - and I doubted your feelings for me because you lied- but- I'm willing to try to out again..."

Felix perked up, eyes wide, lips slightly open.

Taking a couple of steps closer, Changbin places his hands on Felix's warm- overheating cheeks, cooling down the skin from his winter-ridden fingers. His dark eyes twinkled, and maybe Felix's heart caught in his throat, leaning into Changbin touch- an old habit that woke from a long slumber.

Maybe he began to feel his heart again, maybe, even if he completely got over their breakup, still longed for the older. Longed for this. Calling himself mature wasn't accurate, because he was stupid, a stupid, idiotic child- cause you do stupid shit when you're in love.

"You've just gotta wait for me..." Changbin murmured quietly under his breath, almost missing it if the hallway wasn't as empty.

Leaning down Felix presses a chaste kiss to Changbin's lips, a taste he hadn't had for a while, but never forgot about. How could he forget about this, anyway? And when Felix pulled back, he began to panic, realizing how- yes he was an idiot in love, but this was just ridiculous- he  _completely_  threw out Changbin's prior wish.

"I- I- Uh- Sorry- I forgot?" Felix scampered back, rubbing the back of his neck in an anxious stumble of a laugh. Changbin, with eyes wide and pausing, smiles small, nodding.

With a short nod and a wave, he stuffs his hands into his pocket, turning his heel and walking towards the exit.

Felix found himself sighing softly, smiling and perking up when he realized that-

"Hyung! Hyung!" Felix called out, chasing after Changbin. And he doesn't know if he's just exhausted- because fucking hell he felt like passing out- and his legs felt like jelly even if he ran a few yards down the hallway- but his legs turned off at the stairs, tripping and with a yelp, felt arms catch him. He didn't shut his eyes this time though, meeting Changbin's dark eyes, crickets filling the surrounding silence. The sun had set, the campus lights shining above them in a low hum, Felix breathless and- seriously he could probably fall asleep to this every night.

"Hi! My name is Lee Felix!" Felix perked up, Changbin arching an eyebrow. "I- I- was wondering if..." Chan wasn't here to help him out like that first time... Fuck, but glancing up to Changbin's soft eyes, it reassured him. "If you could go on a date with me..."

Changbin hesitates, in that small window of silence, Felix felt as if he was just stabbed. However, he smiles, helping Felix to his feet, shrugging.

"I think that would be nice," Changbin bubbles.

"Great!" Felix brightens, smile wide and eyes sparkling. "How about this weekend? Saturday? Eleven, by that arcade near here-"

Changbin nods, the two basking in each other's presence, which started off as awkward, now returned to what they were used to. Until they both perked up to the sound of Minho's voice from the hallway, calling for Felix and yelling about Hyunjin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much- Marching has been taking so much of my time I barely have any time to breathe :V  
> But thank yall for breimg patient <33


	35. -Lee Felix, Shooting Seo Changbin Through the Heart-

Felix sighs, glancing around the outside of the arcade. He's searched the whole of the building, finding no sign of Changbin. 

Felix panicked, and  _maybe_  Changbin had left him as- Well- Felix  _was_  too forward during laser tag, and  _maybe_  he stepped over their boundaries and... Holy shit, Felix is such a dumbass- He totally stepped over their boundaries. 

Felix groaned, pulling at his hair. He fucked up, he's such a dumbass- and to think he had a chance with Changbin again-

"Yah! Why are you leaving me?" Felix jumped as he recognizes Changbin standing beside him, a deep frown on his lips, his brow heavy and his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Hyung- I was looking for you!" Felix exclaimed, Changbin shrugging nonchalantly. 

"I used the restroom."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I really had to go?" Changbin arched an eyebrow. "Sheesh calm down, I'm not the type to ditch a date."

"I-" Felix chews his bottom lip, exhaling. He crossed his arms, turning away and glaring at Changbin as he smiled and leaned to the front of Felix. 

"I know I got more points than you," Changbin leans forward, pinching at Felix's cheeks. "But don't be sad, Lixie, next, next time, I  _promise_  to go easy on you," he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, pouting and patting Felix's cheeks. 

"Aish-" Felix walked down the road, Changbin snickering behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was devastated when I heard that Woojin left Stray Kids.
> 
> They've only been a group for a year and- I get it's for personal reasons and we should accept and respect his decisions as he thinks it's for the best- but Stray kids did something special in my life and seeing one of them go is like ripping something from me that can't be replaced. 
> 
> Us Stays and Stray Kids will miss him, and I can only imagine how the other members are feeling about this. They've literally done everything to try to stay together and seeing one leave... It breaks my heart. 
> 
> It's OT9, 3Racha forever, we won't forget Woojin, and I just hope he's happy forever.
> 
> Woojin will still be in my future stories, I'm treating him as he's still in Stray Kids, because he is. He's forever a Stray Kid, and we're forever his stays <3333


	36. -Lee Felix, Under The Same Moonlight as Seo Changbin-

Changbin hums as he licks at his ice cream, swinging his legs and glancing towards Felix who sat silently beside him, arching an eyebrow. The younger hadn't touched his cone, gazing at the treat, a small frown on his lips.

Changbin huffs out a short chuckle, glancing down at the college campus below them. "What's wrong now?" He murmured.

"Hmm?" Felix snapped out his trance, eyebrows shooting up. He shrugs, finally starting on his ice cream. "Oh- Nothing-" Felix flinched, glancing toward Changbin who still stared at the dark campus, sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling below him.

With a quiet sigh, Felix pursed his lips, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

"I was just- I was just thinking about you," he murmured, deep voice rumbling in his throat.

"Me?"

"Yeah- You know- and how sorry I had felt when you found out," Felix's eyes fluttered open. "Of course, I knew the guilt would be too much for me- I just didn't think it was going to be…  _that_  bad."

It was quiet between them two, the quiet song of the crickets harmonizing with the moonlight above them, the cold wind suddenly making Felix shiver. He didn't know if it was the cold or maybe his confidence had faltered, especially when Changbin didn't reply or glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

He really wished- hoped that Changbin would give him another chance- that he doesn't fuck up again- and maybe he was just being immature as he knew most relationships don't last long- especially when it's Felix's first time with a guy. But a glimmer- a spark of hope leads him on, through the dark.

Felix jumped when he felt Changbin wrapping a coat around his shoulder, wide eyes staring at dark ones, a breath not even escaping his lips. Maybe time had stopped, or maybe Felix was just zoning out again- letting him admire Changbin even if only for a second. Maybe for a last time or maybe the first of many to come, he didn't know.

"Finish your ice cream- Felix!" Changbin gasped gesturing his hands. Felix jumped as he felt something cold hit his fingers and palm, clutching at the cone a little too tightly and crushing the treat into small bits, the ice cream dripping to his pants.

"Ah- Shit-"

"Jesus Christ-" Changbin laughed, reaching behind him for his water bottle as Felix lets go of the ice cream on the concrete behind him. The older pushes open the cap, taking hold of Felix's hands and washing the sticky liquid off his fingers.

Felix could only smile, thank Changbin quietly. Changbin's hands linger a little longer on his, the two sitting in silence, living in a semi-awkward tension between them. Comfortable in ways, but still hesitant.

"Did you... Did you cry?" Changbin paused, staring at Felix's hand, rubbing his knuckles. "While I left I mean..."

"A lot..."

"Sorry..."

Felix hesitates as he turns his hand, taking hold Changbin's.

"You don't have to say sorry hyung. I was always the one causing trouble anyway-" 

The Australian halts when he heard Changbin breathe out a broken laugh, a water drop on his hand, Changbin holding it tighter. Felix shakes his head, wondering if- he tilts his head down, Changbin turning his head away at a speed of light- and Holy Shit he was crying.

The other began to panic as he wasn't used to- Fuck that- he  _never_  saw Changbin shed a tear. Sometimes, he wondered if Changbin even had tears or sadness or emotion as the man was always angry or stern- or maybe Felix just cried  _too_  much, thinking it was the norm.

"Hyung! Did I saw something wrong- I- I-" What Changbin had always done to keep Felix from crying was by giving him ice cream- but- er- glancing at the cookies and cream staining the concrete- Felix chucked the idea out the window.

Changbin shakes his head, using his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"I don't why I'm crying-" Changbin hiccuped out. "When I kicked you out, I didn't even cry- not even during that month of being apart and now- with you- This is just embarrassing-"

Ah, that familiar, cheeky and ignorance side of Changbin showed. And Felix missed it a little. Changbin hesitates as he felt a hand on his cheek, tears never-ending as he glances up at Felix, eyes soft on him, a small reassuring smile on his face. Knowing and as a small way to say ' _It's okay hyung.'_  The older sighs, leaning into Felix's hand and shutting his eyes.

"I missed you Lix- Like- A lot... Because right now, I can't even stop my tears," Changbin slumped his shoulders. "And Jesus Christ- when you weren't there, I couldn't even get any inspiration for songs, my boss told me to get a week off." Changbin took a deep breath, tears never-ending, harsh and heavy like a hurricane. His head hurt, he was ruining his throat. He didn't remember the last time he's sputtered his emotions like this and opening his eyes to meet Felix, he even cried harder because yes, the younger was there. Yes, the hand on his cheek was real, the hand he's gripping tight was too. And Goddamn it- he begged Felix to tell him to shut up.

But the younger only carefully brought Changbin closer to him, wrapping his arms around the rapper. Changbin huffed, resting his chin on Felix's shoulder- and they stayed like that. In each other's arms, each other's presence. Letting Changbin cry and cry, hugging him and telling him that yes, it's okay to sputter your emotions like this. That there was no consequence. 

**\---**

"Huh- I didn't think the college was  _completely_  empty," Changbin glanced around the darkened basketball court, only lit by the cool moonlight spilling from the windows.

"It  _is_  almost midnight," Felix murmured, hands in his pockets. Arching an eyebrow when Changbin stopped half-court, the older pulled out his from his pocket, tapping his foot.

"Shh! You hear that?" Changbin questioned, Felix knitting his eyebrows together as he glances around the court. He could only hear Changbin's foot-tapping, mixed with soft crickets from outside and the hums of the lamplights through the window.

"No-"

Changbin shushed him again, this time humming a tune, and focusing a little more, he could hear music, being played from Changbin's phone- presumably. And Felix deemed the soft song familiar- just couldn't place his finger on it. He just knew it was by a band named Day6, recognizing Jae's voice-

Changbin turns around, stepping closer to Felix and wrapping his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. Felix hesitantly settles his hands on Changbin's chest and shoulder, giving him a quizzical look and a crooked smile.

"I'd rather cry instead of letting you cry, I want to be hurt instead of letting you be hurt- I don't want you to get hurt ever again," Changbin sings along to Wonpil's chorus, swaying them back and forth, keeping his eyes on Felix. Felix felt as if his heart would explode, bashing against Felix's chest steadily, his breath caught in his throat. "Loving someone more than I can take- It's so strange when you love someone."

Felix's eyes widened, feeling warmth throughout body, his eyes probably getting glossy, but not on the verge of tears- or maybe he was- he just couldn't tell, too much in the moment of dancing with Changbin, in his arms, in his presence. The moonlight seemed to focus on them both, as nothing mattered, a personal spotlight that shone and glimmered at their features. He concentrated on Changbin, and how his gentle hands rubbed circles on his back and- maybe Felix fell in love all over again. A crush, turning to something more- more, as the song stated, and what Changbin sang, more than he could take.

But even so, he was willing to empty his pockets, his hands, to carry it all. With Seo Changbin. 

**\---**

Felix sat in the middle of the basketball court, a hand on the cold floor behind him, Changbin's head on his lap as the older had seemed to fall asleep.

The Australian, wide awake and playing with Changbin's dark hair, staring at him in the soft silence. He noticed how at peace Changbin was, forgetting about his work and his deadline for his songs- really Felix understood how busy Changbin would seem, yet the guy still went out of his way for Felix. And he appreciates it, he really does. He appreciated it enough that he felt bad when he was unable to repay him. 

Held his hand when he was afraid, comforted him when he was sad, wiped away his tears when he cried. Felix determined to do the same for Changbin, always be there for the older, confide in him- confide in each other.

He wished- he  _prays_  Changbin would stay with him like this, under the moonlight, calm and content, like he was. And he knew that relationships aren't easy, that this was their first fight of many to come, some probably much more drastic- much prolonged. And Felix knew that until the time comes, he needs to try his best, for both Changbin and himself.

The younger places his hands on Changbin's cheek, leaning down to connect their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. One that lasted a while- one that Felix thinks as he felt like time stopped.

And when he pulls away, eyes shut and lips barely brushing against's Changbin, he murmured a short prayer- "Father, thank you for giving me Seo Changbin- a guardian angel such as to me a feeble boy. Saving me from the serpents, and giving me the warmth I needed at night. Thank you for bringing me upon him at my worst, for now, he's my best. I pray that we stay awhile, together, cherishing our moments and helping each other through the dark, amen." Felix's eyes flutter open, sighing as he rubs his thumb over Changbin's cheek. "I'm sorry hyung- for everything I've done to you..."

Felix stayed like that, leaning over Changbin, holding him close and dear.

"It's okay, Lix." Felix jumps as Changbin placed a hand on his face, bringing him down in a sweet, long-awaited kiss, the younger melting into the embrace, sighing and feeling as if all tension in his body had disappeared. It was a little awkward because of the angle, but to Felix, it's what made it so perfect, so immature. When their lungs burned for air, they pulled away breathless and close, and jeez, in love. His fingers brushing away Felix's bangs, Changbin kisses the tip of his nose, shutting his eyes and returning to the calm which was Lee Felix. "I forgave you a long time ago- just too immature to see it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile :((
> 
> Now that marching season is over, I can update lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, this is our second to last chapter lmao
> 
> -Ly<3


	37. -Seo Changbin, the Love of Lee Felix's Life-

Felix shifted in his seat, clearing his throat and with hands between his thighs, bowed and , greeted the male and female in front of him; stern across the table with a bowl of Japchae and bulgogi and rice between them. The food maybe comforted Felix- but it only made him look away, pressing his lips together into a short nod.

"Eomma, Stop trying to glare at Felix, please," Changbin said between chews, taking some more cold noodles from the serving bowl and placing it on Felix's still untouched plate.

"Yah, Changbin, why didn't you tell me he was this cute!" His sister, Ji-Hae, poked fun at Changbin from the other end of the table, his two brothers bubbling beside her. Changbin mocked a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Back off, you got your own boyfriend," Changbin hisses.

"Hyung, can I get a boyfriend?" His little brother piped up, Changbin shaking his head.

"No, absolutely not- they're too much work-"

And before the four siblings could get into a regular banter, Appa Seo cleared his throat, Felix feeling as if an earthquake had rattled the whole house, letting out a squeak.

"So, Lee Felix, what do you for work?" Appa Seo started off slowly.

"I- I'm still unemployed sir, Well- Awaiting to get accepted-" Felix managed out, feeling relief wash over him when Changbin placed a hand on his thigh, continuing his dinner. Jesus Christ, Appa Seo was as intimidating, maybe even more than Changbin. You know what they say, like father like son. "I- I graduated as a graphic designer though-"

"Graphic Designer?" Eomma Seo seemed to warm up to Felix, started her dinner as he bubbled and smiled at the blonde. "I didn't think our Changbinnie would marry anyone outside of his field!"

"I also minored in dance-"

"Eomma, we're not married yet-"

" _Yet!_ " A large smirk spread across Ji-Hae's face, pointing her chopsticks at Changbin. "I heard what you said Mogi!"

"Don't twist my words!" Changbin shot back, clearing his throat.

"How long have you and Changbin known each other?" Appa Seo questioned, arching an eyebrow when Felix glanced away, picking at his fingers.

"Uhm... Two- Three years?" Felix nods. "Yeah..."

"What does your father do?"

"He works as a carpenter-"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Two sisters-"

"What about your eomma?"

Felix hesitates, Changbin glancing at him and rolling his eyes.

"Appa, stop asking him questions, you're not even letting him eat! Eomma, beat some sense to Appa, Jeez," Changbin sighs. "I love him okay? We're together, nothing can change that- now please let Felix eat, he's been starving since this morning."

Appa Seo breaks into a smile, laughing and nodding and holy shit Felix seriously let out the biggest breath he could muster, out of breath and heaving.

"Sorry Changbin, you know, I was just testing him- but seriously, he looked so scared! I don't think he even as the courage to hurt you!" He wheezed out, Changbin rolling his eyes again, scoffing.

"This is why I hid him from you for two years," Changbin hisses.

"Ah, don't be sour- here Felix, come on, eat," Appa Seo smiles, pushing some kimchi to his plate.

"Uhm... You're not mad that he's... that he likes guys?" Felix croaked out, sipping water when Ji-hae snorted a laugh, pushing a glass of water to him.

"Oh of course not!" Eomma Seo waves a dismissing hand. "We knew he preferred boys over girls when he hit a girl in elementary-"

"Eomma! I was protecting Jisung! She made him cry!"

"Shut it!" Eomma Seo huffed, pointing a finger at her son as Felix stifled his laughter. "You're lucky you have a sister to give me grandchildren!"

"Eomma what if I say I'm asexual?" Ji-hae spoke as he swallowed, Eomma Seo choking and coughing on her water.  
  
"Are you?!" She exclaims, Appa Seo patting her back and beckoning her to sit back down.  
  
"I was playing," she smiles smug, winking at Felix.

Changbin sighs, hiding his face in his hands he leans on his elbow, shaking his head.

"He broke so many girls' hearts in high school, it was unbelievable!" Appa Seo joined in, Felix nodding in interest as he finally began on his plate of food. "Then suddenly, he lost interest completely! Only babbled nonsense to a beat!"

"But we were so proud of him when he was hired as a producer at such a young age- sheesh, I just realized how much he's grown over the years-"

"Besides his height-" Ji-Hae coughed out, Changbin ready to throw something at her if Felix hadn't kept him down with a laugh and a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah Felix, you're so gentle, I hope you've been kind to our Changbin," Eomma Seo giggled.

"I have, but he's been an absolute  _nightmare_  to me," Felix and Eomma Seo broke into a peal of laughter.

"Yah! How come you're getting along better with her than me!" Changbin hit Felix's arm, the younger smiling and pinching at his cheeks in return.

"Because at least she's nice," Felix hummed past a smile, pressing a kiss to Changbin's nose and giggling when he heard the two brothers fake a gag, Ji-hae singing some melody from a drama.

\---

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Changbin questioned, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, helping Felix keep his balance as he wobbled along the curb, the street rid of anyone besides them two. The younger hummed a response, nodding.

"They were nice. And fun- it made me think of a third home."

"Third? Where's second?"

"With you and Chan, and Minho, Seungmin, Jisung, Jeongin, Woojin, Hyunjin." Changbin hid his smile, staring at the ground with a small nod.

"What home is more annoying, second or third?"

"Second. You never stop lecturing me," Felix yelps as Changbin threatens to hit him, breaking into laughter.

"Yah! I'm just trying to look out for you! You should be more considerate!"

Felix glances at him, a smile on his face. "See what I mean?"

Felix jumps onto Changbin once the curb ended, the older holding him up into a piggyback ride, continuing down toward Woojin and Felix's apartment. Changbin was grateful Felix had lost some weight and was now easier to carry- and he didn't mind carrying Felix if the younger didn't always beg for a piggyback ride, too lazy to walk himself. But ah, love makes us do stupid things, he supposed.

"Love, Tomorrow's Jisung's birthday, what should we get him?" Felix questions, settling his head on Changbin's shoulder

"Fuck Jisung! I'm just thinking about your birthday the day after!" Changbin huffs but turns his head in a small smile. "But I was thinking about a new laptop. He's had his for ten years- I'm surprised it's still breathing."

"Really? I was thinking of duct tape. So others around him can sleep," Felix bubbles. "Either that or Minho."

"Remember when Minho kept saying they weren't dating?" Changbin glances to Felix with a smug grin. "What'd I say? They  _were_  dating! But y'all didn't believe me, thinking it was just a joke like what everyone else said-"

"Remember when I said I love you? But then you started making a joke of it and made me cry?"

"Yah! I was joking! And I already said sorry Lix-"

"I know, you asshole," Felix presses a chaste kiss to Changbin's cheek, laughing and sighing. Enjoying the quiet moment between them. Felix enjoyed moments like this, when they stop talking for a moment, enjoying the brief silence to catch their breath, thank each other of the other's presence.

"When are you going to introduce me to your family?" Changbin huffs.

"One day, Binnie. My father is a strict catholic, I don't know if he'll accept you but maybe- one day," Felix hums. "But I know he can't break us apart, especially when I'll get a shiny ring around this finger right here," Felix holds up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger with a soft laugh from Changbin.

"Is that a promise?" Changbin holds out his pinkie finger, Felix taking it, the pads of their thumbs meeting above in a pinkie promise. Felix turns Changbin's head to the side, leaning over and capturing his lips into a kiss, humming satisfied and smiling.

"Now hurry up, Woojin gets nervous when he hears something this late at night," Felix pulls away, shutting his eyes and settling his head on the older's shoulder. While there was a calm before a storm, a calm also follows it, and yes, Felix has had multiple rainy days where they didn't want to talk to the other, and it was normal. A flower needed rain and sunshine to bloom anyway, and really, Felix was fine with it as it helped their relationship bloom, the trust in each other rooted beneath their feet.

And he expected more fights to come, learning more and more about Changbin every minute he spends time with him, even when they settled peacefully after a wedding, maybe a couple of dogs at their feet but Felix wanted to enjoy now, the present which Changbin-

Felix yelps as Changbin drops him to the floor, his ass hitting the concreate and he thanked God briefly for making Changbin so short because holy shit- that still hurt like a motherfucker-

"Race you to Woojin's place!" He yells, bolting down the street.

"Hyung! Yah- Hyung!" Felix called out, scrambling to his feet and chasing the older.

"Carry yourself fatass!" Changbin called back, probably waking everyone in the street with their cursing, their yelling, and their childish giggles.

Felix wanted to enjoy  _this_ , a present with Changbin. Bickering with the other, children hopelessly in love at heart. Ah, it was truly a sight.

"Changbin Yah! You're an asshole!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS IT GUYS :((( TYSM FOR STAYING WITH ME Y"ALL AND IK THAT FOR A SHORT STORY, I TOOK SO LONG COMPLETING IT AND MARCHING SEaSON TOOK UP ALL MY TIME BUT PLEASE ILY GUYS SO MUCH :(((((
> 
> Have a wholesome day tysm <333
> 
> -Ly <3


End file.
